Bleeding Love
by shanemandy
Summary: Nathan and Haley are newlyweds living in their apartment. All is well, nathan works, star on the basketball team, as haley works at karens cafe and tutor at tree hill high. Nothing is wrong...yet after a misfortunate event what will become of them.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second full length Naley story

**This is my second full length Naley story. I wrote the first chapter quite some time ago, and since season six started I didn't really want to finish it. However, I thought about it and said, 'This is actually the perfect time to post and continue writing this.' With the lack of naleyness at times, I think it's awesome to come read fan fics that actually do have that or do give naley good storylines. So this is the first chapter, and I would love to have some reviews just so I know if I'm going in the right direction and of course, to hear what you guys have to say. Thanks! **

**Also this story has a major twist to it, I'm not sure I want to reveal it just yet, so hopefully those who run into this story will take the time to read it and if they like it, continue if not, thanks for taking the time.**

**But it sets with Nathan and Haley being seventeen and married. They live in their apartment and Nathan, like in the show, has separated himself from his parents. They find newlywed marriage to be perfect, but what will happen to them as Haley becomes distant and not herself. What will that cause them as people, and most of all, as husband and wife?**

"So if you were to have sex with anyone in school who would it be?" Brooke asked as she dipped her spoon into her bowl of ice cream.

Both Peyton and Haley looked at each other before they burst into a loud laugh. Brooke frowned as she slid her spoon out. "What?" She asked as she swallowed her ice cream. Haley was the first to stop her laughter, and put on her best stern face. "Seriously Brooke?" Brooke didn't say anything bringing Haley to hold up her left hand that held her wedding band. "I'm married. Remember, to Nathan Scott?"

"So what? Doesn't mean you can't say who you would shack up with if you weren't." Brooke huffed as she turned to Peyton who was very amused by the two. "What about you Sawyer? Anyone in school you would be willing to shack with?"

"Not at the moment. But thanks for asking."

"You guys are no fun, want to know who I would roll in the sheets with?"

"Is there anyone left who you haven't slept with?" Peyton asked under her breath as Haley nudged her playfully.

"Oh very funny you two, laugh it up. Geez, well at least I'm not a married seventeen year old or a fake blonde!" Brooke stated as she got up to put her bowl in the sink. Haley rolled her eyes as she played with her chocolate ice cream, swirling the melting treat around her bowl. Nathan was at work and the two of them just moved in their apartment. For the past few days Haley had been bored out of her skull, in which Nathan suggested having the girls over. She was glad, yet she forgot how tiring Peyton and Brooke's energy made her feel. Her best friend was a guy, so it was still taking her time to get use to having other women around.

"Dude Haley I still can't believe you and Nathan have your own place, pretty sweet." Peyton said as she flopped on the couch laying her head on a pillow that Brooke rested on her lap. "I mean still needs some work but your living life, that's the only important thing."

"For reals Haley, you have so much freedom now- it's actually unfair. You didn't have to work for it your entire life." Brooke whined as she braided a piece of her hair.

Haley turned the kitchen sink off, setting the dishes she just washed on the dish towel on the counter. She felt a smile tug on the corner of her lips; she never in a million years thought that Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer would be jealous of her. "You have to be kidding me? Peyton you live in a huge house all by yourself, that's awesome. Brooke, you have thousands of dollars and have as much freedom as I do. You have more than I do."

Peyton propped herself up on her elbow as she looked at Haley who was now making her way to the small chair. "That's true, but Haley…you have the one thing we both haven't found."

"What?"

"Love. You have a guy who's willing to leave his family's money and name for you. You have Nathan who use to be this jackass and now…well he still is but not to you. You changed him, he looks at you with such beauty and awe that I wonder if Nathan will ever look away. Haley, you have someone who wants to be with you for the rest of your life."

Looking at the ground, Haley felt the sudden rush of blush creep among her cheeks. Nathan. Just his name was enough to send her heart racing and her mind running.

"See, look at you. You're a smiling idiot." Brooke teased.

"I can't help but agree Davis, wait is that blush on her cheeks?" Peyton said sitting up as she played along with Brookes teasing.

Brooke let out a laugh. "Why I think it is! Dirty thoughts Haley?"

Haley's mouth opened as she gasped. She through her pillow at Brooke who ducked, sending the pillow plowing straight into the lamp that once stood on the table. Brooke stuck her tongue out as she laughed. Soon another pillow went soaring into the air and hit Brooke in the head. "Hey!" Brooke squealed as she looked at the person responsible.

"You had it coming!" Peyton said as said as she prepared herself for the wrath of Brooke's revenge. The girls each found themselves grabbing all the nearby pillows for their use as they continued on with their spontaneous pillow fight. As the last pillow was thrown and the surrenders were called, they fell down on the couches their breathing coming out faster than it had been five minutes before.

"So…we should do…more…get togethers. You know? Actually…it's actually seems like a good workout." Haley managed to say as she tried to regain her breathing.

Peyton turned her head so she could see Haley who was sitting on the small chair. "Really? I thought…you got enough of that from Nathan?" Both Peyton and Brooke laughed with all their air in the lungs they had left as Haley reached for the nearest pillow and through it at them.

"Okay…okay. We surrender, no more." Peyton said as she closed her eyes. Brooke soon followed, as well as Haley, letting out a yawn.

Haley slowly felt herself come out of her slumber as she felt the faintest feeling of lips being presses among her face. "Nathan?" She asked into the fading light that overtook the room. Haley opened her eyes and smiled. Nathan was hovering over her with a smile of his own

"Hi." She greeted him as she laced her hands in the back of his neck.

"Hi." Nathan said back as Haley searched in the dark for his lips. Finding them she placed them softly against hers, letting them linger there.

"God I love coming home." He murmured against her lips. Haley pulled away as she giggled, sliding her hands down until they rested on Nathan's chest. "How was work?" Haley asked as she traced the cursive letters of his name tag. She couldn't help but smile as Nathan's breathing came out rougher.

"It…it was okay. Of course, doesn't come close to being here with you."

Haley let out a laugh. "I love it when you say cheesy lines like that." She moved her hands to the base of his mechanic uniform zipper that was below his collar. She could hear Nathan's smile as she continued to glide it down. "Is this going to be a daily routine? Because if it is, I think you should wear a uniform as well."

Haley titled her head up as she looked into Nathan's eyes, she smiled to herself. How she could stare into them forever and still want more. "You know I could do that, but there is something else I could do." She tried to be seductive, yet she was afraid that her grogginess was affecting that.

"Mmmm…and what would that be?" Nathan asked as he kissed his way down Haley's face to her neck.

The plan she had all mapped out for Nathan's arrival home was hard to see now as her mind was clouding up with the sensations Nathan was now causing her body to feel. She closed her eyes absorbing all that was Nathan. The feel of his lips as they tugged and sucked on her skin, the way his lips grazed her scorching skin, and the feel of his hands as they were gentle but at the same time urgent.

"So where you planning on telling me this master plan of yours?" Nathan asked teasingly as he pulled his face away from Haley's neck and looked into her doe brown eyes.

"I was actually more for showing you." She said with a lopsided grin as Nathan let out a low groan that erupted from deep in his throat. Nathan loved when she talked like that, being the only, and still, experienced one of the relationship he knew how shy Haley was when it came to them being intimate. Since day one she was never that comfortable with her actions or had any idea how to express herself. But after they married, Nathan was more than willing to take the reigns when it came to that part of their life. However, he noticed every now and then she would take control. Though he was more than happy to lead, he loved it when she found the confidence to take over.

"Well what are we sitting out here for?" Nathan asked as took her hands, lifting Haley off the small chair.

Haley let herself mold into Nathan's side as they walked down the hall. "I love you." She whispered stopping just inches away from the bedroom door. Nathan smiled at his wife. He would never get tired of calling her that, hearing it, waking up every morning to her face…this was what he always wanted, and now he had it. Nothing would change that feeling, nothing would change them.

Nathan suddenly grabbed Haley, cradling her in his arms as if he was going to cross the threshold. "Well, don't you think we should put that theory to action?" Haley let out a giggle of excitement and embarrassment. Nathan carried them into the bedroom kicking the door behind him.

Life was perfect.

Regardless of what few family and friends had to say about them getting married so young; it was right. Both Haley and Nathan knew that. This was the life they both wanted, and now had it- nothing could change it. How perfect yet simple it was this life…but it was there's.

Nothing would change what they felt for each other; nothing would change it…for now.


	2. It's Only Life

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I just first want to say I have been hinting what will be the traumatic event; however, I don't think I will bluntly say it. But some of you have guessed it already and that's the point! Lol Anyways here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. For those who still don't know, by the end of the next chapter or two you will.**

**------------- -------------------------- -------------------- ----------------------- ----------------- -----**

"Shit."

"What?"

"Dan."

Haley glanced in the direction of Nathan's gaze and met eyes with what Nathan said, "The Devils Spawn." She felt his grip on her hand tighten, and his body tense as Dan made his way towards them. He had a smile that would both make you believe he was trustable to those who didn't know him however, for those who did it was a sign of creepiness. Haley couldn't help but lean closer to Nathan, who didn't mind. He felt the need to protect her as he always did, especially from Dan. Stepping ahead of Haley slightly Nathan made himself an obstacle between Dan and Haley.

Since the marriage Dan hadn't spoken to either of them, if he did, it was nothing civilized.

"Well look who it is, Tree Hills very own newlyweds." Dan said as he stopped in front of Nathan glancing behind him to Haley, giving her a wink. Nathan saw it and could feel his insides set on fire; he then stepped closer to Dan as if challenging him.

"What do you want?" Nathan spat out.

Dan held up his hands in defense. "Just wanted to say hello to my daughter in law, I haven't had the opportunity to do so."

"And you couldn't wait until we were done with school?" Nathan asked as he pointed around them. Though they weren't making a scene a few passing students couldn't help but stare. "Why don't you put this little reunion off- hey I'll make you a deal. We'll talk once you admit you're an ass." Nathan said with fake joy as his eyes glared at Dan.

Dan laughed rolling his eyes at his son. "Come on son, stop being ridiculous."

Shaking his head without a word, he pushed his way past Dan bringing Haley in front of him. Haley told herself not to look at Dan, no matter what told her otherwise, don't look at Dan. As Nathan relaced their fingers together they both stopped at the sound of his bellowing voice.

"I'll be seeing you two," Haley turned to grab Nathan as he nearly dodged for Dan. "Especially you Haley- you are my favorite waitress." With that said and a final laugh Dan turned and walked off.

Haley couldn't help but feel disgusted; she looked at Nathan who had his jaw clenched. "I really hate him." Nathan finally said. His eyes were still staring at the corner where Dan has disappeared around. Haley let out a sigh, how she hated seeing him like this. She wanted nothing more to take him away from this.

"I know," pulling lightly yet meaningful on his arm she beckoned Nathan to come. "Come on, let's get to class."

------------------ -------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------------ ---

Haley wiped down the table she had just finished clearing. She looked around as she wiped the mild perspiration that formed on her forehead at the café; they weren't busy however there were a few tables occupied. Haley glanced at the clock that hung near the phone. _6:54._

She sighed as the realization hit her, only six more minutes and she would be off. Back home. Back to Nathan. Haley smiled as the thought of his name led to his face which led to countless memories tied with her feelings. She never knew that love could exist like this and overall, come and find her at such a young age. Nathan was all she wanted and more, he was her first for everything and she knew, and gladly accepted it, that he was her last.

The café bell jiggled breaking Haley's previous thoughts as she came back to the present state of mind. She looked up and rolled her eyes.

Dan.

Haley glanced once more at the clock. _6: 56_. She was still on the clock; perfect.

"Welcome to Karen's café, what can I get you?" Haley asked with as much sarcasm and dullness she could muster up. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as Dan continued to smile at her.

"I'll have a cup of coffee, and…" Dan quickly looked at the special for the day board before bringing his eyes back to Haley. "And the chocolate chip pie."

Nodding quietly Haley went and grabbed a mug and began pouring Dan's coffee. Though she had the strong urge to spit in it, she quickly decided that wasn't for the best. Bringing the mug over she placed it in front of Dan without another word.

"So how's my boy?" Dan asked not even glancing down at his cup.

Squinting her eyes out of annoyance and frustration, Haley finally had it. "Look Mr. Scott since Nathan and I began dating I promised myself that I would be as nice and civilized as I could to you and Mrs. Scott. But after a few months, you know what conclusion I came to?" Haley asked not expecting him to answer just for him to ponder. "That Mrs. Scott is a bitch while you're the biggest jackass on the planet!" Keeping her voice lowered yet stern Haley stepped closer to the counter. "And one more thing, stay the hell away from Nathan. You two have put him through enough as it is, your problems are your own- I will not let you take him down." Dan who had his own tricks up his sleeve as he walked in was suddenly quiet and speechless. Haley wasn't sure how long they were staring at each other, but as the cafes door jingled. Once more Haley diverted her eyes from the cold, soulless eyes of Dan to the customer. From the sight of him she smiled, a new change of expression from the one she previously had.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey." Luke said back as he eyed Dan and then Haley. Haley knew the questions would start once they exited the café. "Ready to go?" Luke asked.

Haley smiled her response, taking her apron off and sliding it under the counter. "One second, I'm going to say bye to your mom." Skipping to the counter window she knocked on the wood with a melody that had been playing in her head all day. "Hey Karen, I'm going to get going. Plus there's a customer out there waiting for the special." Karen popped her head up from the cakes she had been making.

"Okay Haley, Luke's here right?"

"Yes, so I will see you tomorrow morning. 'Night."

"Take care; tell Nathan I said 'hi.'" Karen said as she waved her chocolate spotted hand to Haley. Suddenly Haley saw the stiffness appear in Karen's movements and anger wash over her eyes. Before Haley could ask what, Karen stormed out into the front of café. "Why what do I owe this pleasure of Dan Scotts presence in my café?" Karen asked with fake enthusiasm.

Dan's face sparked with his usually flare. "Thought I'd come back for seconds," He said as he lifted his cup to his lips. "Oh, and for the coffee as well." He winked playfully at Karen's angry face.

"Couldn't you read the sign up front? No dogs allowed. Should I have Lucas show you the way out, I'm sure Deb is worried."

Haley could see this was just the beginning of another verbal battle; she quickly gathered her things and headed for the door with Lucas.

"I was actually hoping to see the outcome for that." Luke said as they were clear away from the café and in his car.

----------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------- -----------

Haley quietly unlocked the door to the apartment, unsure on whether Nathan had decided to hit the sheets early. Yet, to no surprise he was wide awake. She found him sitting on the couch watching the game; she loved when she was quiet enough to sneak up on him. Nathan who was to busy consumed in the game that was on the TV screen didn't notice or hear Haley take off her jacket or the soft thump of her purse as she laid it on the floor. Haley smiled as she tip toed behind Nathan putting her small, soft hands over Nathan's eyes. "Guess who?" She whispered in his ear.

"Couldn't be the stripper I ordered?" Nathan asked as he reached over the couch and swung Haley over. She squealed with delight. How she loved to be the only thing in the world that could be better than basketball. Nathan brushed the few strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail and on her face. "You don't look like a stripper…definitely hotter than the ones I normally have." He teased.

"I'll be sure to tell my agency that- normally my customers are buffer, hotter, and smoother than you. But I suppose you will do." Haley said as she pulled Nathan closer before smiling.

"Thanks hales." Nathan said as he pretend to be really hurt by it. "Really know how to hurt a mans ego."

"Sorry." She said quietly as she touched his cheek with the palm of her hand. As if the guilt wasn't going to let her rest to night, tonight's events washed over her. She was never good with keeping things from Nathan and she knew this would be no different. Haley knew Nathan was wondering what she was thinking. "Nathan, I have something to tell you." She scooted herself up gently pushing him back to do so. "I figured it would be for the best. I don't like putting stress on you or adding up to the problems we have, but-"

Haley was stopped as Nathan pinched her pink lips shut. "Haley, you're rambling. What is it?"

She licked her lips as Nathan let go. She looked up at his awaiting eyes, waiting for what she had to tell. "Dan," The name alone had Nathan tense, quiet and quickly angry.

"What about Dan? What did he do? Was he bothering you, Haley?" His questions coming out in one short breath. "I swear-"

It was Haley's turn to shut Nathan up. Her tiny finger was on his upturned lips. "Let me finish before anything else is said." She more of directed than asked. Nathan kissed her finger and motioned her to continue.

"Dan came into the café today, and…he was being Dan! He just sat there, staring and smiling, it was beyond creepy! At first I told myself I would brush it off; remember you said not to let him get to me?" Haley asked rhetorically. "So I tried to do that but…"

Nathan watched her, waiting for the rest of the story. "Oh Nathan, I'm sorry! When he asked about you I couldn't stop myself. I blew up- I started yelling at him."

"What did you say?" Nathan asked in a neutral tone.

"I might have called your mom a bitch and Dan a jackass- I also warned him to stay away from you." Haley whispered as she looked down at her hands which were fiddling with Nathan's. She closed her eyes to the silence, she expected Nathan to be a little mad. Looking up to explain herself Nathan's lips crashed against hers. "Mmm." Haley murmured as Nathan's hands roamed around her back, she pulled him closer by grabbing fists full of his shirt. When they broke apart, their breathing rougher, Nathan leaned his head to Haley's. "God, you're so sexy when you're protective of me." He teased with a smile.

Haley moved back to see his face. "Wait, you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"I- I assumed…Nathan their still your parents. They've been in your life since the beginning, and I just…I don't know." She finished with a small shrug. Nathan smiled at her honesty, but he shook his head.

"You're right. They still are my parents, but that still doesn't change who they are or what they've done. Yes, they've been in my life since I can remember, but have they ever been apart of it? No. You been in my life for an only a few months yet, you have always been there for me. I'm sorry you got yourself into this, I know I warned you while we were dating yet I had no idea that after we got married…" Nathan shook his head. Haley lifted her hand to his cheek, pushing his face up.

"Hey, look at me." She instructed. Haley didn't continue until Nathan did so. "I love you. I married you knowing exactly what it was like, and I don't regret it. I'm here for you. Nathan, your problems are my problems. Now, do you love me?"

"Of course." Nathan placed a small kiss on her lips. "Always and Forever."

Nathan looked at Haley before continuing. She was always there for him, no matter how small of a thing it was; she never questioned his motives or who he was. He knew he had her for the rest of his life, and he couldn't help but find his heart swell at that.

------------------ ------------------------------------------ ---------------------------- -----------------

Nathan lifted the last box of equipment into the back of his old beat up car. Today was the first day of camp for him and the guys on the team. It wasn't a necessary camp, just something that Nathan and the guys on the team came up with. Closing the trunk Nathan let out a tired sigh, it was too early in his book but being married to Haley he learned the motto, "The early bird gets the worm."

"Nathan you almost forgot this." Haley called out as she ran down the stairs of the apartment complex and jogged her way to Nathan. "Here put it on or you'll freeze to death."

Before Nathan could say anything Haley had wrapped Nathan's sweat shirt over his head, covering his eyesight. "Thanks hales." Nathan muttered from the sweatshirt. Haley laughed as she helped fix the mangled sweatshirt.

"I can't believe your going away for so long."

"It's only for two days, Haley. I'm sure you can live without drama in your life for that long." Nathan teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. Still sad from the situation Haley shrugged as she laid her head against Nathan's chest and brought her arms around his waist.

"I suppose, just make sure to be careful. Don't drink at all, okay? Plus try not to stay up to late you know how grouchy you can get when you do that, and-"

"I get it. Be good." He said as she placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, whenever I think of doing any of that I'll just pretend your behind me ready to attack." Nathan said against her forehead.

Haley pulled back. "You make that seem like a bad thing."

"No, no. I wish you could come with me. I want you to come with me…but I don't want you exposed to any of the other guys living styles. Best to just stick with mine."

Haley leaned up on her toes and wrapped her arms securely around Nathan's neck, pulling him until he met with her lips. She wasn't going to see him for two days, three days tops, so she wanted one last keepsake before he left. She smiled against his lips and poked her tongue out, tracing it along the edges of Nathan's mouth until he granted her access. Though Haley wasn't one for public display, it was five in the morning, who could possibly be watching? Nathan pulled her tighter to him, every curve and dip of her body he wanted to fill. "I don't have to go…right way." Nathan choked out as Haley moved her lips from his mouth to the blazing hot skin on his neck. Despite the cold, his body had overheated from Haley's first touch. Nathan couldn't see Haley's face but he could even feel her smile on his skin.

Moving her head back, crooking it up in order to look in his darkened eyes. Haley bit down on her lip, not pondering on Nathans request but to hide the smile that she could feel burning on her lips. She gently removed his scarf, throwing it on the top of the cars roof, as she secondly removed Nathans jacket. Sliding it off Nathan couldn't help but let his smile break through; he helped her shrug it off and threw it on the ground. Not being able to contain herself, Haley smiled as she removed her thermal and let it fall with a small thump. Though Nathan knew it was building up with this, his throat went dry as the sight of Haley in just her jeans and bra was standing in front of him. Though the thrill of it set through him, and he wanted nothing more than to have her right there and then; his protective instinct kicked in.

"Hales…someone could see you." He said as he turned them around, pressing Haley's back to the car as his he used his body to shield her from any prowling eyes. Haley giggled. "Nathan, who's going to see me?"

"Peeping toms or homeless men that wander around- your body is only for me."

Haley crooked her eyebrow up. "Is that so? Aren't you a little stingy?" Nathan smiled, it did sound like that. But it was true, Haley was his, and even when the guys on the team joked about Haley like that Nathan became furious. One incident with Brandon from the team stopped the whole team all together from Haley sex jokes.

"I just protect what is mine…and you Haley Scott," Nathan kissed her neck, feeling her pulse race as he placed his lips to her skin. "Are mine."

"Well…," Haley choked as Nathan pushed his body closer to hers. His hand working his way up her exposed skin. "I…" Nathan smiled as Haley trailed off; he loved when he had that effect on her.

Haley couldn't take it anymore and grabbed both sides of Nathans head and brought her lips to his. With such force that Nathan was sure they would both have bruises there by the afternoon- but that didn't bother him. He brought his hands to her hair, tangling his rough hands into her wavy brown locks.

Haley lifted Nathans shirt up, almost freeing him from it when a pair of car lights past and stopped on the other side of the rode. Haley pulled Nathans body closer, hiding herself from whoever that was. "Nathan, my shirt!" Haley hissed, as if it being off in the first place was Nathans fault.

"Calm down- its just Lucas. He's riding with me."

Haley grabbed her thermal and quickly put it on. "Lucas? That makes it worse!"

Just as Haley pushed back Nathan to grab his jacket and scarf for him Lucas was making his way down towards them. "Don't worry Haley I didn't see anything- thank god." He said as he shook his head from the sight he did see. Nathan put his jacket and scarf on with the help from a blushing Haley.

"Hey Luke, you ready to get going?" Nathan asked as he popped the trunk for Lucas, who placed his bag in there.

"Ya, lets get going."

"Bye Luke, you guys be good, okay?" Haley said sternly with a smile as she kissed Luke on the cheek.

"Oh you bet." Lucas stated sarcastically as climbed in the passenger seat shutting the door behind him.

Turning to Nathan, Haley gave him a quick kiss on the lips as she hugged him. "I love you." Nathan smiled against her hair, wrapping his arms tighter. "I love you too, I'll call you whenever I can, okay?"

Nodding her head, Haley pulled back. "Well get going, I'm sure Luke is getting irritated." She said with a small laugh.

"Bye." Nathan kissed her forehead and sat in the driver's seat.

Haley waved to them as they drove away, and when they were out of sight she made her way back to her apartment. Closing the door behind her, she welcomed the silence and darkness. Even with Nathan gone she felt content, at home… safe.

Crawling into the sheets, closing her eyes as she subsided into slumber there wasn't any fear or doubt in her mind that Nathan wouldn't come home safe. Haley knew it, but as smart as she was, and as brave as she felt when she was with Nathan, there was little that she knew or would ever imagine.


	3. Bury Me In My Memories

**Thanks so much for the reviews and comments- I truly do take them into consideration and love to know what you guys think! I have already written the next three chapters, so the updates should be fairly quick! I hope everyone had a great holiday and new years- also for a side note, I have started writing an additional story. Of course One Tree Hill and Naley centered its called ****A War Between Two Hearts**** Soon another chapter to ****New Way Home**** will be up as well. I hope everyone takes the time to check that out. Thanks so much!!**

**------- --------------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- -------------- ----------- ------**

"I'm so glad that you arrived safely, had me worried for a while when you didn't call."

"Sorry, Whitey had us do a couple drills before we even got to the hotel. Brutal- I cant even feel my legs." Nathan groaned as he closed his eyes. He scooted his body higher on the bed, trying to find the perfect spot. The team had arrived to their destination two hours ago, right on time, yet as soon as they stepped off the bus Whitey had already set up a few drills to wake them up before their later practices in the evening. Nathan had just walked in his hotel room, though he was tired and felt dead weight, he picked up his cell and called home. He knew Haley has been worried, or at least waiting for his call, because she picked up before the first ring was finished.

"I understand, I'm sorry I know that's the whole point of you going to this little camp is to practice I just…" Haley trailed off as she started to clean up the apartment.

"I love you."

He could hear Haley smile on the other end of the phone. "I love yo-Ouch!" Haley yelled as she dropped the phone and replaced her grip to her knee. Putting pressure on her throbbing knee Haley bit down on her lower lip as she waited for the worse of the pain to pass. Less than a minute later she removed her hand and saw her knee red with the surface of her skin slightly peeled. Touching it with her forefinger she examined once more, and determined that she was fine. The luck she was having today. Picking up the phone, she curiously called Nathan's name unsure whether he was still on.

"Nathan?"

"What happened?" Nathan's voice was thick with curiosity and concern.

Feeling a bit of embarrassment, Haley tried to find a way to phrase without sounding like an idiot. "I…I ran into the dresser drawer."

Nathan was quiet on the other hand that Haley thought the call was dropped but was soon assured not when Nathan started to laugh on the other end. At first Haley wasn't sure she was hearing correctly, but when the laughter grew louder she rolled her eyes.

"Your mean you know that Scott?" Haley scoffed as she continued picking up around the apartment, having a hard time believing that she lived in a place of this type of pigsty for so long. "I injure myself and you laugh; for your information I fell out of the bath tub today, dropped a pan on my toe, and now just hit my knee on the dresser. What does my husband do? He laughs at me and the misfortunes that happen to me."

"No, I'm laughing at your clumsiness babe." Nathan stated as if that was a better reason for his sudden burst of laughter.

Haley threw the pile of clothes she had picked up and stuffed it into the laundry basket, the basket already overflowing with clothes Nathan had left hidden in the tiny corners of theirs apartment. "Sure."

"Okay, I'm sorry. You okay?" Sitting up from his position Nathan wiped his hand over his face to discard any trace of laughter. Looking down at his ring he couldn't help but smile, just a week before he left Haley had stole his wedding band while he was sleeping and had it specially engraved with her name and the day of their wedding as she did with hers as well. "Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe…we'll see when you get home." Haley flirtatiously teased and giggled when Nathan let out a low frustrated growl. She loved it when she had him like this, where he was the one begging.

"Hales."

"What?" Haley asked innocently. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson- never to laugh at me." Haley stated with pride, feeling she got him wrapped around her finger now. But Nathan was never the type of person to give in to Haley's teasing games. "Oh really? Okay Haley, we'll see how long you last without having sex."

"I can last pretty long for your information. Remember- I waited!"

"Things are different now. You now know what its like, plus how can you resist my charm." Haley grunted. Nathan was right.

"I'm sure I can manage."

"I believe you." Nathan said with defeat. "I mean you weren't the one who wanted to have sex outside by the car in the early hours of the morning with god knows who was watching. That wasn't you, right?" Nathan said sarcastically. He could hear her rolling her eyes over the phone, he got her.

"Whatever, I didn't call so you could tease me. I called to make sure your okay and for you to know that…."

"What?"

Haley sighed. "That I miss you."

Nathan smiled. He knew they weren't normal. Married at age seventeen, both living far away from their parents, Nathan was a star athlete as Haley was a girl he told himself he didn't deserve, and that they were in love. But he didn't care, because with Haley, Nathan never wanted to be normal. Not if normal would take away from what they had. "I miss you too, and-" Nathan heard a beep, recognizing the sound for his call waiting. Looking at his screen he saw it show Lucas. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Nathan hit ignore. "Sorry Hales, but its Luke. He's probably lost and needs help find the room or something."

"Its okay, I knew it wouldn't last long. I'll talk to you soon."

"You bet, I love you."

"I love you too." The phone went dead, and the dial tone was all Haley could hear now. Removing it from her ear she threw it on the bed, hearing it bounce softly.

The rest of the day consisted of Haley running around the house cleaning. Though she wanted the house to be in tip top shape before Nathan returned, it was also something she did when she had a lot on her mind. She missed her parents, hadn't spent enough time with Luke, she worried about finals, and most of all, Nathan. Dan and Deb still weren't giving up when it came to their son, Haley grunted at that. Their son, she didn't believe that they had the right to call him that. They may not have physically abandoned him, they still were unfit. With each thought and problem that Dan and Deb brought into Nathans life, the fire in Haley burned. She wasn't the type to let things like this get to her, but she was protective of Nathan. He was all she had, and she would never let anything hurt him. He was all she had, and she couldn't bare it if something happened to him. Haley hadn't told Nathan about her dreams the past few weeks. Every night they were the same, her and Nathan in their room staring at each other. Tears down both their cheeks, and though they wouldn't say anything to each other so many conversations were happening between their eyes and lack of body contact. It ended with Nathan getting up from the spot on the chair and out the door, it slamming, causing the house to shake and all the pictures falling to the floor, shattering. It was just a dream, she knew that. But it felt so real.

Taking the basket of laundry Haley made her way to the front door. Placing her hand on the door knob she jumped when someone knocked. Placing the basket back down, Haley looked through the peep hole. She saw who it was, and confusion took over her. Unlocking the door, Haley opened it as she at the man in front of her.

"Hey Haley."

"Hey…what you doing here?"

He laughed. "Just came to visit."

Nodding, Haley still stood with confusion. What was he doing here? "You know Nathans gone, he left to camp. I assumed you-"

"I know. That's why I came by today. Would it be okay if I came in?" He asked not even waiting for her response as he pushed his way in. Haley stood back and watched as he made his way to the couch, sitting down.

"Umm…can I get you anything? Coke, water, Gatorade-"

"Do you have beer?"

"No, I'm afraid that I don't have that. Is water okay?" Haley asked as she stood in the kitchen staring at the back of his head. There was something about the way he was here, the way he was acting…had Haley wondering. When he nodded, Haley opened the fridge grabbing a bottle from the lower rack. Haley handed the bottle over to him; he grabbed it looking Haley directly in the eye. "Thanks. So what have you been up to today?"

Haley sat on the other couch, keeping her distance. "I've been cleaning. That's all, picking up here and there…" Haley trailed as she watched him spin the bottle cap on the coffee table. 'Is there a real reason why you're here, was there something you had to get from Nathan or drop off?"

Ignoring her question, he said. "Nathans a lucky guy to have you, he doesn't even have to say anything to make that known. He loves you."

"I know." Haley whispered.

The bottle cap twirled on the polished coffee table, it spinned so fast that it was practically invisible. The small gush of wind was the only thing heard in the house. "He would do anything for you, you know that? Nathans this aggressive, passionate, angry guy…piss him off, touch anything that's his and you have world war three on your hands. Nothing back in the day would set him off, until," He stopped the spinning, by slamming his hand on top of the cap and used his free hand to point at Haley. "You. You Haley are what the poets and movies call, 'his everything.' And I can't blame him, you're an attractive woman. I see you around town and at the café; the way your hair bounces, the smile on your lips, and when you wear that blue denim skirt…I swear I just wish it was only me and you in that cafe."

Haley opened her mouth to say something. But it all happened so fast, the change of conversation that she didn't know where her head was at.

"I want you Haley. And I will have you; it doesn't matter to me that you're with Nathan…that's never stopped me before." He got up causing Haley to get up from her spot on the couch and practically run to the door, before she could open it he slammed it shut. "I knew this might happen…good thing I have a back up plan."

"Get out you son-" Haley was shut up as he pulled her to him planting his lips on hers. Haley pressed her hands on his chest, pushing him with all her strength. He opened his mouth and poked his town against her closed ones. Haley groaned with disgust. Bringing one of her hands up Haley smacked him on the cheek. It may not have been the best angle or right amount of strength but it was enough to stagger him backwards.

"Get out, or I will call the cops!" Haley yelled as she wiped her mouth of the unfamiliar and stale taste that he left on her lips.

With a smile spread across his lips, he just laughed. Haley could feel the tears spring in her eyes as she came to realization; she had to run. He sprung at her but tripped over the laundry basket Haley had earlier placed on the ground.

"Shit!" He groaned but got up in record time. Haley had ran to the kitchen, opening the draws to find something to use. Barely touching the tip of the knife handle, Haley screamed as she was tackled to the ground hitting her head on the tile floor. She moaned as the pain surged throughout her head. Haley grabbed her head, feeling something cold and wet. Bringing her shaking hand to her face, she opened her eyes and saw the red. He pinned her hands back as he straddled her tiny waste. Haley fought with him; she tried to break free her wrists as well as trying to kick her way out from underneath him. "Let…go…of me!" Haley groaned as she tossed and fought underneath him.

"If you keep fighting I'll only make this worse." He threatened.

Haley broke her knee free and kicked with as much strength to his groin. He hissed in pain, and Haley opened her eyes to watch him in pain. She wanted to enjoy him fall to pieces, but succeeding wasn't as easy as she thought. Haley saw the anger swirl in his eyes, and his jaw clench as he lifted his fist in the air. Knowing what was going to happen next, Haley closed her eyes and waited for it. His clenched fit plowed with Haley's left cheek. Before she could react to the pain, he hit her again with as much force to her stomach. Haley tried to comprehend what was going on; her mind was not fogged with pain she had never experienced. She could feel something wet and cold running down the side of her face. Haley's muscles twisted and clenched as she tried to stop the pain in her stomach. She had to leave. She had to try.

She turned her body, until she was on her stomach. She felt the coolness of the tile press against her stomach. Doing her best to see through her blurred vision, she saw her shirt was off.

Haley no longer felt his body weight on her, was he done? Was this all he wanted, to get this rise from her? Haley managed to crawl a few inches before she felt to hands drag her back. His grip was hard and desperate. She screamed as she felt him pinch her with his rough hands.

"Where do you think your going? Just need to get my bottoms of." He said with a laugh, his voice hoarse and breathing ragged.

"Stop…" Haley croaked as she pushed at his chest once more, but little that did for her. He grabbed Haley by the shoulders and dragged her limped body to the wall, slamming her into it. The cold and wet liquid that still flowed from her head wasn't the only thing streaming down her face. It was being mixed with a warm, salty liquid, Haley taste the mixture in her mouth. She didn't know when she started crying, or when this all began to happen, but it was too late. That realization alone, made Haley cry harder. She pushed his hands away as he began to undo her jeans, but as much as she fought the more pain he caused her.

"Quit being like that. I swear it'll be over before you know it." He whispered in her ear as he pulled down her jeans and underwear.

"NO!" Haley screamed as loud as she could, but it hurt, she felt sore and tired already. The fight wasn't over, and yet she already knew she lost. He again grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her body to the wall with force, his touch feeling like flames against her skin. "Stop…please." Haley begged as her clothes were now no longer a barrier, without opening her eyes she gasped at the weird and wrong touch of his skin on hers. Kissing her on the shoulder, and trailing his way up her neck to her lips, Haley pushed Haley back to the living room, throwing her on the couch. Haley's vision was blurred, distorted; she couldn't tell what was real and what her this nightmare come to life.

She felt herself slipping away from reality. Haley almost smiled, it was better this way. To experience this in a place she couldn't remember or feel it. She had to think of anything but what was happening.

Nathan.

Haley saw his face in her head. Different versions of Nathan flashed before her; the first tutoring session, their first date, Nathan playing basketball, when he waited for her on the beach before they wed, their wedding night….their wedding night. Haley shut her eyes tight as she tried to lose herself in that special moment she had with her husband. The one man she ever opened her heart and body to. And now…she felt numb. Cold. Worthless. Used.

Once he finished, she felt his heavy, tainted body move off of her. "Don't worry Haley, I used protection." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Haley laid on the couch motionless, she couldn't a thing, feel anything, see what was happening. Her mind completely shut off. He dressed quickly, and without a word left shutting the door with a bang.

That was it. Haley screamed as loud as she could, the volume putting strain on her throat. She buried her face in her hands, crying and screaming with frustration and anger. How did this happen? Why did this happen?

Curling up into a ball, Haley pulled the blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her naked body. It ached, but she didn't move. She couldn't. Haley cried until the tears on her face dried, until her eyes couldn't produce anymore, and until the blood on her body dried up like a rose in the heat. What was she going to do, how would she face everyone looking like this? How would she face Nathan? Curling herself tighter, Haley drowned herself in memories of her and the man she loved.


	4. Trouble Is My Friend

The apartment was filled noise. Every machine in the apartment was on and running, the television was blaring a sitcom; the radio was on some random station, as the microwave beeped its countdown. That's how it had been these past few days; noisy. Haley found ease in them; they helped drown out the cries and screams of her fatal encounter.

Nathan was due to be home in the next hour, but Haley was torn on whether she wanted him to come or not. She had missed him, that was never the problem, but for him to see her….Haley cringed every time she thought of the reunion. Reunions were meant to be sweet and blissful, not full of pain and anger. Not towards him, no, to herself.

Haley turned the bathroom faucet on, watching the water change from cold, calm liquid to hot, scorching water. The hot water helped with the pain, it seemed to numb the cuts and bruises. Dipping the small cloth under the faucet, Haley let it soak. For an instant she caught sight of herself, something she had been avoiding since her first and last look. She had removed all mirrors; throwing them in the closet…their presence was no longer needed. But the bathroom mirror's stayed…

Removing her eyes quickly, Haley shut the water off and squeezed the soaked cloth before looking at herself again. She couldn't recognize this girl. She knew it was someone she once knew, someone who once was brace, carefree, and pure. But this girl no longer existed; all that was left of her was the hollow case she once possessed. Haley took off her clothing piece by piece, taking her time as well as being careful not to touch the places that hurt the most. Her shirt was off….her socks…her sweatpants….last, her underwear. That was the hardest, that's where, besides her face, it hurt the most. Grabbing the cloth, Haley gave it one last shake and then proceeded to her daily ritual.

She brushed the cloth lightly on her legs, starting where the bruises and cuts began. They hadn't gone better; they somehow seemed to get worse with time. As if becoming a part of her, reminding her of it all. Haley then placed the hot cloth between her thighs; a small hiss came from her pursed lips as the pain increased. She slowly dabbed the area, wanted to just scrub and get rid of it all.

Looking at the cloth, she saw the specks of blood. With a small sigh, Haley threw the cloth in the wastebasket. She had been bleeding since the incident, not sure why, but the blood wasn't heavy just a small flow that seemed to be getting lighter by the day. Today wasn't so bad.

Grabbing another cloth, Haley began the process once again.

This time she ignored her lower half, which would have to wait. Haley faced the mirror, once finishing the area of her abdomen and arms; she paid the remaining attention on her face. It was the worst. The punches and bangs to the head were the sure cause of that. Haley dabbed the cuts on her lip, until the heat had numbed it, then she continued to take care of the ones on her cheek and forehead. She looked like a rotting fruit- her face was covered in bruises of all colors. Blue, green, yellow, purple….

Finally giving up one the hope of dabbing the cuts and bruises away, Haley threw the cloth aside.

"Haley?" Nathan shouted from the living room.

Haley hadn't heard him come in; she quietly shut the bathroom door and grabbed her robe from the hook. Placing it on, she could hear Nathan turn the television off, followed by the radio. Taking a deep breath, Haley brushed her hair until it semi covered her head. That will have to do. She tried to make herself look presentable but she did all that she could to hide her face. Placing her ear to the door, she could hear Nathan rummaging around the apartment. "Haley, where are you?"

Taking a step back from the locked door, Haley made sure she was fully covered before unlocking it and walking out.

She could hear him in the living room, her heart beat with the fact that he was here; how she missed him. Yet the lump in her throat made it hard for her to breathe. Nathan zipped his bag open, taking out his bottle of water. He twisted the cap and brought the opening to his mouth drinking a cup full. In the corner of his eye he saw Haley in her robe, putting the cap on he turned fully to her a smile on his face. He missed her, not only did he know that but everyone on the team. Whitey even made him take an oath of silence. Nathan slowly felt that smile disappear when he saw Haley.

Her hair was in her face, hanging long and low. Yet even with that as a shield he could see her face. The bruises ran deep and colored, the cuts were fresh and painful looking yet, even with Haley face looking so bad he had never seen anyone more beautiful.

Dropping the bottle from his hand he took two big strides to Haley wanting to touch yet unsure where it hurt. "Haley what the hell happened?" Nathan said as he looked at her, his voice cracking at the end. He was gone for a few days, and this happened. His promise to always protect Haley felt like it was a sham. Haley looked down, unable to make eye contact with Nathan. She knew he was concerned, she could hear it in his voice and see his shoulders and jaw tense. "Haley? What happened?" Nathan said more sternly.

"I…I…fell." Haley said quietly.

"Fell? From what? The top of the roof? Haley you don't get this from falling!" Nathan said as he gently touched her cheek. He quickly withdrew when he saw her eyes water.

"What happened?"

Haley cleared her throat and looked him straight in the eye. "I was doing laundry the other day and I guess I over did the basket, as I was walking down the stairs I…tripped. I didn't have time to react so I rolled all the way down. That's what happened."

Nathan sighed. "Oh baby, did you call anyone? Brooke, Peyton, the ambulance to make sure your okay?"

Haley shook her head. "No, because it's my fault. I brought this on to myself. I ignored the signs, I let it happen….my fault." Haley said through her teeth as she walked past Nathan into the kitchen. Nathan watched with confusion as Haley stood at the counter, her back towards him. Though he wanted to believe her story he knew there was more. Coming behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist, and for the first time he felt Haley tense up. In _his_ arms. Without removing his arms, Nathan backed off a little. Bringing his face to the back of her hair. "I missed you. I'm glad you're okay…" Nathan whispered to a silent and still Haley.

Haley wanted nothing more to turn around and wrap her arms around him and kiss him, but she brushed that thought off. She didn't deserve this, Nathan didn't deserve her. She felt disgusting…and that feeling didn't seem like it was ever going away.

"I missed you too." Haley said as she removed herself from Nathan and grabbed a cup of water. Nathan watched her before turning around, leaning against the kitchen island. Nathan crossed his arms as he began worrying about Haley, that's when he noticed the couch. When he walked into the apartment he knew something seemed off, besides all the electronics being on, there was something else different. Now he knew. The living room couch that was placed in between the TV and kitchen was gone. It was now placed in the corner of the living room, covered in nothing but Haley's clothes in a pile on one side and the blanket that usually rested over the couch on the other side.

Without turning around Nathan questioned this odd change. "What's the couch doing over there?"

Haley looked behind her and saw Nathan staring in the direction of the items she wanted to get rid of. "I don't want it anymore."

That got Nathans attention, making him turn around. "You don't want it anymore? Haley that's no reason to throw out a perfectly good couch especially when we don't have the money to buy a replacement."

"Not just the couch, the clothes and the blanket. I don't want them in this house anymore." Haley said more sternly.

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down shaking his head. He was trying to keep calm, but this was so unlike Haley. "No. Haley we aren't throwing a perfectly good couch away! Just because you don't like it anymore- it's staying!"

Haley threw her cup in the sink, the sound was deafening. "I don't want it Nathan! I don't give a shit what you do with it, burn it for all I care!" Haley said as she started walking back to their bedroom. "When I come out it better be gone, all of it!" Nathan jumped slightly as the bedroom door slammed, shaking the pictures on the wall.

Nathan stood in the kitchen in disbelief. There was something that Haley wasn't telling him.

--------------- ----------------------------- ---------------------------------- ---------------------------

Nathan had been outside of the apartment for the last three hours. Somehow the air in the apartment got thick, and he just had to get out. Leaning on the railing of the apartment complex Nathan pulled out his phone and dialed.

It rang two times before the other person on the end picked up. "Hey Nathan."

"Hey." Nathan said dully into the receiver.

"What's up?" Peyton asked as the sound of rummaging was heard on the other end.

Getting up from his spot Nathan walked further down from their door. "Did you happen to visit Haley while I was away?"

"No, I called a few times but either the phone was disconnected or it went straight to voicemail. Forget to pay your phone bill Scott?" Peyton joked, laughing alone. The phone fell silent. "Nathan what's wrong?"

"I don't know…nothing I guess. I came home to find Haley just….she looks like she got hit by a pick up truck. I asked her how it happened and she said she fell down the stairs to the laundry room."

"You don't believe her?"

"No-yes…I don't know. I personally have never fallen down the stairs so I don't know how that plays out but…" Nathan rubbed his free hand over his face. "Peyton if you saw her….you wouldn't recognize her."

"Would you like it if I came over?"

"Not tonight, what about on Tuesday? I think she will open up to you. Thanks Peyton." Nathan said into the receiver as he hung up.

Before going inside Nathan had one more person to call.

------------- ------------------------------ -------------------------------- ----------------

Nathan sat at the kitchen island, drinking a Corona, as he stared at the couch.

He didn't understand why Haley was against the couch. What made it more confusing was the fact that she wanted one of her favorite shirts and pants to be thrown away as well. Chugging down the last drops of the beer Nathan set it down on the counter before getting up and made his way to the couch. He picked up the shirt about to throw it back down as he saw specks of red on the shirt. Before analyzing it to much Nathan heard a small knock on the door. Setting the shirt back down, Nathan walked over and opened the door.

"Hey, thanks for coming."

Luke nodded as he popped in the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. "No problem."

Running a hand through his hair, Nathan led Lucas to the couch. "I called Austin, Tim, and even Jake but….all busy."

"I don't mind. So where's Haley? I haven't seen her since we left." Luke asked as he sat on the arm of the chair.

"She hasn't been feeling well; I think she got sick while I was away so she's been in the room." Nathan said as he crossed his arms. "She fell down the apartment stairs on her way to the laundry room, so she's kind of been in pain."

"Shit." Lucas said as he played out Haley falling. "Did she break anything? Did anyone come and check up on her?"

Nathan ran his hand through his hair once more. "No, she seems fine. But I called Peyton and she basically said no. I guess we've been having electricity problems because Peyton couldn't get through."

Lucas nodded as he scratched his nose with his forefinger. "So what you need help with?"

"Oh, ya. Haley and I want to get rid of this couch," Nathan pointed to the object Luke was sitting on. "I just need help caring the damn thing down to the dumpster."

"Dumpster? Sell it Nate, you can get at least five hundred from this-I heard that Kevin was looking for a new couch, sell it to him." Lucas said.

Nathan pondered about it. It was a better idea then throwing it out, plus Haley and him could use the money.

"Okay, do you have his number? Think he can pick it up tonight?"

"Let me call him." Digging into his pants Lucas pulled out his cell phone as he scanned his contacts and dialing Kevin's number. Nathan looked away as Lucas offered the couch for a reasonable amount. Nathan looked down the hall to their bedroom door; Haley hadn't come out since she slammed it.

"Okay, it's done. Kev will be by in ten, so you want to take this down there?" Luke exclaimed as he closed his phone.

"Umm, yes, let's do it." Nathan agreed as he got read to lift.

Without anything else being said, the guys grabbed the couch and carefully made their way from the apartment to the parking lot.

Haley heard the sound of the front door shut the voice fading. She lay still on the bed, not moving, not even sure if she was still breathing. A tear rolled down her swollen cheek.

It was hurting her. Being silent was hurting Haley, yet she couldn't bring herself to say it.


	5. When I Don't Work, The Bottle Will Do

**Thank you everyone for you patience and understanding. My sickness was serious, however, curable. So the worst is over. Thanks for all the kind words, means so much! Now please enjoy this chapter, as well as the new chapters I have posted or will shortly post for A New Way Home and A War Between Two Hearts.**

"Haley!" Nathan shouted before gulping down the last drops of orange juice from the carton. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Nathan was met with silence. He threw the empty carton into the trash bin as he picked up his back pack, which he had placed on the floor where the couch used to be, and put it on. Nathan looked around the half empty living room. Though it was just a piece of furniture, it had taken up most of the front apartment and now that it was gone, the apartment looked more than empty.

But he did it for Haley.

Though she hadn't been feeling well Nathan knew she would still come to school. Haley never missed school, rarely, the only occasion he could think of was when he had urged her to ditch with him twice. But that didn't count. "Haley, we have to leave now!" Nathan shouted once more as he checked his cell phone, before closing it. Hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway, Nathan turned around to a sight he wasn't expecting.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked bewildered.

Crossing her arms, Haley shrugged her arms. "I'm not going to school Nathan, I figured me wearing my pajamas still would have been a dead give away."

Walking towards her Nathan roved his eyes once more at her attire. She was still in the same pajamas that she wore when Nathan had arrived home. Haley barely moved or even spoke to him since he'd been back and though Haley wasn't in the best shape, he didn't think that would stop her from going to school. "Hales, you can't miss class, your injuries aren't so bad." He lied as he gently reached to touch her swollen and bruised cheek. To his surprise, she let him. Though she winced when he brushed his thumb across his softly, she let him do what he pleased. That was different.

"Please, Haley? Meet me halfway here?"

Sighing softly, she stepped back breaking contact with Nathan, as she looked down towards the ground. Nathan waited eagerly for her response, hoping that Haley would just go.

Haley looked up. "No, Nathan. Not today."

Nathan stood once again at the end of the hallway as Haley walked back to the bedroom, shutting the door.

Sighing in defeat Nathan grabbed his bag, slinging it on his back as he walked out of the apartment door. He didn't understand. Since he had arrived home he had done all that she asked of him. Get rid of the couch, her clothes, the blanket, she didn't want to go out, don't give her the phone….don't touch her.

It was last night that she had uttered those words to him. Nathan always respected what Haley wanted, always tried to make her feel comfortable when it came to them being intimate. But last night, as they laid in bed, Nathan had reached over to wrap his arms around her slender body when Haley whispered in the night. "Don't touch me."

Not sure he heard her correctly Nathan kept his arm around her waist, but lifted his head to ask Haley what she had said. Before he could ask, Haley removed his arm and scooted closer to the other side of the bed. Though she wasn't mean or forceful about it, her words had a mixture of sadness and venom.

Nathan hoped it was the fact that she was sick. He begged her to go see a doctor, but Haley always had the same answer. "They can't help me."

Pulling into the schools parking lot Nathan felt his phone vibrated against his thigh.

Digging into his pants, Nathan retrieved his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Nathan."

Immediately Nathan clenched his jar at the unfortunate familiar voice. "What do you want Dan?"

"I heard you came back from practice."

Opening his car door, he got out of the beat up machine. "Yes."

Silence overtook the conversation. "Don't you think you should tell me how it went? How did you do? How was that poor excuse you have for a coach?"

"Better than the poor excuse I have for a father." Nathan grunted. "Listen, I don't owe you anything. I have to go."

Shutting his phone, he watched his screen as it displayed his ended call with Dan.

"Nathan!"

Looking up, Nathan scanned the crowds for the person who called his name. It only took a minute when he saw the rest of the guys from the team sitting at one of the tables located in the quad.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nathan asked as he greeted his friends.

"Nate you missed the craziest thing. Brandon here," Tim exclaimed as he pointed to their teammate. "Just mistook Miss. Kalch as a student!" Tim laughed as if it just happened while the others rolled their eyes but carried a smile on their lips.

Nathan smirked as Tim vividly retold and reenacted the story. Nathan shook his head, though he was paying attention to this hilarious story, he couldn't keep his mind off Haley. Sadly, he knew what she was doing. Lying in bed or in their bedroom bathroom; lately she had been spending time in there and Nathan wasn't quiet sure why. She was constantly taking showers and spending time in there. Before bed yesterday he had walked in on her mixing makeup to cover up her wounds. When she asked how it looked, Nathan felt bad for lying when he said it looked better. In all honesty, it made it stand out more.

"So where's tutor girl?" Tim asked as he bit into his breakfast burrito.

Nathan shrugged. "Haley isn't feeling too good, so she's at home." Looking on the other side he saw the cheerleaders sitting on another quad table laughing at something Bevin just said. "Listen, I'll see you at practice today." He waved off as he made his way to the girls.

"Why Nathan Scott," Rachel greeted as she brought the attention to Nathan. "I see Haley's not here. Looking for another housewife?" She winked wickedly.

"Not like you would be on the list." Nathan snapped back. Ever since she moved to Tree Hill, she had her eyes set on Nathan. When she finally got Nathan alone at a party at his beach house, he turned her down. Ever since she found the reason why, Rachel had been a thorn on Haley's side.

"Peyton," Nathan called out as he watched the girl with blonde curling hair look up from her sketch book. "Can…can we talk?" He gestured with his head away from the girls.

"Sure." Grabbing her belongings Peyton walked side by side with Nathan. "Where is Haley by the way?"

"Sick."

"Still? Geez Nathan, take care of your girl." Peyton teased. Noticing Nathan's lack of humor from her statement she looked up and saw him staring off.

"What's wrong?"

Turning to face her, Nathan ran his hands over his face before looking directly at her. "I don't know Peyton. Maybe I'm reading more into this than I should but," licking his lips Nathan scratched his head. "Haley's behavior is…scary. I can still see Haley in there, but it's covered with….fear, regret, sadness." Nathan whispered.

Peyton nodded as she crossed her arms over her petite body. "You know Nathan; I do seem to be an experiment at that side of life. I told you before I will talk to Haley; I can come by today after school." Peyton offered.

"I think that might help. Ever since her fall she's just been done, I don't know why. I do have a few guesses. I mean, she does miss her family, she's been having a lot of pressure from school and the café, and…the fall left her pretty banged up. I have feeling that all the bruises and cuts left her feeling that she's not attractive anymore."

"I'm on it Nathan, don't worry." Peyton playfully smacked her hand on his shoulder. "I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks." Feeling somewhat better, Nathan walked to his first period.

---------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------

"When I start the timer, I want you boys to start running your suicides. Is that clear?"

Nathan nodded, as well as his teammates, as they took their positions to start another grueling exercise. Nathan took another deep breath before swallowing a mouthful of water from his bottle before lining up with the rest of the guys. Practice had started forty minutes ago; already his body was on fire. He loved this feeling. Feeling his body burn and ache, even though he had been doing this his whole life. That was the exciting thing about it. Nathan had been playing basketball since he could remember; he had the hardest riding coach living under the same roof as him, but every time he stepped into the gym alone or with the whole town watching Nathan always felt his body react with such power.

Never in a million of years would Nathan have imagined anything to take that place of making him feel higher than anything else in the world. Then he met Haley.

The gym door swung open, causing all the players and whitey to turn to it. Taking one look Nathan turned back hanging his head low; he could never escape.

"What do you want Dan? This is a closed practice." Whitey informed as he walked closer to Dan who was grinning as he looked at the line of boys until he found Nathan.

"Just came to see my son Whitey."

"Oh ya?" Whitey glanced at Dan quickly before turning to the boys. "Lucas, your daddy is here to see you." Whitey joked, getting laughs among the boys.

Nathan looked at Lucas who was at the end of the line and the two exchanged a smile.

"Funny old man."

Whitey rolled his eyes as he returned his attention to the waiting boys. "All right. Go!" Whitey yelled before blowing his whistle. The boys took off, running from one end of the gym to the other and back again. Nathan never had a problem with running suicides; it was just like breathing air for him. But something about having Dan there watching him like a hawk had hid sidetracked.

"Come on Nathan, pull your weight!" Dan shouted as he walked closer to the gym floor where the boys were running back and forth.

"Danny I believe that's my job." Whitey said under his breath.

Dan looked at Whitey. "Then do it." He said as he smiled.

When the timer beeped the boys all stopped from their hasty sprints and took the break to catch their breaths. A few walked to the bleachers as they sat down to regain their strength, as others took long drinks of their water bottles. Nathan and Lucas met in the middle of the gym, both catching their breath.

"What you going to do?" Lucas asked stopping momentarily to look behind them.

Nathan looked back as well, seeing Dan talk to Whitey. "I don't know. I'm not too happy with him; last thing Dan did was mess with Haley at the café a couple days ago."

"I remember. Haley was ready to bite his head off."

Nathan and Lucas laughed as they thought of that night.

"How's Haley? She hasn't called me." Lucas asked while making his way to the benches, Nathan following. He couldn't help but feel his heart sore and ache from Haley's name. Yes, the feeling of his heart beating twenty times faster never seized, and Nathan was sure it never would, but also a new feeling was taking hold of him. Ache. The mention of Haley's name had his mind reliving it all. "She's okay, still sick." Nathan causally said. "Hales will be back at school tomorrow."

Taking a drink from his bottle, Lucas glanced to his side. Dan was busy on his phone, whatever it was, wasn't good. He seemed to be sternly talking to someone, though his voice lowered in almost a hush tone, Lucas could still see the veins popping out of his neck. Sensing his glare, Dan looked up, and in a flash raced out of the gym doors. "What was that about?" Nathan huffed as the gym doors banged; metal to metal.

"No clue." Lucas shook his head as he looked away from the doors and began gathering his things. "Think it would be okay if I came to see Haley tonight?"

"Well, Peyton's actually coming over." Nathan stated. "I was hoping she would help in someway. Maybe Haley just needs a girl to talk to, you know?"

"I get it. I think she works tomorrow, so I'll stop by then."

"Alright Luke, see you tomorrow." Nathan waved Lucas off as they separated in the gym's hallway. Nathan walked down the long corridor in silence. He had only been at practice for an hour, but it felt like a whole day. Being at school with out Haley was something Nathan wasn't used to. Haley rarely missed school, and the last time she did was when they first started dating. But even when she ditched, she was with him. Nathan dug into his shorts and retrieved his phone, flipping it open. The phone rang a few times, until the sound of a click was heard.

"Hello?"

"Haley?" Nathan asked softly.

"Yes, it's me." Her voice was soft, almost unrecognizable.

"How are you feeling? You home alone?"

"Nathan, nothings wrong with me." Her voice annoyed. "And who else would be home?"

Sighing deeply, Nathan nodded to himself. How he wished he could read her mind and just get a hint of what she was going through. "Listen, I just got out of practice so I should be home in ten minutes. I was thinking we could order from Mr. Cho's, you can set the order and I'll pick it up-"

"Sure. That's fine." Haley simply replied.

Opening his car door, Nathan popped the trunk up. "Okay, baby. I'll see you soon. Love you." Nathan waited for her response; however, he got nothing in return.

"Bye."

Looking at his cell, Nathan flipped it closed and stuffed the beat up phone into his pocket. Closing the trunk, he made his way to the open driver's door as he got in; Nathan was suddenly pulled back, his back slamming to the car.

"What the fuck?" Nathan exclaimed before he looked up. Suddenly, the confusion was erased and anger filled the void. "What do you want?"

"Nathan, stop it. You're being foolish." Dan restored as he removed his hands from Nathans shirt. "Now, get in your car and follow me to-"

"No way." Nathan snorted. "You can't expect me to do what you say after all that you've done the past few days."

"I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is that I'm trying to make an effort in this relationship."

Nathan nearly laughed. Did Dan honestly think he was this saint he makes himself to be? "Let me refresh your memory. You showed up at school unannounced, you show up to practice and start coaching me when you know very well that its not your job, you keep calling, and finally," Nathan sat inside the car starting it up. "You harassed Haley at work."

"Is that what she called it? Nathan I was just talking to my daughter in law." Dan said a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Whatever the hell it was, stop it! Leave Haley alone. You can pull all the shit you want on me Dan, but leave Haley alone." Nathan warned as he slammed the car door, and pulled out of the parking lot, leaving Dan alone under the street light.

--------------------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------------ -----------------------

Haley wished she didn't open the door.

After the tenth knock- more like bang- on the front door, Haley got sick of Nathans lack of simply getting his key from his pocket and opening it himself. Thinking it was Nathan Haley opened the door without the slightest thought it could be someone else.

Now sitting on the small couch that Nathan and her had left, Haley listened to Peyton ramble on about…well, she wasn't sure. She had zoned out after the first five minutes. Though she found comfort in having Peyton here and being able to have her energy around, Haley couldn't help but want to go back to her room.

"So what do you think? Sound good?" Peyton asked as she sat Indian style on the floor.

"Umm...sounds good." Haley finally said after a minute of trying to remember what Peyton was talking about.

"Really? You think by me dating Mr. Turner in order to get a good grade in English will help me get the approval for changing the music during lunch?" Peyton asked surprised as she smiled at the silliness from it.

"Oh, I didn't…Peyton I-"

"Save it James. I wasn't expecting you to listen, plus that's not why I came here. Missed you at school today." Peyton started as she nudged Haley gently on her knee. "Where were you today?"

"I wasn't feeling well."

"Have anything to do with your fall down the stairs?"

Haley felt her body tense from Peyton's question. She knew what Peyton was looking at. Her swollen lip, the cuts, the bruises, her overall deranged look. Haley saw the surprise look in her eyes once she opened the door…for a moment, she swore she saw disgust. But Haley had expected that, she saw it in Nathan, and now Peyton. Another reason not to go to school, she knew everywhere she would look she would see another pair of eyes judging her and even Nathan.

"I guess. It took its toll on me…." Haley didn't want to reveal anything. At least not yet, she knew Nathan should be the first person she should expose this to but, the thought of seeing his eyes full of shame, embarrassment, and disgust would haunt her forever. However, Peyton had become a friend that she could count on for anything, she was practically the female version of Lucas, and oddly Haley found that comforting.

"Come on, talk to me Haley. What's really getting to you?" Peyton stood up from her spot on the floor and squeezed her body into the tiny place that was left on the couch. "Nathans worried."

Haley looked up. Nathan. Why was it so hard to tell him? The longer she kept this from his, the harder it would be for the both of them to deal with. "How do you know?"

"Haley, Nathan is lost without you. He's not himself when you're not around, especially when something like this is weighing down on him. He loves you. The whole damn school knows that, and today as Nathan Scott walked in the halls of Tree Hill High," Peyton wrapped an arm around Haley's small, shaking shoulders pulling her closer. "He looked so lost. You know why don't you?"

Shaking her head, Haley furrowed her eyebrows together. "Why?"

"Nathan feels what you feel. And when you love someone so much, you just cant help but feel what they feel, whether it hurts or not."

Finally, days of silence and trying to be brave Haley felt the last strands that were pulling her together break. The tears were warm and foreign against her skin, yet the feel of them running down her cheek felt like such a relief and ironically good. Peyton didn't say another word, and did what she knew would help, even if it didn't make it go away. Peyton wrapped her arms around Haley's shaking body and let Haley sob into her chest. No one said anything for the remainder of the time, and as far as they were concerned, there was no need to. What was needed to be said could wait; right now Haley needed to let it out. Crying into Peyton's chest Haley wrapped her arms around Peyton's small frame. Nathan would be home in a few minutes, yet that wasn't the problem.

The problem was by the time Nathan would walk through the door Haley would be tear free, and returned to the mine she had become. No words spoken. No feelings shown.

Time was ticking away.


	6. We Exchanged Words

**Sorry for such a long wait for upcoming chapters from this story, as well as my others, but life here in Hawaii has been hectic yet very magical. I still have two more months on this island before I go home back on the mainland. I would like to say, for this story there are exactly eleven chapters (including this one) left of this story. Eleven does seem pretty small considering the story, but the chapters are long and fill you in on everything along with moving the story along. I may change that to twelve or thirteen chapters- but nothing beyond that. **

"Nathan?"

"In the bedroom."

Haley set down her bag and keys on the kitchen counter. The metal made a small clank as it hit against the cold marble. It had been a week since Peyton came by, a week since Haley had been back at school, a week since she finally started making an effort to be normal. Haley grabbed a glass from the cupboard and quickly filled it with some water. Digging in her pocket she retrieved the aspirin she kept for moments like this; ones when the pain would hurt more than she could take. Her wounds were healing, though they were very much visible and painful. Haley's first day back at Tree Hill High was a nightmare. Though her close friends, such as Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, as well as Nathan, were supportive, the many students there took one look at Haley and the rumors ran wild. From stories that Nathan had came home drunk and beat her to Haley being involved in a robbery at the café, but of course none of those were true. They were far from it.

Swallowing the pills and water in a quick gulp she placed the empty glass in the sink. Haley walked to the bedroom peaking her head in, unsure of what she would find. That seemed to be a new thing for her; looking twice before she went anywhere. She found Nathan, his back towards her, sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly though very much curious.

Nathan turned around. "Just fixing the zipper on my dress pants, we have a game coming up." He mumbled as he lifted the pants in the air. "I broke them awhile ago and now I can't fix the damn thing."

Walking over, Haley grabbed the pants from his hand. Taking a look at the damage she sighed. "It's not that bad. I can fix it. I use to always fix your clothes remember?"

"I know. I just didn't want to bother you."

Haley met eye contact with him briefly before bringing her attention back to the zipper. "Well, it will be fixed before game day."

Nathan nodded. He was more than relieved when Haley went back to school with him, but more relieved when Haley was slowly coming around. It wasn't a complete change, but the tiny things mattered to him. When Haley would join him for dinner, having Haley ask him how his day was, and the moments when they met contact….he swore he felt Haley reach out to him then.

"How was your shift?"

"Same as its been the past week."

"I'm sorry Haley."

Haley laid on the floor as she ducked under the bed for her sewing kit. "Karen claims it's not of my," Straightening up she pointed to her face as she shrugged. "Appearance or whatever you call it. But she keeps putting me in the back. I know I'm hideous but I doubt I will scare anyone away." Haley claimed as she opened up the kit.

"Karen's just-"

"Thinking of me? Come on Nathan. I'm not a moron; it's the way I look."

Nathan kept quiet. Though it had been a week and a half since he first laid eyes on Haley's new appearance, he would lie if he said it didn't shock him every time. It did. He couldn't believe how bruised and cut Haley got from the fall. Her bruises were purple, green, and every color of the rainbow. Her cuts were deep but still laid on her top layer of flesh. Nathan knew that the pain had to be horrific. Through Haley's cold attitude, subtle but fierce blow offs towards him, Nathan reminded himself though he was hurting she was in far more pain.

"Listen, there's a party at the Steve's beach house."

Nathan looked up to see what he could read off Haley's face. He didn't get much; her attention was completely engulfed by the tweezers and his zipper.

"We always go to these, plus I think it will be fun. To get out and relax with friends, I told the guys I-"

"Nathan if there is a point to this get to it." She spat without looking up.

Walking closer he sat in front of Haley. He watched as she froze from their close proximity and tried to coyly move from his body. At times he just wanted to hug her and see how she would handle it. Ignoring her action he continued his question. "Do you think…do you want to go?"

Haley set down the tweezers as she gave the zipper a try. She watched as the zipper did its job without a problem. Finally looking up at Nathan she handed him the pants. "That shouldn't cause-"

"Haley just answer the question." Nathan said impatiently.

Feeling the bruises and sore spots from her thighs and knees give in to the pain she brought herself up from the floor. Turning away from Nathan, she cringed at the pain she was feeling. As she gained composure, she turned back to Nathan.

"I don't feel good."

"Well its not until this weekend, you have plenty of time to get better."

"I don't think I will."

"Haley, you need to get out. Just relax and have fun baby."

Feeling slightly light headed Haley used the dresser to help hold her up. "You don't get it, do you? Do you think I don't know what everyone is saying at school? I hear them! 'What did she do to get Nathan mad?' 'Look at the bruised fruit.' 'Thought only hookers got beat like that.' Sadly, those are the nicer comments." Haley cried back. The tears were taking a seat at the brim of her eyes. She didn't like yelling or taking out her feelings on Nathan but she didn't know any other way. "So tell me why I should go to a party where everyone will be there, because I don't see it. Just…just go Nathan. Okay? I give you permission to live the life you had before me. I'm sure you miss being with an attractive girl for the night." Haley said before she could stop the words.

Nathan sat on the edge of the bed dumfounded. He closed his eyes as Haley's words stung, yet he didn't let them get to him. However, he did wish she would open up to him. This sudden outburst of this "new" Haley wasn't working for him- he wanted to know why this was her now.

"I know you don't mean that." He stated as he got up with his pants in hand. "I just don't get why you wont tell me….let me in Haley. Whatever it is. Let me deal with it too." He hoped this would be a start to reach out to her. They both stood in the room waiting for the other to say something, but were both left disappointed when neither said anything. Looking down Nathan noticed something. His eyebrows knotted as he threw the pants carelessly behind him. Haley sadly looked at him. Nathan was looking at her with disgust and confusion- the look she was expecting to see after she told him what happened. If she ever did that.

"What?" She whispered.

Without saying a word he brought his hand up and placed it on Haley's arm. He gently traced the bruises. He hadn't noticed it before, for a while he didn't understand how he missed this, but with Haley not wanting to be around him and the fact she wore nothing but sweatshirts and pants answered the question.

"Where did you get this?"

Haley looked down at where his fingers were tracing. Her heart sank.

"I…it…" Haley didn't know what to say.

Nathan didn't remove his eyes from her arm, and in a quick movement he reached for her other forearm and was met with an identical mark. "Shit."

Haley felt the light head feeling return. She felt sick. Any minute she felt she was going to throw up, faint, cry, scream. "Where did you get this? How? Who gave you this?" His voice now higher and demanding.

Removing her self from his grasp she crossed her arms. "Last week….when you were gone…." She couldn't do it. Not now. "When Peyton came over….we were playing rough. It's nothing."

Nathan's expression didn't change. He wanted to believe his wife, more than anything at the moment, but he couldn't buy it. The marks were too big and powerful for a woman.

"Swear?"

"Swear. It's nothing."

Haley's phone vibrated in her jean pocket. Grabbing the device she opened it. "Hey Lucas."

Nathan heard the muffled sound of Lucas's voice on the other end. He couldn't make out what was being said, but he watched Haley as she talked to her best friend. Though he wanted to hear what was being said, he couldn't take his eyes away from the hand sized bruises on her arms. It was the first time he had seen bruises on Haley's body, other than her face, the sight of it alone had Nathan's stomach queasy.

"Lucas wants me to come over….he says it has to do with our English exam on Friday." Haley said quietly. "He just wants some help."

He couldn't form words at the moment; he couldn't even look at her. Turning around, Nathan picked up his jeans and headed for the closet. Hanging the pair back up, he played busy as a way to avoid turning around. Haley stood there hoping Nathan to turn around, to take another look at her. She wanted to see if Nathan would make the disgust face or another face that would ease her; something to show her what he was thinking. Did he believe her?

"So I'm going to go…bye."

He felt Haley's small hand press on his back as she said farewell. Waiting for the door to shut, Nathan turned around. He walked to the window, and watched Haley walk down the stairs and head to their car. As the car was down the road, Nathan let out a sigh. What was going on? Feeling the need for a warm shower, Nathan closed the blinds and headed through the kitchen. Nathan stopped for a moment as something caught his eye. Looking down he noticed it shine slightly. Getting on his knees, Nathan reached behind the small table in the kitchen and grabbed the silver button. He examined it, it was a jean button. The cold, silver button was big and read 'Men's Levi's Jeans.' Confused, Nathan got up from the floor, and tried to remember what jeans of his had been missing a button. But the more he thought about it the more he realized that all his jeans buttons were accounted for. Seeing he was given it too much thought, he tossed the button into the junk drawer they had, and closed it.

------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- --------------------

Lucas sat across from Haley and Nathan as lunch was in session. The three ate their lunch in peace, conversation mainly coming from Nathan and Lucas; the recent sports news, class, and what practice gossip they had. Haley mindlessly picked at her sandwich as she tried to follow their conversation but finding it very hard to do so. Haley's mind was on repeat of one thing; Nathan's face as he confronted her about the bruises. It has been haunting her since then. She always had the idea that Nathan would be disgusted with her when he heard about what happened, but when she saw his face from bruises….it scared her. Her looks had taken a turn for the worse.

"So Haley thanks for helping me with the English, I think I'm going to do well." Lucas said before he bit into his hamburger.

Shrugging nonchalantly, she smiled. "Of course."

"Nate, you going to the party this weekend?"

Haley looked up at Nathan. Though he wasn't exactly avoiding or ignoring her, Nathan had been quiet and somewhat distant.

"Well, Haley and I were planning on-"

"Being there. You going?" Haley injected calmly causing a confused Nathan to look at her for the first time.

"I plan to. I already know Brooke, Peyton, and everyone on the team is going to be there."

"That's…that's what I hear too." Nathan added as he was still trying to processing it.

"I just need to find something to wear." Haley said jokingly.

Lucas laughed as he flicked a piece of bread towards Haley who dodged it the best she could. Nathan nodded as the plan to go to the party sunk in. Haley looked over at Nathan and down to her hand which she found to be twitching. Biting down on her lip she debated whether to do what she wanted to do. It would be a big step.

Taking a drink from his Gatorade he caught sight of Peyton walking towards one of the schools doors. Knowing her it was probably to the art room to draw. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to go talk to her, Nathan felt safe leaving Haley here with Lucas. Making the move to get up from the table, he immediately froze when Haley placed her hand on his thigh. Looking at her small, bruised hand for a quick moment he than looked up, making eye contact with her. Haley smiled softly, though her lips played a simple, carefree smile, her eyes held something darker. Nathan knew this was a big step, especially after all that had happened but, his opportunity to get to the bottom of this was just around the corner.

"I have to go do something. I'll see you after school." Nathan whispered as he moved away from her touch.

Haley did her best to hide the disappointment and surprise from her face, as she nodded. Lucas watched the awkward exchange of farewells, before taking another bite from his sandwich. Grabbing his bag, Nathan gave one last look behind him, before jogging to the door where Peyton had recently entered.

Nathan walked down the hall, passing a few friends who wanted to have conversations with him, but he did his best to remove himself from their grasps. Turning one of the corners, he pulled the heavy, metal door and entered the room. He was immediately hit with the smell of wood, paint, and markers. Nathan made a small disgusted face before he got used to the stench. Looking around the room he took in the countless portraits of places, people, and ideas that students had done. He caught sight of Peyton's bag but no Peyton. Hearing noise coming from the other side of a door that stood in one of the far corners of the room, he figured it was her. Taking a seat on one of the chairs, he began playing with a small clay object that was drying on the desk. Nathan laughed as he began disfiguring the piece of work.

"Hello?"

Setting the mangled clay back on the table, Nathan called back out. "Hey, it's Nathan."

"Nathan? Hey…what you doing here?" Peyton asked as she came out of the back room with markers in hand.

"I go here too, remember?"

"Funny. No, I meant what are you doing here….in the art room?"

"What? Is it hard to believe I like to hang out here?"

"Yes. You're not exactly the…ugh…creative type." She joked taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Whatever. Listen, I just need to ask you something."

Making her comfortable, she opened her sketch book and began drawing. "Shoot."

Interlacing his hands, he set them on the table. "Haley has bruises on her arm and I want to know if you did it?"

Peyton looked up. "Why would you think I did? She fell down the stairs, remember? I'm sure it's from that." She said matter fact as she went back to drawing.

"No Peyton…these bruises are…hand imprints. Haley said you did it."

"That I did it?"

"Yes. So tell me the truth….did you?"

Peyton could feel Nathan's eyes boar into her silently demanding the truth. Honestly, she didn't know the truth. All Haley told her that night was that it was something she had to deal with alone before she told anyone. But for Haley to cover something serious like that up, Peyton knew she couldn't go on lying anymore.

"Right. I remember. I did that." She said trying to sound convincing.

Nathan quirked his eyebrows. "You gave Haley bruises just by playing rough?"

Nodding at his statement she went back to drawing. "You know how I can get at times. I tried to lighten the mood up and….one thing led to the other." Peyton added with a fake laugh.

"She wasn't lying." Nathan said to himself. Peyton knew this, but heard clearly.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean to leave her bruised."

Shaking his head, Nathan grabbed his bag from the table. Nathan watched as Peyton sat their apologetic and somewhat confused. Pushing his chair back in, he went to the door. Opening the metal door, he paused as he turned back to Peyton who was still looking his way.

"I just worry about my girl. But thanks for telling me the truth."

She smiled but soon felt it fade as the door shut, echoing in the room.

"Anytime." She whispered as she ripped her drawing off the notepad, throwing it in a crumpled ball on the table. It landed next to the mangled clay piece. Grabbing it, she looked at the once piece of art, shaking her head she set it down and began a new drawing.

Lunch was over and the day went on as usual; classes every hour, students roaming the halls, laughter and voices carrying through the hallways. Haley's last class was free period, and most days she's spent it in the library doing her work before she headed off to her shift at the café. Today, however, she spent it alone in the tutor center. Doing the last of her English essay, the door opened to the tutor center. Haley looked up just in time to see Peyton closing the door behind her.

"No helpless students this hour?"

Haley shook her head no. Peyton took a seat next to her, looking down to see what Haley was working out. "English? I'm having a problem with that lately."

"I can help with that. What exactly do you need help with?"

"Well," Peyton started. "I seem to suck at the communication part, you know?"

Haley stopped organizing her papers as she looked at Peyton. "Okay….I can give you some examples to work on and-"

"Haley if you wanted me to lie for you, make sure to let me in." She said being blunt as possible. "That kind of communication."

Haley was taken back at first, but quickly regained her composure. "Look, I'm sorry that I put you in this position but I just need you to go with it."

"It's not me that I'm concerned about. In case you haven't noticed, it's your husband who is taking the blow."

Haley shook her head as she looked down, unable to meet her eyes. "It's a lot more complicated than you know."

Crossing her arms, Peyton leaned back against the chair. "So uncomplicate it for me then. Tell me why I am lying."

Haley shook her head as the tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't. Yet, she needed Peyton to lie for her, even if it meant hurting everyone in the process. Haley wasn't ready. Looking up she silently begged Peyton to understand, to just do it this once without questions. Though Haley had so much to say, so much to express, she couldn't bring herself to. As Peyton waited as patiently as she could, Haley just shook her head, she couldn't.

"Fine." Peyton spat softly as she began to get up. "I'm going to find Nathan."

"Wait!" Haley pleaded as she grabbed hold of Peyton's hand. "I'll tell you but….you have promise not to tell anyone?"

Before Peyton made another sarcastic remark she stopped herself as Haley's grip tighten. Looking into Haley's eyes she saw so many emotions, she wasn't sure which one was more dominating than the other. Nodding her head, she sat back down on her seat as Haley began her story.


	7. A Light On A Hill

**I got some of the best reviews I have ever gotten for this story or my other ones. So I thank everyone. Very much!! Also, just to help clarify something- no Nathan is not disgusted by Haley's appearance. "Nathan being disgusted" is what Haley feels and how she reads of Nathan's looks. This situation is one I am familiar with; I know first hand how hard it is to tell someone of something so life changing like rape. It took me a year to even tell someone the outer shell of it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please check out my other stories.**

--------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------

"I look awful!"

"Oh stop it! Come out."

"No! I look like a bruised fruit in a blue napkin." Haley said from behind the bathroom door. Peyton shook her head as she dumped out all the makeup she owned on her bed. It was the night of the beach party, and Peyton offered a very unsure, scared Haley some help regarding her appearance. Now that Peyton knew what had happened to Haley, she was more understanding and patient with her friend. Skimming through her foundations she sighed as she thought of anyone doing this to someone. It was sick, evil, and horrific. Haley was unsure to tell anyone, but as she watched Peyton make the move to tell Nathan she knew it was what she had to do.

Haley gave herself one last look in the mirror and decided it was the best she could do considering she looked like she was attacked by a herd of elephants. Nathan agreed immediately when Haley asked if it was okay to get ready with Peyton. She gave a small smile as she remembered Nathan's smile to her. Maybe she was wrong that he felt disgusted towards her.

Taking a deep breath she opened the bathroom door and walked into Peyton's room. The curly blonde looked up and gave a smile in her friend's direction.

"What do you think?"

"Haley Scott you look mighty fine."

"Really? Its not….over exposing?" Haley asked as she touched the hem of her shirt.

Peyton laughed. Haley was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a nicely cotton fitted shirt that dipped modestly in the front. This was no where near exposing, let alone, over the top.

"Kidding me? You could audition for a church choir in that outfit."

Taking her word, Haley took a seat across from Peyton on the bed. She examined the various foundations, lipstick, and eyeshades that Peyton had. For a few minutes neither spoke as they looked through the pile picking out their favorites and throwing aside ones that spelled out 7th grade. As they finished finding the ones that would work Haley scooted closer to Peyton's petite body.

"Okay, make me pretty again." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

Peyton gave a small laugh, one that was playful to Haley's joke. Yet, she could sense the hint of sadness that laid deep in its meaning.

"You don't need makeup to do that." Peyton sincerely said.

Peyton opened the concealer she had bought not to long ago and dabbed the cotton pad into it, picking up a small portion of it. Looking up at Haley she debated on where she should start. This was the first outfit Haley had worn that revealed a lot of skin, and though Haley looked beautiful in it, Peyton was having a hard time figuring out where to start. Everywhere she turned there was a bruise that held a painful memory or a cut that told a sad tale. Setting down the makeup, a new thought came into mind.

Haley opened her eyes when she didn't feel any change happen.

"You finished already Sawyer?"

"Not yet."

"Okay." Haley said. "Why don't you get to it? The party is in half an hour."

Giving a small shrug, Peyton ignored her question. "Why do you want to go anyways, Haley? I know you don't want to go. So why bother?"

Haley's face fell. It was the truth. She wanted so badly to stay home and just sulk, but she knew she had to move on. She didn't want that day to depict her for the rest of her life, but she couldn't help that the pain and torture of it seemed to take its time to go away.

"I'm doing it for Nathan."

"You know he would understand if you told him."

"Deep down I know that, yet right now telling him now doesn't see fair."

Learning to not rush Haley into telling Nathan, she nodded. "I just don't understand I suppose. Why don't you tell the police at least?"

Haley shook her head. "I don't expect you to understand." She said softly. "When something like this happens to you, nothing makes sense anymore. Every tiny thing in life is hard….scary. You're just scared all the time. Every noise, every sound brings images and…thoughts from that day back. Most of the time you cant get away from it, and I just don't want to bring anyone, especially Nathan, into a world filled like this." Haley held up nicely, she wasn't sure if she was getting stronger, or plainly ran out of tears. "I just want it to go away. Like all things, I know it will….but even when these bruises heal, and the cuts disappear," She swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. "Its always going to be apart of me, that wont heal."

Not knowing what to say, Peyton gave Haley a hug. She hugged her the best she could without pressing to much on her injuries. Pulling back, she put aside the foundation and makeup. Turning around to her drawer, she opened it and rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for. Haley's eyes opened wider out of curiosity and a little bit of fear what this meant.

Opening up the lip gloss, she smiled at Haley, letting her know it was okay. "You don't need makeup. I know it will be hard walking into that party just like this….but you're strong. Like you said, this is apart of you." Peyton applied the gloss to Haley's lips.

"Can I at least borrow a sweater?"

Peyton smiled. "Of course." Placing a small curl back behind her ear she looked at the bruise on Haley's arm, the ones she had taken the blame for. They were big, massive and haunting. Whoever this man was, he had no soul. "Can you at least tell me who he is?"

That question rang in her ear. As soon as the ring subsided his name echoed in her ear as an image of him ran through Haley's mind. It was one thing telling someone of the incident, though it was painful to relive and to describe….saying his name was the hardest.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

----------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

Peyton and Haley walked into the beach house which was now in full swing. Haley saw everyone from school in the mansion style beach house. Zipping the sweater up more, she stuffed her hands in the pockets as she walked further into the house. She saw everyone imaginable, and that's when it hit her. Everyone was already intoxicated and lost in their own party world that no one seemed to notice Haley's entrance, let alone, her appearance. Haley smiled upon that fact. Times like these made her miss the days when she was no one but Lucas Scott's smart friend.

"I'm going to get a drink, are you fine alone?"

"Yes, go ahead. I'm going to find Nathan."

Haley watched Peyton disappear in the kitchen where a sea of people mingled and surrounded the kegs. Walking around the stairs to the living room, she heard loud shouts coming from her left. Seeing it was Brooke, she walked over to her friend.

"Brooke-"

"I can't believe you didn't change!" Brooke roared as she stood next to Rachel.

Not knowing how to answer to Brookes upset remark, Haley looked at her jeans and sweater. "I didn't know-"

"Oh shut up! You act like you got this first!" Rachel roared back to Brooke's remark. Taking a minute to realize what was going Haley saw that both Rachel and Brooke were wearing he exact same outfit. Haley stood aside as they finished their bantering.

"I did so!" Brooke said as she placed her hand on her hip. "A week ago at Nordstrom."

"A week ago and a day at Nordstrom- ha!"

"You are such a liar!"

Haley debated quietly when she should intervene; she just needed to ask Brooke a simple question. With a drink in hand and the way she was swaying, it looked like Brooke and Rachel had been here for sometime, they must have seen Nathan.

"Brooke?" Haley interjected.

Brooke turned around, and as if no fight was taking place, screamed with her hand thrown in the air, causing her beer to fly out onto the floor. "Tutorgirl!"

"Hi."

"So glad you came. When I saw that Nathan came solo….I figured you…well I don't know what I figured."

"No I just came with Peyton. Do you know-"

Brooke laughed. "You came with Sawyer? Figures, that's her ugly ass sweater."

"Ugh…yes. About Nathan, do you know where he is?"

Brooke took a minute to think as an intoxicated Rachel spoke up. "Wow for being married you sure don't know a lot about your husband. Where he's at, what he's doing, who he's with…"

Haley glared at Rachel. Choosing to ignore her, she looked back at Brooke. "Well?"

"I think….over there. Yes. Over there, by the kegs." Brooke slurred out.

"Thanks."

"Wait Haley, one question." Brooke called out grabbing Haley's arm. Haley winced as the oblivious Brooke held tight. "Who is wearing it better? Me or the hoe next to me?"

Haley pried Brookes hand from her shoulder, feeling her arm throb with pain as circulation took place again. Looking at Brooke and Rachel who wore the same red, mini dress, she rolled her eyes. She now was in no mood to endure their little games, she needed to find Nathan. Knowing they wouldn't remember much of the night, let alone what she was about to say, she said the truth.

"Brooke your boobs can't fill it out and Rachel your thighs are busting through the fabric; so neither."

The girls watched Haley walk away towards the kitchen completely baffled. But as soon as the shock was over they went back to their drinking and arguing.

Haley entered the kitchen which was packed with countless bodies. Squeezing her way through the mob, she tried her best to get to the kegs. There was something going on in every direction, she passed by a couple making out, a group doing their own spin on truth or dare, and others just standing around drinking. Finding her way through the sea of people she got to the keg but with no sign of Nathan. Haley looked around hoping she had passed him but found disappointment once again. Brushing her hair out of her face she tried to think of another place to give a look at.

"Haley!"

Turning around and doing a quick scan she spotted some of the boys from the rivercourt. She walked towards them as they filled up their cups.

"Hey Fergie, Mouth, Skills."

Skills smiled as he raised his cup to her. "How you doing Haley baby?"

She smiled at his usual banter. "I'm good just looking for Nathan that's all. Seen him around?"

Skills shook his head while fergie shrugged his shoulders. Mouth finished swallowing his drink before answering. "Like ten minutes ago, but I don't know where he's at."

"Thanks. I guess I'll just try the back porch."

The guys waved as she continued her search for Nathan. Usually he was the king of all parties. Whenever there was a burst of laughter, an outburst of cheers, or some type of celebration you could count your life on it that when you looked towards the direction of the noise, Nathan Scott was at the center of it. It was odd how the one time Haley wanted to talk to him about the last week he was nowhere in sight. Walking out on the porch she scanned the groups of people who had stepped outside to mingle. She spotted Peyton and Lucas in one corner with a few friends, laughing at something Lucas had said. Shaking her head, Haley grabbed a drink from one of the coolers outside. Skimming through it she grabbed a beer, as she placed her fingers on the tab she somehow couldn't bring herself to open it. Haley had been drinking her sorrows nonstop since the incident. She was trying to make a change, and drinking right now wasn't going to help. Haley set the can down as she pulled out a water bottle and took a small drink of the cold liquid. Deciding to go back inside the house, she turned around and found herself running into someone.

"Sorry."

"Haley?"

She looked up to find Brandon and Tim standing in front of her.

"Hey Brandon. Hi Tim."

Tim walked over as he slung his arm around her. "Didn't see you come in with Nate, what's that about?"

Haley shook her head as she gave a smile. "Nothing, just…I came with Peyton."

"I'm glad you came Haley." Brandon said as he waved at another party guest. "Have you got a drink yet?"

Holding up her water bottle, she slowly started to make her way out of the porch entry way. "I'm fine with this. Have you guys seen Nathan?"

Brandon shook his head as Tim pointed towards the stairs. "He went upstairs ten minutes ago. Thinking of surprising him?"

"Not exactly, just wanted to see him, so I'm going to keep him company-"

"I wouldn't say he was lonely. Victoria went up with him as well." Tim said with a small chuckle.

Haley felt her heart fall. Quickly getting away from the drunken duo, she hurried to the downstairs bathroom, cutting in front of everyone as she closed the door behind her. Leaning against the door she took a deep breath. She could hear the groans and yells from those who were in line, but she didn't care. She just needed to be alone, to think. Was Nathan taking her advice seriously? Was he really going to "get" with someone for tonight? Looking up at her reflection she began to cry. Slumping down to the floor she stayed there for sometime crying into Peyton's sweater as she feared the worse. Wanting to stay in the bathroom until the party goers left it was a loud bang and yell from the people on the other side that brought her out of it. Giving herself one more look, Haley tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears as she wiped the tears away from her bruised face.

Haley avoided the stares and glares from those who stood in line as she walked up the stairs. With every step she got excited and scared; excited to finally find Nathan and be with him, yet terrified that she might not find him alone. Reaching the second floor she walked down the dark hall, which was only lit by the moonlight creeping through the windows that aligned one wall. Only visiting this beach house two times, Haley remembered, very faintly, her way around the second floor.

After checking the first two doors, she went further down the hall to the last door. Placing her ear to the door she listened, hoping she didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. When nothing, she opened the door quietly.

Lying on the bed that rested by the wall between the two windows that overlooked the ocean waves was Nathan. Haley let out a sigh as she saw he was alone, and fully clothed. But she quickly frowned when she saw him staring at the ceiling completely motionless. Seeing that she was unnoticed, she crept along the foot of the bed, until she was on the other side of the bed. Oddly, Nathan hadn't noticed her presence in the room which only meant one thing; something very serious was on his mind. Haley climbed onto the bed, sinking her weak and tired body into the cushy sheets. Turning his head, he finally looked at her. And though he knew he couldn't get through to her, couldn't read her mind, he was glad she was next to him. They stared at one another for a moment before Nathan spoke softly into the dark room.

"Hi."

"Hi."

The darkness swallowed their words, but with the help of the full moon outside they could see one another. Nathan looked at her as her eyes were adjusting to the darkness. Neither felt the need to speak, though both had many questions and thoughts swimming in their head that were dying to come out; somehow the silence was better. Haley closed her eyes as she succumbed to the stillness of the moment.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I just wanted to be with you." She said with her eyes still closed.

Nathan's heart fluttered from the declaration. He never got used to feeling so alive when he was with Haley, but since her incident it was a new feeling that overtook him as they had moments like this. It felt nice to know she still loved him, he never doubted that, but to hear it gave him greater hope in things.

"Didn't think you were going to come."

"I promised, didn't I?"

"You did. I'm glad you came."

Haley turned to her side, facing Nathan now. Opening her eyes she found Nathan to be in the exact same position. Though there was tension in the air, she chose to ignore it as she focused more on the main and most important feeling she felt with Nathan.

Safe.

Then Nathan surprised both of them. He placed a finger on one of Haley's cuts that spread from the top of Haley's upper lip to the bottom of her lower lip. Nathan tried not to hurt her, but he couldn't stop this urge to touch her wounds. As if touching them would help him understand Haley better. Haley held still as Nathan's finger traced the cut, his smooth yet callused finger tip sent a shiver down her back. Making sure it was okay, he locked eyes with her and when she didn't say anything back to stop him, Nathan traced the cut to the biggest bruise on her face. Nathan studied it, watching as it stretched from the top corner of her forehead and made its wide spread to the center of her cheek, covering her eye and all that surrounded it. He touched the tender skin, his cold touch bringing relief to the aching pain that it was in.

Bringing his hand further down, he moved Haley's hair back uncovering similar bruises that took over her pale, pink skin. During this time, Haley had scooted closer to Nathan, feeling this strong and undenialable force pull her to him. Cradling her face in his palm, Nathan leaned in and placed a small, chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling back, Nathan looked at Haley seeing if this was taking it to far, he was answered when she pulled him back. Haley wrapped her shaky arms around Nathan's fit torso as their bodies pressed close to one another.

It had been just over a week since they had last been connected like this, but it was way to long. Nathan did his best not to hurt her, but the need to be closer was becoming unbearable. Their kiss began to grow, going from a small kiss filled with desire to a deep kiss filled with need. Nathan poked his tongue at the corner of Haley's mouth asking for access and to his surprise was immediately granted it. As soon as their tongues met it was a sweet reunion. Lying completely on her back, Haley felt Nathan's body press into her carefully. Kissing his way to her neck, Nathan began sucking on the familiar pulsing point he knew drove Haley crazy.

"Nathan." Haley moaned.

Biting softly on the flesh, he brought his hand to the hem of her shirt as it skillfully touched the skin that was hidden under her shirt and sweater. If she was in pain; Haley didn't notice. Her body was consumed by the feeling of Nathan's touch and power over her. Nathan's hand made its way from her flat stomach to the zipper of her pants….and that's when it took over Haley. She saw flashes of him in her mind; standing in her doorway, sitting on her couch, pushing her against the wall, and hovering over her.

"Stop Nathan." Haley half moaned and pleaded.

Hearing his wife, he looked up. "What?"

"Get off." Her voice shaky and weak.

Nathan rolled off of Haley as he let out loud, annoyed sigh. Haley lifted herself up, now sitting on the bed, as she watched Nathan chuckle at the incident. But there was no humor in his voice.

"I don't get you Haley. I don't get what you want. One second your cold and the next your hot- you're messing with my mind here!" Nathan's voice grew in volume. "Why did you come up here anyways? To mess with me? You did it. You succeed. You can leave now."

"That's not why I came up here!"

"Then why did you Haley?"

Feeling frustrated and hurt she shook her head as the truth came up like a powerful urge to vomit. "I wanted to see if you and Victoria were….together!"

Nathan stood frozen as hurt played on his face. "You should know me better than that."

"I don't think I know anyone anymore."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Haley ignored his question. "I just wanted to be here with you. I didn't even want to be here, but….Nathan lets not fight. I don't want to do that."

"Fight? Haley, baby, I don't want that either but I cant read your mind. I can't even read your face anymore!" Nathan said as he got off the bed. "Why wont you just tell me what's really bugging, let me know, please!" Nathan pleaded. "I'm trying to give you the space you need and….I don't know if that's doing any good."

Haley scooted across the bed, stopping at the center of the king size mattress. She didn't want to tell Nathan like this, when anger was the main emotion. But when then? Haley wasn't sure, but not now. Nathan stood three feet away from the bed, watching her. His electric blue eyes were now fizzling with emotion. He was sad, hurt, frustrated, and Haley couldn't blame him.

Silence was now becoming an essential part of them. At times, it was needed, and at other times….it was something they both fought to avoid. Nathan nodded to himself, convincing himself that this would pass. Haley watched as he moved closer to the door, she knew she had to say something as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"I love you."

Nathan stilled, he stood with his back towards Haley as his hand twisted the doorknob. He hated every moment he had to walk away from Haley. However, he hated it even more when he chose to walk away from her.

"I know. You know how I feel." Nathan said softly. Haley smiled as the tears fell down silently. "I just can't do this."

Opening the door, Nathan disappeared back into the dark. The door closed with a small click and Haley was again alone. She sat on the bed looking down at her wedding band, its plain shimmer always giving her a smile. Needing to get out of the room, she walked onto the balcony. The cool, fresh air hit her with much relief. She sat on one of the lawn chairs that were placed there, looking out to the dark sky. The noise from the party was easily heard, but Haley did her best to drown it out. Looking at the ocean now, she watched as the waves crashed softly against one another. That's when she saw him. Nathan stood at the edge of the pier, drink in hand, looking at the waves as well.

Though they were both hurting, on two opposite sides of the beach; they were connected. Like they had always been, and always will be.

Nathan and Haley sat quietly alone as they watched the waves beneath the starry night, hoping for that one star to wish upon.


	8. Light My Candle

**Thanks for being patient and the reviews. Things will pick up for all my stories; I go home in two weeks. So that should help. Also, if you have time, please check my other stories out. Thanks. Also, I got an email from user "PunkisFunk" whose question was "I like your story and chapter titles, how do you think them up?" I think it would be nice to share this with her/him, along with everyone who reads many stories. All my chapter and story titles are songs- I am a huge music person. Give me a title and I can surely give you the musician, give me a musician and I can name three songs of theirs. So I take a lot of inspiration from that. If anyone finds a particular title interesting and would like the song, feel free to message me. =]**

The ball hitting the freshly polished floor echoed throughout the gym. The sound of Nathan's panting breath was vibrating off the walls. The echo of his handwork was running along the walls, bouncing off the objects and coming back to hit Nathan again; only restoring him for more. This was peace. Nathan dribbled the ball as he walked to the benches to get a drink of water, needing to take a break. He normally liked to have a straight practice, no stops or slacking off, but lately, his mind was fuming with thoughts and worries that a constant need to take a break was in order. Holding the orange ball in his hand, he opened his water jug and gulped down the much needed cold water. It had been two days since the incident at the beach house, and no real changes had been made between Haley and him. Though they were on speaking terms, they both acted like it never happened. To make it worse, Nathan never was home; he found himself taking longer practices, and taking the long way home. He knew he was being stupid and selfish but he also didn't know what else he could say or do.

He loved Haley, and he would never give up on her or them as a couple. But Nathan was finding his patience and self being slipping away each day. He needed that flame to help ignite the candle to help him see his way; what he was suppose to do, what he could do.

Setting the jug down, he resumed his practice. Bouncing the ball towards the center of the gym he began practicing his free throws. With every ball it went in effortlessly, not missing a single shot, Nathan continued the roll he was on. His mind, for the first time all day, was clear of everything and centered on basketball; his future. Picking up another basketball he got in stance as he was about to throw it into the hoop but stopped when the heavy gym doors opened. Looking in the direction of the light, he gave a sigh before looking away.

She walked towards him almost cautiously, afraid of one wrong move and he would explode on her. Nathan turned the basketball in his hands as he waited for her to come to him, her heels clanking on the floor. He hadn't thought about her or seen her in days, maybe weeks, to be honest he lost track. However, he did remember that those days had been drama free without her.

"Hi."

"What do you want?"

Deb closed her eyes at his harsh tone. "Nathan, please. I'm coming here with the best intentions, please try to be civilized."

Having an inner battle of whether he should accept or not, Nathan focused on the gym floor. Maybe he could give her that, she was after all, his mother.

"Please." Deb begged.

Looking up at his mom, he nodded. He watched as a small smile of relief grew on her face.

"Good."

Not wanting to stand during this conversation, Nathan motioned to the benches, and Deb followed suit. The two walked to a spot, not saying a word. Once arriving at the bench where Nathan had left his gym bag and water, they took a seat. Taking a seat on the polished wood Deb perched her purse on her lamp as Nathan twirled the ball between his palms, more intrigued in the object than in the conversation. Deb knew he was leaving the ball in her court, this was up to her.

"How's school?"

"Passing."

"That's great!" Deb said with a smile and enthusiasm, as if it was a big surprise. "I can't believe you will be graduating soon."

"Yeah, who would have pictured that?" Nathan joked dryly as he stopped the spinning, and set the ball on the other side of him.

Deb took a minute to think of her words carefully, before she said anything. She knew Nathan was very hostile and resentful to them, and she didn't want to add to that. "So your father and I were thinking-"

"When has that ever been good?"

"Civilized." She reminded him before continuing. "We wanted to invite you to dinner, you and Haley that is." She quickly corrected herself.

Nathan looked at her, confused. "Dinner?" He asked as if the punch line was somehow delayed. "You want me and Haley to go to dinner…at your house….with you and Dan? Nathan asked again, making sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes." Deb said sincerely. "Nathan, I know ever since Haley and you got married things haven't been the same. I take the blame for all that I caused, I apologize. You have to understand why I was so hostile and upset. For crying out loud you two are only in high school! It's not everyday you hear your son eloped before his prom" She placed her hand on his, calming them both down. "Honey, I'm sorry. I know I haven't made things easier for anyone. But I promise that's going to change."

"And Dan?"

"Your father," she said hesitantly. "Is working on it. We talked about this a few nights ago and….we both want a change. We don't like how this has gone."

Nathan sat quietly as he took in what his mom just said. He would be lying if he said he didn't want a relationship, a normal one, with his mom. She wasn't a bad person; he knew that, it was his father that brought that side out of her. She had been a good parent for most of his upbringing but, she had hurt not only him, more importantly, Haley. He remembered it just like yesterday Haley coming to the apartment crying about Deb. Haley had went to the house to give her condolences about Dan's heart attack, and right there and then, on the front porch steps, Deb verbally attacked her. Thinking about that specific moment broke his heart, and wasn't helping him make the decision about dinner or this possible reconciliation. Pushing that from his mind, Nathan thought about it. Did he want his mom back in his life? Yes. Did he want to have his mom and wife on good terms? Yes. Did he want Dan in his life? That he would have to take some real thinking. Giving a sigh, he turned to Deb, who was patiently yet anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Can I call you later, after I talk to Haley?"

Deb smiled as she hugged Nathan. "Yes, as long as you think about, that's all I ask." She rejoiced as she hugged her son.

Nathan managed to return the hug. "Okay. "

Deb pulled back. "Great. Call me as soon as you guys come up with an answer."

He smiled at her. He had given her a maybe, and she was acting like it was the yes of all yes's. Nathan opened his bag, rummaging through it, and pulled out an extra water bottle he bought just in case. Offering it to Deb, she took it, as if it was a peace offering.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Yeah." Taking a drink from his jug, he took his time swallowing the water before drinking. "So Dan wants this too?"

"Of course! Your father does love you whether he shows it or not, he just has a very….unique way of showing it."

"When did slacking, or lacking, in loving someone become unique?"

"Your father is a complicated man. He wasn't always like this, but he is working on it."

"Sure." Nathan scoffed. "If I say yes to this dinner, there will be conditions." He stated sternly.

Deb furrowed her brows. "Okay, like what?"

"I did not come to you for this, you guys came to me." He started. "I don't want any fights to break out, okay? Any smart talk from Dan and you can be sure that I will be gone. And more importantly," Nathan began as he looked into his moms eyes. "No one bad mouths my marriage or Haley for that matter. If that happens I will do a lot more than walking out that door. Understood?"

Deb nodded. "Of course. I will make sure your father knows."

Nathan nodded his appreciation glad that she understood. Getting up, he grabbed his belongings, it was already late and this talk of Haley made him realize that he was wasting valuable time when he could be with her. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he looked at his mom, and began to walk towards the door that led to the parking lot.

Hitting the metal door and walking out into the fading daylight, he heard footsteps close behind him.

"How's Haley?" Deb asked.

Nathan turned around and saw his mom walking behind him.

"Good."

"I saw her at the café the other day, what happened to her?"

"She fell down the stairs while I was away at camp." Nathan said, not wanting to talk about it. By the way he was walking, Deb took that as a hint but she couldn't seem to drop it.

"You know honey….if you got mad, and did something you regret, I understand. Doesn't make me stop loving you-"

"What?" Nathan asked as he turned around facing Deb. He didn't believe what he just heard. Did his own mother, who minutes ago wanted to have reconciliation, accuse him of causing that to Haley? "You're kidding me right? You think I-I would do that to my wife?" He roared. Shaking his head, he held on to his strap tightly. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I would NEVER do that to Haley. Ever!" Clenching his jaw, he began to walk to his car. If he wasn't already stressed and angry from practice and the idea of possibly having dinner with Dan, this did it. Nathan was beyond those emotions; frankly he didn't think there were words to describe his anger. Reaching his car, he opened the back seat and threw his gym back in the back.

"Nathan. I'm sorry, I was just making sure-"

"Forgot it."

Deb grabbed his arm, stopping him from getting in the car. "What's really wrong? Right when I walked into the gym you seemed distracted."

"It's none of your business."

"Please Nathan!"

Could he really tell his mom? The woman he hadn't talked to in what seemed like forever, but maybe this was the first step to reconciliation. He wanted this, and if he had to open up to her in order to get there, he would do it. Closing the driver's door, Nathan leaned against the window, crossing his sleeveless arms across his chest. He hadn't spoken about it in detail, not even to Peyton, but at this moment, he needed his mom. If he had to act like an eight year old boy crying to his mother in the process, he knew it wouldn't matter to either of them as long as the truth was out.

"Ever since her accident," He began. "Haley just hasn't been the same."

"How so?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he looked out into the distance of the schools quad. The school was dead and silent; the sun was beginning to set behind the school as a gentle breeze blew through. "She wont talk to me….wont even let me touch her." He admitted sadly. "I'm trying mom, I'm giving her the space she wants but it's not doing me any good. I feel like I'm going in circles, that all I say or do comes back to bite me in the ass. I'm doing all I can to keep us together, but I feel the more that I hold on to her the faster I am losing her." Nathan cleared his throat as the not so familiar lump began to rise. He rubbed his eyes as he found it hard to see through the building tears. "Mom," Nathan croaked. "I love her, but I don't know what to do, tell me….what do I do? I don't want to lose her!"

Deb watched her son break down. It was probably the first time since he was seven that he was opening up to her; his guard completely let down. She reached out and held on to his shaking shoulder.

"Nathan?" She began, hoping he would come out of his embarrassment of his crying and look at her. "I don't know what happened, and I know now you don't either, however, you can't blame yourself for this."

Removing his hand, he looked at her through his red eyes. "How can I not?"

"Because you just can't." She stated.

"I don't want to lose my wife…my Haley." His voice was weak.

"You won't. I know you, when have you ever given up on something, hm?" Deb stated as a small smile crept on her lips. She brushed a tear that fell down Nathan's cheek away. "Haley isn't going to give up either, I know. Deep down, I know you know that too."

Shaking his head, Nathan looked down at the floor. He had broken down for the first time since the incident, and though it felt good to let this out, it didn't erase the emotions and feelings he felt. However, he had to admit it helped. Taking a few minutes to recompose himself, Deb and Nathan stood in the middle of the parking lot swimming in the silence. Deb let Nathan wipe away the tears, clear his throat, and ease his mind. Looking down at her watch that locked around her wrist, she read the time.

"Nathan," she whispered as he looked at her, wearily. Deb almost forgot what she was going to say, the pain look on Nathan's face was one she had never seen before. "I want you to know that this is between us, okay? Just…don't give up on her." Nathan nodded silently. "Whatever she is going through, don't get angry or resentful to her, remember this is about her, not you."

Deb gave one last smile, as she squeezed his arm and began walking back to her car.

Nathan watched as the silver BMW drove away. He was now alone. Taking a few seconds to come back to the state of things, he opened his car door and eased his way into the seat. Going home, that was his objective. He started the engine, letting the beat up hand me down car roar to life, or what it had left of one. Pulling out of the parking spot, he drove to the parking lots opening that led to the street. Looking both ways, he saw no sign of cars, just the faint glow of the street lights that-

That was it. Nathan realized. The light that he needed to help ignite his candle. Feeling more confident, and sure of what today would bring, he zoomed out into the road and towards home.

--------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

"Here's your order Mae."

"Thanks Haley. Again, so sorry to hear about your accident; who knew stairs could be so nasty?" The plumped, elderly woman said with deep concern as she prepared for her meal.

Haley smiled at her. "I know, if I could do it all over again I would have never opened that door. Enjoy your dinner."

Walking back towards the counter, Haley began clearing the counter from a previous customer. Wiping the counter with a wet rag, she looked around and wanted the last three customers to find their way out the door. She planned on closing the café at six, one hour earlier, but at the last minute three of the town's residents came in for a late bite. Haley's stomached growled, looking down she made a face at it. She hadn't had anything to eat since lunch at school, and she didn't even eat much of it. Things between her and Nathan were going, but weren't really moving at all. She blamed herself for that. If she wasn't such a coward and told him, they could….could what? She still didn't have answer for that. Throwing the rag in a bucket of Clorox, Haley made use of her time by throwing dirty dishes into the sink in the back. Spraying the plates first before she put them into the washer, she felt two hands come up and grab her.

"Ouch!"

Turning around she saw Lucas whose smile was plastered on in a funky grin. "What?"

Haley shook her head, as his grip left her bruises pumping from his strength.

"What-oh shit, Haley I'm sorry!" Lucas began as he realized what he did. "I forgot."

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "Its okay doesn't hurt anymore." She lied.

"I thought you were going to close early today?"

"I was, but," She pointed through the small kitchen and diner window. "Customers have an odd sense of timing."

"Sucks. I feel bad my mom left you to close today."

"Its fine, you mom needed a break from work. I don't mind at all."

Picking a piece of the cake decorations Haley had made an hour earlier, Lucas popped it into his mouth. "Woman and their weird bonds." He joked as he chewed on the chocolate flower.

Haley caught this. "Luke, that was suppose to be for tomorrow's dessert!"

"I read in the newspaper people prefer carrot cake anyways, so I just saved you from a massive backlash from customers."

"Funny Luke. Here," Haley handed him the tub where she carried the dishes in. "Why don't you save me from dishes?"

"I'm not a slave, you just can't tell me what to do. I don't drop everything because you snap your fingers. I-" Luke ducked fast as Haley threw a wash cloth at him. "And I will not work under your abusive conditions."

Haley found herself smiling. This was the Haley she knew, that Haley that would joke and tease Lucas like this. It felt good that this Haley was finally resurfacing. Though it was little improvement from things, it was improvement nonetheless. She stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes as the customers began leaving, and Lucas took his job as busboy. The café was finally subsiding to quietness. Taking the wash cloth she threw at Lucas earlier, she began walking to the front door. Turning the sign to 'Close', Haley stopped as she noticed the familiar black SUV. Taking another look, she saw a man inside. Knowing perfectly who it was and not wanting to see him or talk to him for that matter, Haley bolted the door.

The two best friends worked busily to clean the café to the sound of the faint radio that played over the sound system. Lucas placed all the dishes and scraps into the tub as he wiped down the table. Looking up, he saw Haley checking her cell phone for the eighth time that night.

"Expecting a call?"

"What?" She asked confusingly, but knew very much what he was hinting.

"When someone calls the phone tends to ring. Who you waiting for?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she sat down on one of the table chairs. "No one…I guess, Nathan."

"Did he say he would call?"

Haley shook her head no.

"So?" Luke proclaimed as he set the tub in the back, and started the machine for it. Leaning in the doorway he looked at her. "Why expect one?"

Haley set the phone down. "I don't know. Before….before he used to. But I guess I thought today would be different."

As Lucas found a response, a small knock came from the cafes door. Lucas and Haley both looked in the direction of it, and immediately shot glances at each other.

"What's he doing here?" Lucas asked to no one in particular as he swung the cloth over his shoulder. Walking towards the café door where Dan stood patiently, Lucas unbolted it. Haley got up from her seat as she walked towards them. Lucas stood in the way as he eyed Dan. Dan stood in his suit, looking tired and beat. Haley looked on curiously at to what would happen next.

"Lucas." Dan nodded his hello, looking to the side he saw Haley. "Hello Haley, mind if I have a word with you?"

Before Haley could come up with something to say back, Lucas shook his head. "You're kidding? No way."

"Why don't we let Haley speak for herself?" Dan questioned, his voice rising slightly.

"I'm sure Haley feels the same way. Bye."

"Wait." Dan held his arm out as he stopped Lucas from closing the door. "It's important."

Lucas gave out a frustrated sigh. Looking at Dan, and then to Haley, he asked her with a tilt of his head. Everyone looked at Haley for an answer, Lucas anxiously waited for her to say no, and Dan waited tiredly outside the café for any answer. Haley wasn't sure what she wanted. Talking to Dan was never good, being in the same room wasn't any better. However, no matter what Dan did or say, he was still Nathan's father. Though Nathan didn't have the best relationship with his parents, and even had some of the worst fights in history with them- she knew Nathan loved his parents, whether he admitted that or not. Taking a deep breath, Haley looked at Dan.

"Sorry, we're closed."

Dan nodded, and without another word, walked back into the night. Lucas and Haley stood, watching the black SUV drive down the road. Once the car turned and was out of sight, Luke turned around to Haley.

"Wow. Wonder what was so important?"

Haley gave a smile as she began cleaning again. "Who knows?"

The cleaning was eventually down. Lucas and Haley had the place spotless after another twenty minutes of non stop cleaning. Switching the lights off, Haley closed the door and locked the locks for the night. Walking down the steps, she walked towards Luke's car. The door already opened for her, she took a seat in the passenger side. The car ride was quiet, both tired for school and cleaning the café. Occasionally small talk rose, but neither seemed to really care or keep up a topic. Pulling into the apartment complex, Haley and Lucas said their goodbyes. Tired from the day and emotionally drained Haley walked the steps up to her apartment slowly. Reaching the top after sometime, she turned around and waved Lucas off. Seeing her arriving safely up the flight and on her floor, he drove off, the headlights weaving around and speeding down the road.

The sun was gone, had been for sometime, and the faint sounds of TV shows and plates clanking from the different apartments only reminded her of a normal life. Families sitting around enjoying their favorite shows, husbands and wives greeting each other at the door from a day's hard work, and loved ones gathered at a table for a meal. But she couldn't cry over that, she caused this. All that had happened was her fault, and she had no one to blame but herself. Stopping in front of her door, she looked through her purse for her keys. Taking a few seconds to locate them, she found them and opened the door quietly. It was only a little after seven, yet Haley did her best not to make any noise. Closing the door behind her, she placed her bag on the coat rack that stood on one side of the door. Finding it odd that Nathan wasn't up, she assumed that he was still out. That seemed to be what he did all the time. Looking around she, opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. Taking a drink, she heard a noise coming from the bedroom. Haley paused; this feeling was all too familiar with her. Trying to think this out, Haley set the bottle down and opened the draw that Nathan kept what little tools he owned. Throwing the screwdriver aside, Haley looked for something more useful. Under a few guides for appliances, Haley found a hammer. Taking the heavy instrument into hand, she walked quietly to the bedroom. The door was closed, and from what she could make out from under the door, was a faint glow.

Placing her hand on the doorknob, she took a deep breath before opening it.

Before Haley could yell, or do her rendition of the Psycho scene, she was put to loss of words. The hammer fell to the floor with a thump, as Haley was suddenly paralyzed from this sight in front of her.

"Hi."

Nathan stood in front of her, freshly showered and somewhat dressed. He had on a nice pair of slacks, as he wore a button up shirt, finished off with a pair of converse. Nathan was somewhat nervous, and a little confused at her entrance. Haley scanned the bedroom, it was clearly still the same condition as they both had left it this morning. The only change was how the bed was made, the clothes picked up here and there, and the small candlelight dinner that was made on the floor picnic style. Watching Haley stare at the dinner set in front of her, Nathan began walking closer to her.

"What's this?" She asked still dazed from the sight.

"Dinner."

"But….why?"

Picking up the hammer she dropped in the doorway, he looked at it before chuckling. "Why do you have a hammer?"

"Nathan."

Shaking his head, he went back to the previous question. He set the hammer on the dresser top, and motioned Haley further inside. Closing the door, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. The soft glow of the candles he placed around the room and on the blanket, cast dancing shadows around the room. Haley's bruises somehow disappeared, blending with the rest of the night. For the first time in awhile he saw the face of Haley.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior; I know I haven't been the best husband lately."

Haley shook her head in disapproval.

"Just, let me finish." He stated as he grabbed her hand, and let her to the picnic like dinner. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, I know your dealing with…something. And I just want to be there for you but, I know you need your space and time with it all. I apologize for all that I have done. All the things I've said….I promise not to force you to open up. Not unless you want to."

Haley smiled at his words, but this was the opposite of what she wanted. She didn't want Nathan to blame himself for this; she didn't want him to think he needed to leave her alone. Haley knew she was giving him mixed signals, wanting him near but pushing him away.

"So accept this apology and have a proper dinner with me?"

She didn't know when she started crying, or if Nathan could tell from the dimly lighted room, but the tears rolled down her cheeks. Nathan lifted his hand and carefully wiped away the tears that had fallen. She looked up at Nathan whose face held concern and apology for making her cry. Shaking her head, she crossed her arms around her chest as she gave the beautiful dinner display another look.

"Dinner looks good." She croaked a reply.

Meeting eyes with Nathan, the two shared a smile. Without another word, they took a seat across from each other as they began to have dinner.


	9. Fight Fight,Lose Lose

**Thanks for the condolences. I normally don't get so emotional where I can't even write a fan fic, or even open up, however, it hit me hard. I am somewhat embarrassed too; I apologize if my authors note made anyone uncomfortable. This is where I post stories, not my personal life. Yet thank you to all the kind words. Those who wrote to me, and just everyone who reads and reviews my stories. The reviews really do lift my spirits. I am doing fine; it is a healing process and will take time. But I am back with family, and friends. But writing is my escape for a lot of things, so enjoy the new chapters for all my stories. Thank you all so much, you guys not only give gracious words, but you're my drive for each story I write. Thank you.**

**--------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------**

The crowd stood on their feet as they cheered for the Ravens. Nathan pumped his fist in the air as his shot was clear in the hoop. Running along with the game, Nathan scanned the crowd looking for Haley. Unable to stop and look for his wife, he continued with the game. The crowd went wild with every score, and cheered on their favorite team. The Ravens were going against the Wombat's, who were from the next town over and were undefeated in their season so far. However, everyone in Tree Hill knew by the time they reached the Ravens it would change.

"Go Ravens! Go Ravens! Go Ravens!" The crowd shouted, half the gym doing it as they did the wave. Whitey looked over his shoulder at the scene, though it helped him knowing the crowd was rooting for them, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at some of idiots in the stands. Looking at the clock, the first half of the game still had forty five seconds. Looking at the referee, Whitey called for a time out. Blowing the whistle, the game stopped, and the Tree Hill Ravens that stood on the court jogged over to their aging coach.

"Now listen, we are ahead by one." Whitey began as he pointed to the scoreboard. "I know it's only the first half, but you guys were taught to always aim higher, even if you're in the lead." He said sternly as he motioned the boys away. Nathan watched as his coach took off his hat, wiping the sweat that formed, and place it back on.

"You okay Coach?"

"Hm?" Whitey asked as he straightened his hat. "Oh, yes. Just, have a minor headache. Get back out there Scott."

Nathan nodded and did what he was told, jogging back to the gym floor and resumed the last seconds of the first half of the game. Once the buzzer announced the free ten minutes the teams had, Nathan gave another glance to the crowd and came to disappointment. No Haley. Following the rest of his teammates to the locker room door, he spotted the girls lounging on the other side of the gym.

"Brooke! Peyton!"

The girls turned away from each other and the conversation they were in as they watched Nathan jog over to them.

"Hey Scott, what can we do for you?" Brooke said as she tossed her pom poms down and crossed her arms. Peyton rolled her eyes as she nodded in Nathans direction.

"Have you seen Haley?"

"Actually, yeah." Peyton said. "She was here for the first six minutes or so and said she would be back."

Nathan sighed in relief, she was here, at least that was known. "Did she say where she was going?"

"Something about a phone call, that's all I know Nate. But don't worry, its Haley. She hasn't trailed too far." Peyton assured him as she patted his sweaty shoulder. "Why don't you go in the locker room and clean up."

Smiling his thanks, Nathan turned away from the girls as he made his way back to the locker rooms. The voices and laughter from his fellow teammates echoed throughout the hallway, though the game wasn't over, it was already a victory for The Ravens. Opening his locker, Nathan dug into the pocket of his khaki pants and retrieved his phone. Flipping it open he closed his eyes when the screen wallpaper was all that showed; no missed calls or texts. Looking at his wallpaper, he smirked. It was taken a month ago at the school carnival. Nathan and Haley were on the Ferris wheel, stopped at the very top, and making goofy faces. The lights from the town below added to the scenery. Things had improved drastically since the dinner with Haley, they talked more, had moments here and there, yet, Nathan could still sense that distance. However, taking his mothers advice, oddly, he was giving her the space she wanted. It seemed to be working, he could at times catch the old Haley, and even if it was for a moment, it was something he didn't dare to miss.

"Cute Nate, real cute."

Looking over his shoulder he spotted Tim. Closing his phone he placed it back in the locker before shutting it.

"What's up Tim, by the way, nice shot. I didn't think you would get it, especially since number thirty five is eight feet taller compared to you." Nathan joked. "But nice score."

"Always." Tim said as he enjoyed the praise. "So what you doing being all emo over here?"

"Shut the fuck up. I was just checking my phone."

"Sure, listen, there's going to be this bad blowout at Neal's house this weekend. Guess who he invited? The melon twins!" Tim said quietly, yet with much enthusiasm.

"That's not their names, it's…" Nathan couldn't remember. "Doesn't matter but that's not there name."

"Who gives a shit, they had huge melons! So you are coming by?"

Nathan sat on the locker bench as he redid his shoes. Not even having to think about it, Nathan gave him a shake of his head. Tim let out a sigh as Nathan gave a flat out no.

"Why not man?"

"I don't do that anymore Tim, you know that. I have a wife that I would rather be with than your so called 'melon twins.'" Nathan air quoted as he got up, towering over his best friend.

Tim opened his mouth, ready to give his response, when Whitey came into the locker room, the door slamming behind him. Nathan shot a glance at Lucas who was stretching his arms, a smile spread on Luke's lips as they prepared for the wrath that was Whitey. The locker room fell in silence as the boys gave their coach their attention, some scared at what he would say, and some, like Nathan, had their mind elsewhere.

"I have a few things to say." Whitey walked along the aisle, looking down. "This will be my last game with you guys for sometime." Shocked looks ran across the boys faces as they tried to take in the news. Taking notice of this, Whitey looked around him before he continued. "Now, now, it's not like you guys will be missing me. Just a temporary leave."

"Who's taking over coach?" Steven asked, while the others waited for an answer.

"That is yet to be determined, but whoever it may be will be your coach for the time. I expect respect and hard work to be shown towards them."

"Is it serious?" Luke asked.

"No, nothing to worry about."

Luke nodded, as Whitey placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Without another word, Whitey exited the locker, back to the gym. Nathan took his lead as captain, after a short rally up of the guys followed by a pep talk, Nathan led them back out. The crowd cheered as they prepared for the second half, and upon seeing their Tree Hill Ravens. The countdown to start the second half of the game showed thirty seconds to go. Looking aimlessly back at the stands, he saw her. Nathan couldn't help the smile from fully possessing his face, he felt it start and spread as he caught sight of Haley. He waved up at his wife, who sat in the stands in a disguise. Wearing her hair down, framing her face, she had one of Nathans caps, along with her favorite sweater on. Though almost completely bundled, Nathan found himself breathless from her presence. Haley lifted her small hand and waved back, smiling. She loved seeing Nathan play; she knew how much he loved the game, and how happy it made him. To be able to be apart of it, Haley enjoyed every minute. Giving her one last look, Nathan focused back to the game. The second half of the game went faster and better than the first, Nathan suddenly felt alive and energized. Seeing Haley and knowing she was here lifted a load off Nathans shoulders, and eased him. Nathan made the last shot, the ball falling straight through the hoop just in time as the buzzer went off. The Ravens won, 67, as the Wombats, 32, left in defeat. The crowd cheered as the Ravens were getting closer to the big game that would put them as regional winners, and soon to the state championship. Nathan looked up, and to his surprised saw Haley up and cheering with the crowd. She clapped among the strangers in the stands, giving her a smile he was treated with one of her own. The guys went back into the locker, celebrating with chants and hugs, as they all changed out of their uniform.

"See you later Nate." Lucas patted Nathans back, as he slung his gym bag over his arm and waved off to the others.

Nathan nodded, as he buttoned up his white shirt. The locker room began to decrease in bodies, as the boys began leaving home from a win. Grabbing his bag, Nathan slung it over his shoulder as he left the now deserted gym. Opening the hallway door that lead outside, Nathan began walking towards the parking lot where his poor excuse of a vehicle was parked.

"Nathan."

Turning around, he saw Haley standing by one of the hallway pillars.

"Hey, what you still doing here?" He asked surprised.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach as the wind picked up. "Just waiting for you."

Not knowing what to say to that declaration, he leaned in and gave a kiss on her forehead. "Glad that you did."

"That was some game, probably one of the best performances from you that I've seen."

"Thanks." He said shyly. "I had a few reasons to give my best."

Haley eyed him, as Nathan gave a small chuckle. Things were mending between them; however, they were rediscovering their emotions and each other. At times, it felt like the beginning of their dating lives, the casual flirting and dancing around each other in order to understand one another. They stood beneath one of the dimly lit lights in the hallway outside, talking about everything they could fit into the conversation. From school work they had to do, how Peyton got accepted into a local art show, Lucas spitting his milk out in Brooke's face, among other things. As Haley talked about her work schedule for the week, Nathan found himself looking at the outlines of the bruises and cuts that had become apart of her daily appearance. Healing like all wounds, they still took over her features. The dark bruises popping the color of her brown eyes, and the cuts that stretched from one section and met at another had Haley looking fragile. But she was still beautiful to him. Though she had taken quite a fall, and lost some weight over the last week, none of that took away from her beauty.

"Um, Haley?"

She looked up at him, curious from his tone. "Yeah?"

He shifted his footing. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Looking down at her feet, she closed her eyes. This was it. Her chance to tell Nathan. "There's something I need to tell you too."

"Okay….can I go first?"

"That would probably be better." Haley agreed.

Nathan readjusted his strap on his shoulder. "The other day my mom visited me during practice and she started talking about a possible….reconciliation with the four of us." He watched as Haley bit her bottom lip lightly as she listened to what he said. "Trust me, at first I didn't want to but, I think it might be for the best. Just to have a fresh, clean start. I know it won't be easy, and if anything happens that we don't agree with than we will call it off. Yet, I feel like it's worth a try. What do you think?"

Haley looked at a crack that formed in the middle of the cement sidewalk, and followed it to the end of the square. Reconciliation with Deb and Dan? Being in the same room with them was already hard enough; she couldn't imagine how it would play out. Closing her eyes, she gave a sigh. Nathan waited for her to say something, anything. Her brown eyes met his, and surprising him she lifted her hand up and placed it on his check, rubbing her thumb soothingly.

"If it makes you happy, and this is what you want…I will do it with you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Placing his hand over hers, he smiled. "Thank you." Bringing her hand down, he entwined with his. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. "Nothing."

Nathan gave her a small look, but when she didn't budge, he dropped it. Leading her by the hand, Nathan lead her to the car as they both wanted nothing more than to just go home. Haley was surprised when Deb called and invited them to dinner the next night, she didn't want to waste any time, she thought. Nathan had told Haley it was just his parents, so there was no need to dress up. But the task alone was hard. Haley went through every piece of clothing article she had, yet none of them did the one thing she wanted; hide her. After spending nearly an hour on what to wear, Haley felt the moisture in her eyes begin to form. She was never one who worried about she wore, or even spent fifteen minutes getting ready but it was hard to find something that made her look normal. Calming down, Haley picked out a pair of slacks, with a red button up shirt. It covered her, and made her look pretty for once. Fixing her hair, Haley shook her head as her neck and face were still exposed. This was her, and she couldn't hide from that anymore.

Nathan and Haley drove to the Scott house in silent, both contemplating on how the night will go. Reaching the brick stone driveway, Nathan and Haley glanced at each other.

"Ready?"

She nodded as they both exited the car. It had been sometime since either had stepped foot on these grounds, or even drove past the house. Reaching the heavy wooden door, decorated with stain glass, Nathan rang the bell hearing it echo in the house. Not having to wait long, the door swung open, the wind from the action had Haley's hair blowing.

"Nathan! Haley! So glad you two made it, come in." Deb greeted.

Walking inside cautiously, the married couple smiled at Deb. Shutting the door behind them, Deb turned towards them with a smile.

"Give me a hug Nathan." Doing what he was told, Nathan hugged his mom.

"Good to see you mom."

Releasing him, she looked at Haley. "You too Haley." Giving a smile, Haley walked over to Deb and wrapped her arms around her. Nathan watched the sight, not something he saw ever, but oddly, he couldn't help but enjoy it. He watched as his mom hugged Haley, squeezing her. "Good to see you." As soon as Deb arms wrapped around her Haley tensed, the feel of her hands pressing into her back had Haley wincing. The pressure on her bruises burst throughout her body, nearly having her in tears. Nathan furrowed his brow as he saw this.

"Okay mom, that's enough." He tried to say lightly, almost in a joking manner.

"Alright. Why don't you guys take your seat in the dining room, I am going to get your father."

As soon as Deb was out of ear range, Nathan looked over at Haley. "You okay?" He asked placing his hand on her back.

She shook her head, almost to fast of a response. "Of course. Your mom sure can give a mean hug." She joked.

Taking their seats at the table, they waited curiously for the arrival of Dan. Though the first greets with Deb was nerve-wracking, nothing compared to Dan. Taking sips of their water, they waited with only the sound of the grandfather clock ticking. A minute had passed and the sound of feet approaching was heard. Deb was the first to turn the corner, still smiling, and followed by Dan. His smile was barely visible, but he seemed to be in a good mood.

"Nathan." Dan greeted as he walked to his son as Nathan stood up from his seat. "How are you?"

"Good dad, you?"

"Good." Shaking his hand, he patted Nathans back as motioned for Nathan to sit back down.

Haley stood up from her seat, ready to greet Dan. Moving his eyes from Nathan, Dan adverted them to Haley. Haley watched as he froze, his eyes roving her noticeable marks, clearly surprised by her appearance. Regaining his composure he gave a poor excuse for a smile and extended his hand.

"Haley, nice to see you."

"You too Mr. Scott. Thank you for having Nathan and me."

"Anytime." He motioned for her to sit, and Haley followed.

Dan and Deb took their seat, the food on the table ready to be served and eaten. No one spoke for sometime, whether the words couldn't escape their mouths, or there was merely nothing to be said. The only sound coming from the dining room was the clicks and clanks of the dishes as the four ate in quiet. Glances were given out, as well as awkward smiles, but the words had yet to play apart in the dinner setting. The night was slowly disappearing as everyone cleared their plates.

"So, how are things with you two?" Deb asked as she took a drink from her glass of wine.

"Things are good mom. I still work at Uncle Keith's when I have free time; we both go to school, and Haley works at Karen's."

"Sounds wonderful. How is Karen, Haley? I'm afraid I haven't seen her in sometime."

Haley swallowed her water. "Good. She is busy with the café and taking the cooking classes at the University."

Deb smiled. "That is very interesting. I need to stop by sometime, she does have the best coffee in town."

"She would like that." Haley nodded.

The silence returned quickly as soon as the topic was finished with. The occasional small talk came up, but never amounted to anything. Nathan looked over at Haley who was quietly drinking her water, dragging out the sip as to avoid anymore small talk. Playing with the last scarps of food he had left on his plate, he couldn't help but smirk at this situation. It wasn't torture, yet, but it wasn't any real progress. Yes, they were here. Yes, no fights had broken out. But, it was going to take a lot more than a quiet dinner between them to fix the past damage. Though he hated the silence and awkward pauses, he was relieved that no basketball talk had emerged. More so, no talk of Haley's appearance, he was sure that his mom would accidentally ask about it. And Nathan did not want to deal with that, not when things were finally getting better between everyone.

"Thank you for dinner Mrs. Scott, it was delicious." Haley complimented.

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Nathan, how did you like it?"

He pointed to his empty plate. "It was good mom, thank you."

Deb smiled. The compliments from her cooking had her on a high. Getting up from her seat she gathered her plate. "Room for dessert?"

"I'll get it."

Stopping mid lift of Nathans plate, she looked at Haley who had already gotten up from her seat, plate in hand. Looking at her for a moment, she glanced at Nathan.

"Oh, well, that would be lovely." Setting the dishes she had grabbed on the tray, she handed it over to Haley. "Thank you. It's already on the counter, just grab some plates."

Haley smiled, as she carried the dishes into the kitchen. Placing them by the sink, she turned around and saw the chocolate cake sitting in the center of the island. Pulling the platter closer to her, she examined the cake. She had to admit, it did look good. And tonight had been a step forward in rebuilding a relationship with Nathans parents. Looking around the kitchen Haley tried to remember where they kept the plates. Opening cupboard by cupboard the swinging door squeaked as it opened.

"Need some help?"

Haley froze as the familiar voice caught her off guard. Closing the cupboard she had been looking through, she turned around to see Dan holding the platter with the chocolate cake.

"The plates are in the cupboard next to the sink."

Haley locked eyes with him before heading to that specific cupboard. Opening it she was greeted with stacks of plates and bowls of all shapes and colors. Grabbing the required four, she closed the cupboard quietly. Holding the plates close to her, she stood with her back to Dan. She could still feel him there, still feel him watching her.

"I need to make something clear to you, Haley. I came over that night at the diner but Lucas isn't as forgiving as Nathan." Dan began, talking to Haley's back. "My relationship with my son is very important to me. I know I had made decisions…choices that have affected it, but I am trying to be a changed man. You understand that?" Haley finally turned around, her eyes cast downwards as Dan continued. "I am working on rebuilding the bound and trust I had with my son, and I will not allow anything to stand in my way. Now, what I am trying to get at is, do not stand in my way." Dan stated, sternly but with a pleading tone to his words. "I know I don't have the best relationship with you as well. I will work on that too, in time. Just let me get to my son first."

Haley looked up, her eyes darting back and forth between Dan's eyes. She searched for the truth and honesty that could be easily seen, or missing, from his eyes. Seeing what she was afraid to see, she nodded. "Fine." Haley began walking towards the door.

His small laughter echoed quietly in the room. "Fine? That's really all you have to say? Fine? What happened to the Haley that nearly bit my head off in the café not to long ago?"

Turning around, she looked his straight in the eye. Wasn't it obvious? Wasn't her appearance enough evidence of it?

"She's gone. Isn't my face proof enough that I shouldn't fight back?"

Haley pushed the door having it awing back and forth as she was gone. Dan stood in the kitchen of his home, baffled by her words.

------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

"Dude! Back off!"

"No way, you are cheating fucker!"

"Whatever." Lucas restored. "Just because you suck and are losing, don't make that my fault."

Nathan finally grabbed hold of Lucas's control, and resumed the game. "Would you look at that? You some how gained fifteen points during the pause of the game. Wow, this game is head of technology." Nathan joked as he pushed the restart button.

Lucas smiled as he grabbed a handful of M&M's and popped it into his mouth.

"So how was dinner?"

Nathan shrugged as he reset the game for them. "Okay. To quiet for my taste, but I'd rather have it that way than my mom or Dan bagging on me."

"Where is Haley?"

Nathan paused what he was doing for a second as Lucas question brought his main focus to Haley. He motioned with his head to the hallway. "She went to bed. Sometimes she rather sleep than….she just sleeps a lot lately."

Lucas watched how his brother struggled with saying the fact. Not knowing what to say, he placed his hand on Nathans back and patted it. "She just needs to rest, that's all."

Nathan looked over and nodded at his brother, putting on a smile style that he had grown to put on in moments like this, he resumed forth with their game. The guys played their game as Haley slept in the bedroom down the hall. She lay peacefully on the bed, her body tired in everyway. Though she appeared fine sleeping, inside Haley was fighting a nightly battle. The reoccurring dream she had frequently was taking over her tonight. It was always the same thing, and yet Haley couldn't see what it meant. Nathan and she stood in their room, staring at one another. The only sounds heard was the rain hitting hard against the bedroom window. The dream always ended the same way; Nathan would always leave, the door slamming behind him. Haley woke up, her breathing coming out in harsh gasps as the emotions from her dreams still ran through her body. It was a dream. This, what she was not looking around at, was reality. She got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom sink. Splashing some water on her face, the wet and cold water slowed down her heart rate. Haley stared at the girl looking back at her. The girl she had come to know over the last week and a half. Yet, no matter how long she would have to see this face it was still a stranger.

Hearing the faint laughter and talk from the boys in the living brought Haley back. She couldn't let this dream become her reality. Grabbing her jacket from the foot of the bed, she slipped it on, zipping it to her comfort. She had to do it, and she had to do it now.

"You are going down."

"We shall see little brother." Lucas laughed as he sat on the edge of the seat.

Both boys stopped as Haley came into view. She looked tired and shook up.

"Hey, did we wake you up?" Nathan asked as he set the controller down.

She shook her head no. "No, I…I have to go out for a bit."

"Want me to come with you?"

Grabbing the keys from the side table she gave him the best smile she could gather. "No, stay."

Haley opened the front door, and with a weak wave, disappeared into the dark night. Nathan stared at the door as he couldn't help but worry. She looked scared, spooked, and most of all, secretive. Snapping out of it, he walked back to the couch and presumed the game with Lucas before looking back at the door one last time. The boys played as Haley drove down the street, passing the familiar sights as she headed towards her destination. Though already nightfall there was the occasional joggers, couples, and families that had took the outside for their activities. She turned the car into the driveway, looking up at the window and seeing the bright glow coming from it.

The door was always open; she didn't have to worry about that. Making her way inside, she began to walk up the stairs, at this point her nerves were getting to her. Panic and fear took over; it was too late to turn back.

The faint sounds of music filled the air as the gentle humming of Peyton's voice rang in her ears. Peering in the door she found her friend sitting by her computer, feet propped on the desk, as she drew one of her latest sketches. Unaware of Haley's presence, Peyton continued drawing, her head bopping to the music. Haley's next step had her foot pressing into the loose floorboard in Peyton's room, causing a squeak. Turning around to the sound, Peyton looked surprisingly to Haley.

"Hey." She set down her artwork and walked over to turn her music off. "Didn't know you were going to stop by, nearly gave me a heart attack."

Shaking her head, Haley felt her stomach tighten. Peyton noticed and began walking towards her friend, before she reached five feet of Haley, the tears began to fall. Haley sat on the bed as she cried, the tears pouring down her cheeks, her sobs uncontrollable now.

Peyton rushed next to her, already assuming a reason for it. "Did you tell Nathan?" Peyton asked hopeful.

Haley shook her head and through her tear filled eyes she took a deep breath and said what she knew she had to say at some point.

"I'm ready to tell you…I'm ready to tell you who did it."


	10. My Pillow Stays Wet

**There have been some major issues that have taken over my life. Some good, some bad; yet I have worked most of them out. Thanks to you all for being patient. I have finished writing this story so the chapters will be coming fast. The story should be completed in about two weeks, or less. Again, thank you so much. Enjoy! I would love to hear some reviews.**

"Bevin! Stop." Brooke said sternly as she tried to calmly keep things in order.

"What? I did the turn like you said."

"Yes, you did….the wrong way!" Brooke finally gave in to her frustration. The gym quieted down, the girls on the squad looked down as if they had been scolded while the boy's varsity basketball team stopped their drills. Feeling embarrassed, Brooke took a deep breath before resuming to her coach duties. "Um, okay well I think we all need a rest. So take five- no take ten."

The girls nodded, afraid to say more, as they took a seat on the bleachers. Brooke shook her head as she gave another look at her phone; still no call. "Where is she?" Brooke whispered to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest. Looking around she watched the guys continue their drills on the court, wondering where the heck Peyton was. It was already hard not seeing her best friend with all the finals and work they both had going on, yet for Peyton to miss practice was just the icing on the cake.

Needing some fresh air, Brooke grabbed her sweater and headed outside. Stopping dead in her tracks she looked behind her before pushing the door open. Peyton sat in the middle of the quad drawing intensely in her notebook, her blonde curls drawing a curtain around her pale face. Brooke looked around the quad as she wrapped herself in her sweater. Walking closer, Brooke peered over her shoulder, interested in what Peyton was coming up with. On the white paper, done so perfectly with Peyton's black tip drawing pen was an image of a girl The girl was facing forward, stripped down to nothing but the two ribbons that covered her body. She was being pulled by one side that showed darkness as the other opposing side was bright and welcoming. Yet what took the portrait to a new level was the girls helpless face, how broken she was. Brooke looked away from the drawing and up at Peyton.

"That's a little depressing, don't you think?"

Peyton jumped up from the sound of Brookes voice. "Shit, you scared me!" Peyton said as she waited for her heart to calm down. Closing her notebook she slipped it back in her bag. "Practice already over?"

"No, but I'm surprised you remembered."

"Sorry, I just…I can't go in there yet." Peyton finally said as she looked back at the double doors.

Sitting down on the concrete strip that surrounded the plants. "Why?"

Turning to Brooke, she gave her friend a warm smile. Peyton was well aware of how distant she was being to not only Brooke, but everyone in general. But, she couldn't help it. Haley's situation had taken over Peyton's life, mainly with the fact that she was the only one that knew what exactly happened, and starting from last night, she knew exactly who did it. The burning hate for him filled her veins once again as she replayed last night over, the sound of Haley's weak voice saying his name.

"Something that will be dealt with soon, I just, I can't go in there now or else I will do something I shouldn't do. Can you understand that?"

Brooke nodded. "I can, but just promise not to let me stay in the dark for too long, can you understand that Sawyer?" Brooke said in her usual chipper voice. Peyton smiled back, giving her a hug.

"Well, I have to get back in there. I was a little wired and I might have yelled at some of the girls." The girls laughed as Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "See you inside."

Peyton waved her off as she watched Brooke go back inside the gyms double doors. Gathering her things and slinging her bag over her shoulder Peyton made her way to those same doors. She peered inside, her glance going from Brooke who was rounding the girls up to the guys on the floor. She shook her head, it was as easy as turning the knob and approaching him; before she could turn away Nathan stopped playing on the floor and glanced at the door, meeting her gaze. His face was tired and confused, yet in true Nathan style, he waved at her. Peyton waved back, yet in the mist of it, she couldn't help but hear her heart break from knowing what he would later have to find out.

Nathan Scott was going to have a rude awakening.

* * *

"Thanks for coming. See you tomorrow guys." Haley gave a farewell as she closed the door behind her last customers for the night.

Bolting the door shut, she walked tiredly to the counter, and took a seat on one of the chairs. She let herself rest her head on the counter enjoying the much needed break. Finally having a moment to rest she felt the ache from standing all day take over her feet, than the throbbing of her knees, and after the burn and soreness from the nightmare she hoped to forget. The night was here and the café was empty, she smiled. Secretly Haley enjoyed this time of day. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy working or being around people, she loved it, but lately being alone at the café just felt okay. No fear that someone would come through her door, no uneasy feeling of fellow peers or customers focusing on her image instead of what she said; though she enjoyed this amount of freedom from that life, something was missing.

As if God was answering her prayers a small tap on the window brought a smile to her face. Nathan held his face close to the window as he looked in, seeing Haley walk towards him he smiled as he waited patiently for her to open the door.

Undoing the bolt, she stepped aside as Nathan walked in looking around at the empty room.

"Cafes usually are filled with people, or is this a new modern thing?"

"Funny. We had to close early, some electrical problems." Haley pointed to one of the many outlets in the café. "Karen thought it would be best, you know, she didn't want it to start a fire and kill people." Haley said jokingly.

Nathan nodded as he followed her to the counter. She walked around and took her usual spot behind the counter as Nathan sat on one of the many chairs surrounding the island. Grabbing the dessert of the day she placed it in front of him and watched his eyebrow arch up and his lip curve.

"Chocolate cake it's the dessert of the day." She stated, as if he couldn't figure that out himself.

"Just plain chocolate cake?" He asked watching Haley shake her head up and down. "How does that earn it the dessert of the day?" He joked to himself.

Haley laughed softly causing Nathan to stop grabbing himself a slice as he took the moment to capture this now rarity. Haley's laughter echoed in his ears, the sound and image catching him off guard but providing such a flutter to his heart.

"God I missed that."

Haley ran her hand through her hair as she gave him a questionable look before smiling. "If you came by Karen's more than maybe you could get a piece or two."

"No, not that." He said looking down at the cake he placed on his plate. "Your laugh….your smile, I missed that." He told her honestly.

The rosy warmth of her blush crept on her cheeks as Nathan confessed something small yet meaningful. She knew he was hurting and Haley knew that waiting to tell him would only hurt him more; but she couldn't find it in her heart to shatter his world. Haley was still dealing with the fact she told Peyton, even if she could trust her, this was her problem; she should deal with it alone. Thinking of what she was keeping from him put a heavy weight on her heart.

"So," Nathan began breaking the silence as he picked up his fork, ready to dig in. "How was school today?"

"It was good; I had a test in Franklin's class but I'm not sure how I did."

Nathan chewed the moist chocolaty cake as he gave her a crazy look. "Seriously? It's just wrong to assume you didn't pass. Your Haley James, you succeeded in everything."

Feeling embarrassed she ducked her head down as she picked up a bottle of water from the small mini fridge under the counter. "Thanks." A sly smile took over Haley's lips as she placed the bottle in front of him. Turning around to grab the rag she called back. "By the way, it's Scott. You called me Haley's James."

Nathan smiled at her correction as he took another bite of the cake before washing it down with the drink Haley had given him. "Listen, I have to go over to Tim's tonight. We got paired up for this assignment in Economics and I just want to get it done with. Want to come along?"

"Oh." She said as she used the rag to wipe down the counter. "Economics, sounds boring, I think I will pass on that. I was actually thinking of going to Luke's for a bit."

Placing his fork down on his empty plate, Nathan pushed it aside. "Then I will meet you after we finish."

Haley grabbed the plate taking it to the back counter before returning to take the cake dish away. "Sounds good."

Nathan watched as she avoided eye contact with him, he knew something was up. He could sense what it was; they hadn't spent enough time with one another. The reasons varied, if it wasn't practice, it was work, if it wasn't that it was school, yet most of all, it had to do with both their behaviors. They were both trying to put the inner battle with the situation on hold but, being human, it became almost impossible.

"If you need me, just call. Doesn't matter if I'm still at Tim's or….anything, I'm here." He said earnestly.

Meeting his gaze before returning back to her cleaning, she smiled. "I know thanks." Picking up the bucket of dishes she gathered, she rested it on her hip. "So you want anything else? We still have some leftover chicken and pasta." Haley motioned to the back as she headed in that direction.

Leaning back in the chair he made a face, yet Haley knew what that face meant.

"Let me just wrap them to go. We can eat at home."

"Okay." Nathan smiled as he watched Haley head back in the kitchen. He couldn't help but be a man and look at her butt as she left the room. God, he couldn't get enough of her. But he knew this incident was making things harder, not only for her, but for him. He tried so hard not to think of himself, but the ache in his heart only gave him daily reminders. Nathan watched through the kitchen opening as Haley quickly moved her way from one side to the other, grabbing the leftovers to take home. Nathan was so lost in this image of Haley that the tapping at the door was completely inaudible to him. It wasn't until the tapping turned into banging that Nathan frowned and glanced behind him. Behind the locked café doors was a few of the guys from the team; Brandon, Steven, Tim, Leo, and Ronny.

The guys waved him over, wanting to come in. Nathan looked behind him seeing Haley was still busy, and then made his way to the door.

Opening the door, Nathan leaned against it, crossing his arms as he nodded to the guys.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?"

"Hungry." The guys all laughed at Brandon's remark. Nathan grinned at the remark but didn't budge back for them to enter.

"Sorry, café is closed. Karen's orders- knowing Haley she won't budge for anyone."

Leo peered in the back, getting a look at Haley before Nathan took notice and stood in his way. "Well, it appears that you don't count. Awesome having a wife on the inside, huh?" He joked.

"Okay, enough. Do you want to shoot some hoops?" Tim asked.

"Ugh," Nathan thought about it. "Not today. I'll be by later, just going to take Hales to Luke's first."

Tim nodded as a few of the guys decided to head off to the river court early, leaving Tim and Ronny behind. Nathan tilted his head to the side as Tim stepped closer to Nathan, a secret at the tip of his tongue.

"Listen, Nate, I don't want to start anything but…the word around school is that Haley got into…a mix up."

"What kind of mix up exactly?" Nathan asked his jaw clenching. He could feel the muscles in his body tighten with even the idea of the school murmuring about his and Haley's personal life.

Tim saw the heat in Nathans eyes, the look alone gave him a shudder before he quickly got himself together. "Just that she was hanging with a group of guys and she was being flirty, but when she didn't put out like she talked about-" Tim stuffed his hands in his pockets almost afraid to continue. "They went off on her and-"

"That's completely untrue!" Nathan roared between his clenched jaw. "None of that would ever happen; ever! She told me what happened, and I believe her. That is between us not the goddam school." Nathan made stated as he did his best to be firm yet quiet enough so Haley would hear.

"I'm sorry Nate, didn't mean to get you worked up. This is just what some of the guys have heard." Tim tried to make better.

"Well pass this on," Nathan stepped closer, closing the door behind him. "If I hear anymore of you guys talking about this or anything related to it, you'll look worse than what any group of guys could do." The sound of his voice and structure of his body made it clear.

Tim nodded, looking down before taking a step back. "Yeah, will do. See you later."

He stood on the steps to the café watching the last of the guys walk down the street to the river court. As soon as they were out of sight Nathan headed back in, ready more than anything to just go home. Opening the door, Nathan walked straight in running into Haley. He caught her, stilling him more than her, as she stood there with two boxes in hand. Nathan didn't have to ask, he knew. He didn't have to guess, he knew. Haley had heard everything. Nathan kicked himself mentally again, he couldn't even protect her from gossip.

Putting on a smile she motioned to the door. "Ready?"

He nodded as he held the door open. "Yes."

* * *

It was just a little after eight yet the lights and noise at Luke's was still full of energy. After Haley arrived Peyton and Brooke along with a few other friends from school arrived, making it a full house. Though having confided in Peyton, Haley avoided her like the plague. Haley kept close to Luke, almost as if he left the room she would be hounded by the rest of the guests. Besides Nathan, he was a person she could feel safe with; he was her best friend, someone she could trust, and someone who also didn't know what was happening. Though Luke did try to ask, get to the bottom of it, Haley felt it easier to lie to him.

Rachel and Mouth sat on the living room floor playing a game of Life, it being a childish way for Rachel to teach mouth about life lessons. Brooke and Peyton sat in the Kitchen eating another serving of Chinese that the gang ordered earlier while skimming through magazines. The rest of the guys; Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and Skillz sat on the couch watching a movie.

The change in Nathan was noticeable, though he played it off as if nothing was happening. Even sitting beside him right now Haley could sense it, though he sat a good two feet away the emotions he was possessing was radiating off his body. Looking to her left once more, she leaned in hesitantly.

"You okay?" She asked for the hundredth time it seemed.

"Yeah, fine.

"You don't seem like it."

Haley knew she was pushing it, but she couldn't help it. How she hated herself for wanting to tell someone but shutting everyone off. Now, that Nathan was going through this- she couldn't let it be, even when he wanted to shut her out.

"Well, I am." Nathan retorted, not even bothering to remove his eyes from the movie.

She couldn't drop it. "Nathan tell me. Ever since you came back you just-"

In a flash Nathan was up from the couch, his face angry but only to cover the hurt he was in. Haley flinched slightly, from the memory it brought back for her, and Nathan releasing this anger and side to Haley, which was a first.

"Damn it Haley! I said I'm fine!"

Haley looked around, knowing all eyes were on them even more. "Why are you getting mad at me?"

"I'm just sick of you wanting me to open up so much, yet when I try to get an inch inside your mind you go all remote on me! Can't work like that." He spilled out.

Her eyes went down, the truth hitting her hard. Knowing she was causing this towards him hurt her even more than her rape encounter. For a moment she wondered, here Nathan and her were falling apart by this mess- what was happening to his world? Was he thinking about what he did, what he's doing? Or was life better than ever for him?

Nathan watched Haley curl back into the ball that took him days to help her get out of. Great. Glancing up he saw every set of eyes on him; waiting for his next move. Grabbing his jacket Nathan stormed down the hall and to the kitchen door, slamming it behind him. The house was quiet. No one moved from where they sat, afraid of what the next move or word would cause out of anyone. Quietly, almost as if her life depended on it, Haley got up from the couch. She could feel the tears waiting to break free already blurring her vision. Putting her coat back on, she turned the door knob and slipped into the night leaving everyone in shock of what just happened.

Luke looked around before getting everyone back into the normality of what they were doing. The game resumed, the movie took off, and everyone went back to forgetting the incident. Luke shook his head, not understanding what was going on. Taking the empty glasses off the coffee table he walked to the bathroom where Brooke at just excused herself to the bathroom, leaving Peyton at the table.

Placing the cups in the sink, he turned around and faced her. Her face was battling something, yet Luke couldn't figure out what.

"You okay Sawyer?"

She looked up, dazed. "Yeah, just….what happened."

Luke widened his eyes as he replayed the moment in his head. "Right, I don't get it. It's just taking a turn for the worse. That's why you don't get married in high school." Luke joked.

When Peyton didn't laugh Luke looked around before taking a seat at the table.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Taking a deep breath, she stood up, motioning to his room. In silence, he followed her, scared of this new Peyton. They both entered Luke's room, the bed still unmade from the morning. Peyton took a seat on the disheveled covers as Luke closed the door behind them. This was it, she couldn't hold it in.

"Luke, there's something I need to tell you."


	11. Ready, Steady, Jump

**I understand how some want Haley to just tell Nathan. It does seem simple, but it's not. I have been in this situation and it's such an emotional experience. You feel it's your fault, your scared of what to do next, you see things differently, etc- so it's a process, but trust me there is not a big wait for the revealing. Trust me, all this is happening at its own pace for a reason. =] This chapter is actually two chapters combined, when I originally finished this chapter it felt completed yet needed something more. So I started the one that followed after, when I was done I saw how they fit so perfectly. So this is a two for one. Enjoy. **

Lucas looked up at the overcast sky. The weather channel had been hinting all day that a big storm was on its way but no sign of rain had come down on the small town. Yet the gray tint of the clouds taunted them all, small roars of thunder and striking lightening came out every now and then. The river court was silent, completely free of any noise or bodies. Sitting on one of the picnic tables by the court, he spinned the ball watching as the black lines faded into the speed. He hadn't been able to sleep last night with this new piece of information. Haley was his best friend and to think of anything like this happening to her left a bad taste in his mouth. But thinking of Haley always brought in how Nathan would take this. From what Peyton had told him, Haley was raped, yet Nathan was in the dark about the whole situation just like the rest of Tree Hill. Though he asked over and over, begged with all his might to Peyton to reveal who it was, she didn't budge. Peyton felt like she said too much, but she persisted to Lucas to talk to Haley. Luke didn't need any persisting. Talking to Haley was all he could think about, well that and the fact he wanted to go straight to Nathan. Yet, as much as he wanted so badly to do that, that was Haley's place.

"Yo, Luke!"

The sound of growing patter of feet came into ear shot. Luke looked up and saw his friends, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Skillz, Mouth, Junk, and Fergie came into view, ready to play some good, old fashion basketball.

"Hey guys." Luke greeted getting up from the bench and slapped hands with them.

"Didn't see you at school today, feeling sick?"

He shrugged as a laugh escaped. He turned to Junk throwing the ball to him. "No way, just needed a day to myself."

Throwing the ball back with a grin Junk backed up to the middle of the court. "Good, now you can't use that as an excuse when I beat your butt."

Hearing the challenge in the banter Luke shook his head as he threw a shot towards the basket. All the guys watched, seeing what the balls fate would be but knowing perfectly well what would happen. It went in with a swish. Luke looked back to the guys as he ran after the ball. "You wish I was sick."

They laughed as they all crowded the court, Mouth taking his usual spot on the bench ready to critique the game. Before the game could begin the distant chatter of voices came into range. Looking back they saw Nathan and most of the guys from the team come towards them. Great, Luke thought, he was trying to avoid Nathan and this wasn't going to help. Nathan greeted the guys, shaking hands with Skillz and Fergie before coming towards Lucas.

"Hey, didn't see you in class. Your mommy know you ditched?"

Looking down at the ball he nodded. "Yep."

Nathan furrowed his brows at Luke's behavior. He hadn't talked to him or gotten the chance to apologize for last night, he knew his behavior was uncalled for. Yet for Luke to shun him out like this for that was ridiculous, Luke knew what was happening at home, at least enough to let things like this pass.

Mouth saw the tension; he could feel it, thick in the air. "So, you guys going to play a game? I need some broadcasting practice before you guys go off for the regionals."

Some of the guys cheered as others agreed with the proposal. Starting to form teams the guys split into two groups as they talked amongst themselves.

"You going to play?" Tim asked impatiently as Luke stood with the ball in hand.

Luke felt himself snap, he couldn't hold it in. "No, here." He threw the ball with force onto the court, it bouncing with great height before slowly down. The guys watched as it flew past some of them and came to rest on the other side of the court. Nathan turned towards Luke ready to say something but turning to late. He watched Lucas walk fast to his truck and hopped in before zooming away. The guys watched in silence before resuming the game.

He felt like he was racing past every car and pedestrian in sight, yet his truck didn't seem fast enough. He needed answers now, he needed to know now. Making a wide turn around the corner he was greeted with cars blaring their horns as he cut them off, but he didn't care. Pulling into the empty spot on the side of the café, he parked not even caring if he turned the car off.

Lucas could see her through the window. Haley was in a pair of pants and long sweat shirt, her hair hanging loose in a pony tail. He could tell she was trying to hide all the marks from that night, yet it had only been a little over a week ago and they were as fresh as ever. He nearly laughed out on how idiotic he was, let alone everyone else. How in the world did he believe that was from a fall down the stairs? Now that he thought of it, it was silly and completely farfetched, but what separated common knowledge and what he was told was Haley. It was Haley who told him, and he believed her. Haley never lied in her life, at least did her best not to. She was the one person that he knew he could count on for the truth as well as being able to confine in one another.

The bell jingled its usual tune as he entered the café, his eyes resting on Haley as he made his way to the counter. It was a little before dinner and the café was still quiet from the lunch rush. Looking around he saw a couple at the corner of the café enjoying their food, besides them, it was him and Haley

Haley turned around jumping up from seeing Luke there. "Hey."

He nodded as he took the glass she set down for him and began pouring some water.

Pulling back she looked at him as he drank. "You okay?"

"Yup, you?"

Haley hesitated before she answered for some reason she felt a double meaning in the question. "Sure, yeah….want anything to eat?"

Lucas looked down as he grinned, she didn't get it. Haley watched as he hung his head and swung it back and forth.

"Why weren't you at school today, or practice for that matter? Whitey-"

"You want to ask questions, fine. What didn't you tell me? Hell, why didn't you tell Nathan?" Luke asked as he looked straight into her eyes searching for the answer.

Haley thought of something to say but before she even got to the end of the list her mind was made up; she was tired of lying, tired of hiding out. Biting down her lip she closed her eyes as the flow of tears fought its way out. Peyton, she smiled, Peyton had helped her out again. The rush of emotions she was now feeling coursed through her, bringing more pain to the familiar places on her body. She closed her eyes tighter as it hurt more; she reminded herself she needed more Advil.

"Haley don't lie to me, Peyton told me and I'm going to tell Nathan if-"

That had opening her eyes wide, she leaned in closer. "No, please, don't. I will tell him, I have to tell him…don't, okay?" She pleaded.

Luke nodded. "Tell me who-"

"Not here." Haley said looking around; she couldn't let herself break down in the middle of the café with customers coming in and out. Luke followed her gaze and peeked behind her as his mother was on the phone in the back.

"When?"

Glancing at the clock on the wall above the door she said, "After my shift. I'm almost done, so your place."

He watched his best friend plead silently, her brown doe eyes glassy with tears. His heart broke at the sight of her face; god knows what else she had damaged. Becoming an expert at this now, Haley touched her face, it burning from the stare. Luke gave her a smile before getting up from his stool and walking out the door. Haley watched as he made his way to the truck, the echo of the bell ringing in the café. She had one more hour until her shift was over, than she knew fate would take a turn. In such a haze, Haley finished her shift with no problem, which surprised her. She thought she would be dropping plates left and right, but reality, Haley felt such a sense of relief that someone else knew. She smiled, she found herself slowly trusting her friends again. Yet it faded with the thought that Nathan was still in the dark, she knew that would have to change.

Haley walked up the familiar path to Luke's house until she was standing at his bedroom door. Knocking on the red door she waited for him to open. The sound of movement came from the other side until a muffled voice gave her the right to come in. Opening the door slowly Haley acted with caution as she came inside, butterflies rising in her stomach. Coming from the bedroom door that connected to the hallway Luke came caring two water bottles. He placed them to the side as he walked over to Haley, already a mouth full of things he wanted to say to her. How could she keep this in? Why didn't she tell anyone? Who was it? When did-?

Luke's rambling came to a seize as he felt Haley's body press into his with a soft but meaningful hug. With the feel of her arms around him the questions no longer made a difference. She was safe, and that was all that mattered. He held her for what seemed like forever, he made sure not to press to tightly still unaware of what other injuries she may have. After awhile Haley let go, not meeting his gaze.

"You okay?"

Haley looked up; the tears that she fought to hide in the café were now released. "Yes." She croaked.

"Did you get tested? I mean, are you pregnant? When did this happen? Where did it happen at?" Luke rushed out, unsure on where to start.

Haley shook her head as she grabbed the bottle of water and took a sip from it, clearing her throat. "I did get tested, I went the day I missed school after the incident. And no, not pregnant he….used a condom and I've been on birth control."

"Doesn't matter Hales, did you still check?"

She looked at him as if he that needed to be asked. "Yes, I still made sure. I took them at the doctors, than when they gave me a no I still went a bought two tests and took it at the store."

It was real, Lucas told himself, it was one thing to be told and be acknowledged that it was true but when the details started coming out; it was now reality. Without knowing it, he backed up until he hit the bed and fell down, sitting on the edge of the mattress. Haley followed him as she fiddled with her purse that hung across her shoulders. It was hard enough telling Peyton, than telling Lucas, but she knew nothing would prepare her for when she had to tell Nathan.

Nathan.

She closed her eyes as she pictured his face, god, she had to tell him.

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm so glad that you're okay." He whispered as he held her hand in his. "I want to know so much, where, when, everything but, I don't know if I can handle it. Just, I don't want you to relive that but I do have one more question." Luke looked up as he took a deep breath.

"Who did it?"

* * *

He stood in the liquor aisle trying to find something that was appropriate yet strong enough to ease both their pain. Seeing a tall bottle of their favorite drink he grabbed two and made his way to the register.

"Sorry sir-"Luke started as he ran into a tall man who was carry two bottles of liquor. His apology stopped halfway when he noticed Dan's familiar face. "Second thought…" Luke continued his way to the register.

Dan smirked as he followed behind Lucas. They stood in line, not saying anything, though the words were dancing at the tip of their tongues. Dan looked at the back of Luke's blonde head, it doing its best to keep looking straight ahead.

"I am making an effort with Nathan. I appreciate it if you wouldn't be so cold to me."

Not moving his head around Luke laughed. "Don't give me that. You say that all the time, how do you expect people to believe you?"

"It's true." Dan said sternly as he placed his bottles on the conveyer belt. "Believe it."

Catching him off guard, Luke turned around, his jaw clenched. "If so, nowadays if you really want to make things right with Nathan try starting with Haley." Grabbing his purchases Luke made his way out the door.

Luke's words hit Dan with such truth that there was no way around it. Luke was right, and Dan was going to take that advice. Leaving the liquor where it was he left the corner store and strived to make things right. He drove to the apartment complex, sadly, a road he wasn't too familiar with. Entering the apartment complex parking lot the first drops of the rain began to fall around him. Climbing up the steps he got suddenly nervous, he never had one on one conversation with Haley, let alone, civilized ones. His fault. Turning the corner he stopped in his tracks, Haley was at her door balancing groceries as she tried to get her key to unlock the door.

"Let me help."

Haley turned quickly by the sound of his voice causing her to drop a bag on the floor. She watched, still from her spot in the hall, as Dan picked it up and took the other from her limp arms. Unsure of what he wanted they stood staring at one another, not quite ready for this encounter. Haley fumbled with her keys as she found the one that unlocked the front door. She walked in letting the door stay open for him as he walked to the kitchen island and set down the bags of groceries for her.

Dan turned to her as if preparing for more tasks that Haley may have for him. Instead, she motioned to the new couch Nathan had got for a bargain from a friend. Dan smiled his thanks as he went to the couch and sat patiently. Haley grabbed two bottles of Snapple and walked to the living room where Dan waited.

"Thanks." He said as Haley handed him the Snapple.

"Sure."

The silence and tension between them was suffocating them clean of air. Dan cleared his throat. "You know I am trying to be a better man Haley. A better husband, father, and," Looking at Haley he pointed to her. "A better father in law. I know I have screwed up but I'm trying. If I can get you to trust me….I know I can get Nathan too."

Haley sat there taking what Dan just confessed. A part of her wanted to give him a chance, for Nathans sakes, but the other half didn't believe he could change.

"Don't you think it's a little too late Dan?"

"No."

He sounded so sure. "I don't know…" Doubting people had become so easy nowadays.

"Please Haley." Dan said softly as he touched her knee. The touch brought one too many flashbacks for Haley and she flinched under his touch, jerking from it.

Dan pulled back and looked up at her face. Though he was sure he could recognize Haley anywhere, the bruises and cuts that masked her pale skin almost made it hard to. "You know, it may not be any of my business but….what happened?"

Shaking her head she looked at him, no emotion in her eyes. "It doesn't matter."

Giving her a smile Dan grabbed his drink and headed to the door. Haley frowned slightly, what was she going to do? Turning back he called out to Haley who looked at him. Standing between the open door and cold evening air he gave an encouraging smile. "You may think that, but it does."

* * *

Nathan drove down the wet road, looking out the front window he saw the change the sky had taken. The weather reports had been right; a storm was on its way. The rain was falling down in steady sheets but from what the reports were saying the worse was still yet to come. Yet a little rain never stopped anyone in Tree Hill. The statement had Nathan smiling as he recalled certain memories him and Haley shared. Haley. They hadn't said much to one another since last night. Nathan blowing up had been a rough patch, but tonight he was going to make it up to her, prove to her that he didn't mean any of it. Speeding slightly he rushed home where he knew Haley was at. Though the big storm already making its mark in town a big party was taking place at Leo's beach house. Everyone in school had been talking about it and tonight was the night, yet Nathan had no intention of going. He got the usually begging from the guys on the team but lately he wasn't in a party mood. Could they blame him?

Nathan was tired, he felt like he aged four years since the incident with Haley. Who knew leaving for camp for two days would change his world back home. Turning the corner he squinted as he saw a familiar figure walking in the rain. Taking another look he noticed who it was, Nathan pulled over to the side of the deserted road before jumping out to meet Lucas.

"Luke!" Nathan yelled over the pounding of the rain and slap of the thunder. He jogged across the street to his brother who was now soaked from the rain. "Luke hold up man!" Nathan yelled once more as he finally caught up to him.

Luke turned around, almost startled to see his brother there. "What you doing here?" Nathan heard the concern in his voice.

"I was driving home and I saw you. What you doing here? A storm is on its way, get in, I'll give you a ride."

"No, I'm almost home anyways. Just go home."

"You never told me why you missed practice, Whitey got on our case."

"I quit." Luke stated bluntly as he continued to walk.

Nathans face dropped as confusion took over. "Quit? Why? We have regionals next week!"

"I can't be on that team."

Walking fast he caught up with Luke cutting him off. "You can't do this Luke. Not to sound emotional or shit, but we need you. Why did you quit?"

"Ask your wife." Luke said painfully. He watched his brothers face knot as his request took him back. Looking for more reasoning than that he stood still. Luke took a deep breath. "Go home little brother."

With a small pat on his shoulder Luke left Nathan standing in the rain. In a zombie state, Nathan walked back to his car letting the rain pour down on him. What did Luke mean by that? It sounded so simple, ask your wife; that was easy to do. But the tone and look that Luke had sent something bad down his spine. He pushed down on the pedal becoming another blur of the night. He lifted one of his hands of the wheel and saw it shake with anticipation and confusion of what he would be greeted with at home. He pulled into the apartment complex, coming to a screeching hault as he turned widely into an available parking spot.

Nathan couldn't remember if he walked or ran his way up the complex stairs all he knew was he somehow got to the front door panting for breath. His breathing was uneven, his pulse was pumping, and to ease his tension all he had to do was turn the knob. Nathan had it all sought out; he would walk in, ask Haley what Luke meant, she would laugh and tell him he was worrying over for nothing. Haley was going to tell him nothing was happening.

The apartment was quiet, the blinds were closed and the lights were off as another round of lightening struck the sky. His clothes were soaked, the water dripping endlessly to the floor as he walked down the hall. The door was cracked open and he could hear the bed sheets rustle inside. Nathan pushed it with one hand catching sight of Haley quickly. She was in her sweats, of course. Nathan had gotten used to seeing Haley covered up from the neck down. Haley laid on the bed listening to the soft murmur of music that came from the stereo on the wall. He walked in, watching her lay peacefully in the oversized sweats as another flash of lightening and bolt of thunder filled the room. As if it played her alarm, she opened her eyes and caught Nathan there.

"Nathan you're soaked." She stated the obvious. Haley got up to fetch him something to wear. Rummaging through his draws she quickly stilled when she felt him behind, breathing heavily as if he had been running. Haley's gut feeling told her it was time, but she wanted to hold back from it just a little bit longer; she wasn't sure was ready to break his heart. Turning around she met his crystal blue eyes but the sight of them had her looking away when sadness was all that possessed them. The water dripped down in small clear beads from Nathans hair to his face, rolling down his face. His eyes never leaving her face.

"Why did Lucas quit the team?" He asked. He played what he expected to happen in his head. Waiting for Haley's smile to appear, to hear that cheerful laugh, to hear her say 'Nothing lets go to bed.'

But it never came. He knew it would never come as soon as Haley's lower lip quivered and a single tear rolled down her bruised cheek.

"I have to tell you something."


	12. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Thanks for the great reviews. About what I mentioned, I appreciate all the kind words. This happened sometime ago so I have overcome it and moved on from it. Anyways, yes this is the chapter were all is revealed. Also, there are only three to five chapters left of this story. It saddens me that this telling is over; I enjoyed writing about Naley overcoming something real. Though this story will end soon my two other full length stories, New Way Home and A War Between Two Hearts will continue. I also have a few other ideas for Naley stories coming up.**

**Also…PLEASE IF YOU HAVE TIME CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR SOME NEWS/INFORMATION. =) **

* * *

The rain continued to shower the small town as claps of thunder echoed through the deserted streets. It was just like Haley's dream; it was coming to life right before her. Nathan and she stood in their bedroom, looking at one another, and in just a few seconds he would leave. Haley waited, unsure of what she was waiting for. The tears were falling down her cheeks effortlessly as she closed her eyes and began to tell Nathan. His eyes watched her every move, his wet clothes being the last thing on his mind. Haley stood in the perfect spot where the moonlight seeped through the blinds as the shadows of the rain sliding down the window danced on her body. She carefully pulled the sweatshirt she wore over her head and let it fall to the ground. Nathan let out a gasp as soon as Haley's stomach was exposed. Though not as fresh as the day she received them, they still marked something painful and sad in them. His jaw clenched at just the image of what he was seeing. Nathan looked up at Haley who wouldn't make any contact with him but continued to proceed with stripping down her attire. After the sweatshirt was off, Haley slipped off the oversized sweatpants, stepping out of them. Her down casted eyes lifted up nervously as she stood in front of Nathan in nothing but her underwear.

Nathan closed his eyes in hopes that what he was seeing was just the shadows playing with his head. But as soon as he opened them, his heart sank even more. This was the first time he had seen Haley's body without clothing since he got back, and what he saw, he felt sick. Bruises covered most of her body, varying in every color, as cuts patched her body in random spots. With the layers off and the permission to look where he pleased, Nathan stepped closer as he examined her body in silence. Her thighs were covered in purple bruises that trailed past her underwear. Nathan reached out his hand as he placed it softy on Haley's ribcage, feeling her breathing rhythm change as he traced the many shapes of the bruises that trailed along there. He was scared to ask and scared to hear her answer but he knew it was the only way to understand. The feel of Nathans rough but tender touch went up to Haley's chest where blotches of cuts and bruises had taken place. The color of the marks only proved that they were done with force and anger. The thought of it alone sent Nathans blood boiling deep in his veins. Finally, he looked up at Haley's face, locking eyes with her. They stood staring at one another. His hand rose from her chest past her neck where for the first time Nathan noticed hickies that were not his doing. He gently cupped Haley's face, his thumb running along the gash that rest along her lip.

He opened his mouth to speak to finally break the silence but nothing could come out. His throat was dry and weak, he couldn't say a word. Nathan hung his head down as the simplest act to speak became an issue at the moment. Then he remembered something from a few days ago. Pulling his hand away he placed it on Haley's arm, the handmade bruise matched perfectly in the outline of his grip. He shook his head as his eyes lingered on the bruises that someone else hands at left on Haley.

"Peyton didn't give you that did she?" His voice asked shaking.

Haley shook her head as the unstoppable flow of tears came pouring out once more.

"No, Peyton was covering up for me."

Standing became too much for her as she walked towards the bed and sat her fragile body on the edge of the mattress. "The day you left to camp with the team I was home alone and….he came inside and…" Haley sobbed at the fact she had to relive the moment in front of Nathan. "He grabbed me…he told me…I tried to push him off but it just made it worse. " Nathan listened but wasn't even sure if he was really here. He felt like he was having an out of body experience. "When he…was done he left and…" Haley finally looked up at him, her vision blurring from the tears. Her lip frowned as she watched Nathan just stare at her, giving her no sign of life.

This was it. She knew when she told him he wouldn't be able to forgive her, wouldn't be able to let her tell her side of it, he wouldn't be able to let her show him that she fought, that she didn't want this. Nathan was never-

Haley's eyes and mouth opened simultaneously as she watched Nathan fall down on his knees and burry his head in her stomach. His arms wrapped around her holding her with all his might. Though she felt the burn and sting from the pressure his hug was putting on her injuries, she didn't care. Haley grabbed a hold of Nathans wet clothes and held him, one of her hands clutched at his hair as they held one another in the dark bedroom. The rain continued to pour as the young couple held each other for dear life.

Suddenly, without warning, Haley felt Nathans shoulders shake in her embrace. Pulling back she tried to get a look at his face but Nathan continued to keep it down and pressed to her stomach. Then she felt it, the warm liquid that didn't come from the rain outside. Nathan was crying. Haley held him closer as she realized what he was doing, she had caused this.

"Nathan, please look at me." She pleaded. "I'm sorry, please, just look at me."

Pulling back he looked at her, the tears blending in with the rain that still clung to him. His hands came up and cradled her face, almost as if he had to force her to look at him. "Did I hurt you? Does it hurt?" He asked panicking.

"No, you're not hurting me. " Which wasn't a lie, in fact, the feel of Nathan hold on her made the pain go away.

Wiping the tears away, he took a seat next to her on the bed, pulling the small blanket they kept at the edge of the bed around her undressed body.

"I just needed a minute." He spoke softly as he looked out into the distance. Pulling the cover around her body she nodded. "Can you do me a favor?" Nathan asked.

"Of course."

"Will you answer all the questions I have?" He asked though he wasn't sure his heart could handle the answers. He was doing his best to be calm and logical about the situation not wanting to add on more to it. But with every passing second he felt that restraint to be sensible slowly start slipping away.

Haley nodded upon his request, she owed him that.

"When did this happen, where did it happen at?"

"When you were at camp with the team and I was home alone. I was doing chores that day and he came inside, I thought he wanted to talk, you know?" She rhetorically asked him. "I thought it was just a quick stop for him before he met with you, but then he started saying these inappropriate things to me. When I asked him to leave he got mad," Haley felt her throat tighten and as her glance flickered to Nathan she saw the pain expression he wore. "After a few minutes of fighting him off me…I gave up. He got what he wanted and left."

Nathans face left Haley questioning what he was thinking. Though he was quiet, Haley knew better. Nathan had an emotional ranking, she had come to learn. Tiny things could make Nathan angry and he would express it for the whole world to see, but from what Haley had come to learn when he was quiet, like he was now, it meant that he was passed angry. Which, she had only seen him like once, and the outburst that came from holding it all in was one Haley would never forget. Her heart raced as she waited for Nathan to ask another question or say something.

"One more and I promise you we won't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want too." He said sternly. "Who did this?"

The question Haley knew of 'who' would have to come eventually, and worse than that, she would have to answer it. But it wasn't the fact of letting her rapist be known, it was the fact that it would now change everything for them both.

"Tim."

A crack of thunder and lightning flashed in the room as Haley whispered her rapist's name. Nathans eyebrows knotted as the name rang in his ears. Tim. His fists clenched as he put the face of the man to Haley's injuries; the image now playing in his head. Nathan sprung up from the bed as he felt such a need to punch something. His body tensed with such anger that he couldn't keep still, finding himself pacing back and forth on the bedroom floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nathan asked, the anger finally coming to a point where he couldn't ignore it.

"I-I was scared!"

"Baby why didn't you tell me?" He asked still not understanding the fear that came to a person after an incident like this. "How could this happen?" Nathan questioned to himself. "You didn't even think of telling me Haley?"

"I did! I did think of telling you!" The tears building up again as she stood up from the bed. "I was scared. I was scared of what would come from this being known. What people would think, what would happen, and…I didn't want you to blame me." She said softly, her voice disappearing into the dark.

"What did you say?" Her confession had him stop his pacing.

"I know it was my fault-"

"No baby, no!" Nathan cut her off as he stride toward her, pulling her to him. "Don't you ever think that; this was not your fault. Okay?"

Haley's face tightened as the tears flowed once more, this time she held onto Nathan, feeling the comfort that he always possessed. The blanket fell to the floor around her feet as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. How she missed this. Telling Nathan, it being in the open, was such a relief to Haley's heart and mind. And the rest, the marks on her body and the terrifying memories; they didn't matter anymore. Nathan was with her in this now, and that was enough to make it go away for the time being.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in his chest. "I wanted to tell you."

"Shh." He did his best to soothe her while keep his mind and anger to a minimum for the moment. "Don't apologize…god, Haley. I'm just glad you're still here."

Haley clung to Nathans wet clothes as she thought about what Nathan said. She was glad he was aware of what was going on. Though it was out in the open it didn't solve everything. They were just finding their way over this hill.

"I failed."

Haley pulled back. "What?"

Nathan looked down embarrassed. "I failed you." When the confusion on Haley's face didn't alter he continued. "My goal in life was to never let any harm come to you. But I can't even do that right; first was my own stupidities, than my parents, and now…I can't take it back. I hurt you."

"Nathan," Haley said softly but astonishment rising in her voice. "You did not-"

"I promised you I would protect you forever. I promised. I stood on that beach and made it my vow. And now it's broken." He shook his head not able to cope with this new realization. "Haley, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here to save you from it all."

Haley brought her hands to cup his face. "Nathan. Don't you dare blame yourself, okay? You keep me alive every day of my life, you save me in more ways than you know."

"But I don't know what to do." He admitted as his throat tightened.

Her mouth frowned as she watched Nathan break down before her eyes. He was so strong, not only by choice but by natural ability, she never seen him reach lows like this. Only once, when the issues between Nathan and his parents began; he opened up to her how it did hurt to have to "divorce" his parents, especially his mom, but he knew he had to do it. She was with him day after day as he dealt with it; though no tears were shed she could still see the hurt in his eyes. But now, she saw Nathan at his lowest point, he was vulnerable, confused, weak; he was feeling all that she felt this whole week. It hurt her to see him go through a fraction of what she went through.

"Just hold me." She requested quietly as Nathan wrapped his arms around her. Nathan sighed heavily into her neck, taking this moment of comfort and closeness to savor what his heart and body ached from the distance. He held Haley, feeling her warmth against his wet body. He noticed that for the first since the incident happened that Haley was skinner than he recalled. Though not too drastic, he could tell in certain places like her waist and hip area that it shrunk in size. With a free hand, he tangled it freely in her brown locks, smelling the florescent aroma that always surrounded and made home in her locks. Holding Haley in his arms, not caring that power flickered on and off for a moment, he knew what he had to do. He didn't care if it was reasonable or not; it was something he had to do; wanted to do.

"I have to do something."

"Do what?"Nathan let go as he grabbed his jacket from the computer chair and put it on.

Than it occurred to Haley as she watched Nathan zip up his sweater. "Don't Nathan. Not now."

"I need to go. I have to go."

"Nathan!" Haley pleaded grabbing his hand in an attempt to make him stay. Nathan stopped, wanting nothing more than to stay with her, redeem himself from this fall back, but he couldn't.

Turning around he kissed her softly. "I'll be back before you know it. Just…let me go."

As soon as Haley let go of his hand he gave her a reassuring smile, before he left out the door into the storm that was brewing by the minute outside. Nathan grabbed his keys already itching to do what came into his head the minute Haley told him. Flipping his cell open he waited for the recipient to answer.

"Brandon, do you know where Tim is at?"

* * *

As soon as he pulled into the driveway he could hear the chaotic party goers over the rain and thunder. Finding an empty spot he parked and raced his way through the rain and to the beach house. His mind was set on one thing and he wouldn't rest tonight until he went through with it. Inside was most of Tree Hill and other school students took shelter in Leo's beach house. The music, loud with energy, sent its rhythmic bass sounds through the walls, causing the pictures to shake wildly. Nathan pushed his way through the crowd that seemed to take its form in every room. Countless friends and classmates called out for Nathan, surprised yet happy to see him at the party.

"The party has arrived!" Shouted one of them as he passed through the group.

"Nathan play a game of beer pong with me!"

"You're here, right on!"

The call outs went on, but Nathan ignored every single on. Then he found him, standing by the fireplace with a few guys from the team as he drank a beer, clearly with no care in the world. Nathan practically ran towards him, the furry out.

Tim saw Nathan storm up and gave a smile as he raised his glass. "Nathan, my man, your-"Before he could finish his sentence he fell onto the floor with force as soon as Nathans fist came into contact with his face. The crowd around yelled in surprise, some calling out fight as other silenced and watched on.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Tim yelled from the floor as he rubbed the blood that came from his nose.

"You fuck. You know exactly why I am here!" Nathan said as he kicked Tim in the stomach with such anger. Tim groaned as he held his stomach. A few of the guys pulled Nathan back before he could do any real damage. "Your fuckin' secret is out and I'm going to make you pay for it!" Nathan promised.

Tim looked at Nathans face, trying his best to read it. With the help from a fellow party guest, Tim stood up on his feet. The party had silenced as they watched on, eager to see what would happen.

"Nathan your acting crazy, let's go outside for some air. You had too much to drink-"

Nathan punched him, partly because he wanted to make him pay in any way for what he did to Haley physically and emotional and the other half…it felt too good to stop.

"I swear you piece of shit, I swear I'm going to make you pay. You," Nathan looked around as the party had come to a seize. He couldn't make a scene, at least more than what he had already made, he needed to calm down. Taking a deep breath as he looked at Tim, the blood running from his nose and mouth. "You watched her suffer; you watched her look beat and torn. You heard me talk about my problems, you saw everything and yet, you were the one who caused it." Nathan said in astonishment.

Tim remained quiet as he brushed the blood as it kept flowing from his body. He didn't care if everyone could hear or see what was happening, there was no real proof to prove that he did it. With a smile, he spoke to Nathan. "Like she didn't ask for it."

That was the final straw and Nathan sprung at him. The crowd gasped at the pace and anger that came from their favorite all star player. Only getting to the point to punch him once more he felt two arms wrap around his waist and pull him off.

"Nathan not now. Not now." Luke said sternly as he dragged Nathan away through the crowd. Without a word, they parted for them, as Nathan did his best to hold back and walk away. Not trusting him completely, Luke kept a firm grip on him. But he couldn't just walk away and let him say that, let him get away with what he did to Haley, his wife. Luke tried to hold him tighter but Nathan was much too strong for him, and Nathan got away. But luckily, two of Nathans teammates came to the aide and helped Lucas bring Nathan out to the driveway. Looking back, Luke saw Tim on the floor, as a few people came to help him wash up. He shook his head as he followed his brother out into the rain. Thanking the teammates that had kindly helped him with Nathan, he turned to his brother who sat on the last steps of the beach house. The rain wasn't an issue for them, in fact, it helped them cool down.

Luke took a seat next to Nathan. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He said too quickly. "How did you know I was here?"

"Haley called me. She was worried, wanted me to go find you before you killed someone." If it was a joke, Nathan didn't laugh. He was far from any humor mindset. The rain fell on them, sheeting them more with water, soaking them to the bone.

"Just because you stopped me this time doesn't mean I won't try again." Nathan revealed looking at his brother. Lucas gave a small grin, boy did he hope so.

"Listen Nathan, I can't imagine how your feeling. But I do know we share a similar emotion about it all. I want him to pay for what he did too. However, you also have to remember there is a limit to what you can do." Luke said warning him slightly. He was not going to stand in his brother's way, let him do what he pleased, but he was going to watch out for him.

Nathan sat in silence as he pondered over what Luke had said. He was right. There was no limit to what kind of power Nathan had and could do with it, but there was a limit to how far he could go. And if he went far, it would only hurt himself and Haley more.

"He was my best friend. I've known him since I was five. We shared birthdays, New Years, parties, games…but Haley is my wife. My wife! He could have done anything else to screw me over and I would have left with my head up high. Not this. I won't leave this until he pays. That sick fuck." He muttered as his fist clenched.

He placed his hand on his brother's drenched shoulder. "Don't think about it. Think about Haley. Be there for her." Nathan looked up, his eyes tired and sad. "Go home Nathan."

So he did. He left Lucas on the porch as he made his way to the car. The drive just a blur to him, all he could think about was Haley and the situation, it was miracle that he made it home in one piece. He sat in the car for a few minutes as he lost himself in his thoughts. He could easily admit that he had been in some horrible situations growing up, whether it was life changing or not, but nothing could compare to this. Tonight had put everything on the plate and turned his life upside down. His mind wheeled from how he could not have seen this, how he could not have guessed. It wasn't as if Haley was hiding it, she just didn't speak of it. Conversations he had with Tim played in his head, though Tim was actually smart in this situation and didn't give himself away he did present some questioning moments. Nathan rested his head on the wheel; he had to move from that and focus on what he would do now. The 'ifs' in this situation didn't matter; they couldn't erase what had already taken place.

Entering the apartment he heard nothing but the sound of the storm that brewed wildly outside. The light from their bedroom seeped from under the closed door as the shadow of Haley walked by it a few times. Nathan set his keys down on the counter, taking a minute to calm his nerves down. When he was ready he walked down the hall and opened the door to their bedroom. Haley had on a robe now and sat with her back towards him as she rummaged through the night stand.

"What you doing?" His voice came out raspy.

The sound of his voice surprised her but at the same time settled her worries. "Nathan!"

"Hey."

"What happened to you?" Then she caught sight of his hand, bloody around the knuckles. "Your hand is bleeding!" Being quick on her feet, she is tutorgirl after all, she sprang to the bathroom and came back with a towel that had been soaked on one end with water and remained dried in the other. In her other hand was a bottle of peroxide and a bandage. Nathan smirked at how a time like this Haley put Nathan first; it brought a relief that though Tim took something special between Haley and him into vain, he didn't take away Haley herself.

"It's nothing." He finally responded to her question. Haley wiped the excesses blood off before she started on putting the antiseptic on it. "It was worth it." Haley stopped for a second as she met his eyes; she saw the fire of his truth.

Haley finished in no time. With Nathans hand taken care of she turned to him. "Nathan, you can't just go around and punch people. This is why I didn't want to say anything."

"I know I have a temper but Haley when you told me," The lights flickered for a moment. Removing herself from the floor she returned to the night stand and finally retrieved the flashlight she had been looking for. Nathan knew she was trying to avoid it all, though he could tell she was happy she was able to get it out, he saw it was just another way to cover it up and not speak of it again. But they had to get it all out tonight, even if it hurt. "When you told me my heart sank. It sank and crashed in my chest with such pain I never knew existed. My head was telling me that I made a mistake in not protecting you, but my heart and rage was telling me to kill him. Thanks to you, Luke stopped me before I could."

She closed her eyes as she felt the urge to cry again. "Nathan, god…this is my entire fault."

Nathan shook his head, his eyes never leaving her face. His anger was now in a different level, but he had it for a good reason. Love.

"Listen to me, and you better damn believe it. This isn't your fault! You did not deserve this, okay?" He cupped her face forcing her to keep her attention on him and what he was saying. "You...God, Haley...I'm sorry." For the first time since the party at the beach house they shared a kiss. This was slow, forgiving, and needed. They remained respectful, even for being married, and just enjoyed this connection.

Nathan pulled back. "It all makes sense now."

"I know I should have told you but, I didn't want you to look at me differently." Haley's voice broke at the end. "I want you to still see me as Haley."

He closed the gap between them, his breath mixing with hers. "That's all I see when I look at you." He answered honestly.

Haley believed him but she needed something more to ease her. "I wanted you to think I was beautiful even after you knew someone-"

Nathans shook his head, partly for wanting her to stop the visual from going any further and to disconnect her mind from this idea. "I always think you're beautiful. I love you."

Haley smiled, her first real smile since all this began, and it felt good. "I love you too."

The power went out without another warning, causing Haley and Nathan to look up towards the window. A flash of lightening struck close causing such a bright light to enter the room.

"Let me get the candles, I think we have some in-"Nathan stopped as Haley gripped his wrist stopping him from heading out the door. For a minute the idea crossed his mind but it had been sometime since they had even been intimate in any way that he brushed the idea far away. Yet when he locked eyes with Haley he saw the warmth and need burn in her eyes; she had missed him just as much as he missed her.

"You sure?" He whispered as she began pulling his wet shirt up his body. "I don't want to hurt you."

Haley threw the wet cloth on the floor listening as it plopped on the floor. She gave him a smile, one of reassurance. "You could never hurt me."

Not being able to hide it any longer he let the smile grace his lips. Haley saw the giddiness in his features but the tiny hint of hesitation rested there as well. She would do all she could to help him lose it, tonight she wanted to be with him, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Her fingers went to his belt, the silver was cold from outside, but she got it off with no struggle. Nathans breathing took a shift as Haley gently unbuttoned and zipped down his pants, an act that always drove him over the edge, as simple as it was. Loosening them, she let them fall naturally to the floor with a clunk. Haley's heart raced as Nathan stood in front of her with nothing but his boxers on, even that clung to his body from the rain leaving his want clearly visible.

Her hand went to untie the robe but was halted by Nathan. "Let me." He said hoarsely.

She nodded her head. Her breath hitched as Nathan slipped the robe open and past her shoulders, letting them fall on the floor with his clothes. The sight of her body causing both arousal and heartache; Haley suddenly felt self conscious and fidgeted with being exposed. Nathan couldn't stand it, he knew why Haley felt this way but it still made no sense to him. He saw Haley as he always had, never would anything change that- not even this.

Nathan fell down to his knees holding Haley by the hips as he kissed her bruises, starting from where they started to form at her thighs. The action took her by surprise but she immediately took hold of Nathans head to balance her as she felt her legs loose support. His mouth ran along her inner thigh, taking his time to make sure he got to every place this man touched and marked, he was reclaiming Haley. Haley fell into the abyss of pleasure that Nathan was providing just by taking his time with her. She felt his lips kiss her hipbone, than her stomach, up to her neck, and standing tall, he kissed her eyes. The feel of his kisses on her face put an end to the pain that had been there for over a week. With every touch she felt as if she was healing, erasing the events from the past week, and renewing her soul and body. He lingered on the bruise and cut that took place at the corner of her mouth, taking his time with this one. Haley opened her mouth ready and waiting for him. As soon as Nathans mouth and hers came into contact it sealed the healing processes, and was now recapturing the rest. Haley moaned into his mouth as Nathan lifted her up in his arms and went to the bed.

Rain hit the window, causing such a beautiful rhythmic sound to the couple's ears. Haley scooted to the top of the bed, her body flushed contrary to the cold air. Yet she was immediately warmed up as Nathans body sheeted over her. His body hovered over her, still not wanting to put weight on her, placing her hands on his back she pushed him down further on him but didn't succeeded. Haley frowned from it.

"It's okay."

Looking down at her face, her hair fanned out around her, he sighed; releasing the final restraint he had and placed his weight on her. The closeness was enough to send both of them over the edge, being absent not only physically but emotionally among others was such a tear to their heart. Their lips met again, starting softly, but as the storm ranged on outside so did their need for one another. Their lips wrangled with one another, their tongues seeking the other and finding complete satisfaction when met. Haley held on to Nathans body, grabbing at the muscles that clenched and shifted from moving over her body. Haley wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her, feeling his erection against her intimate. Feeling upon her there Nathan rubbed the head of his penis against her cotton covered womanhood. His lips trailed down her face and settled on her neck; nibbling so gently that the slow pace of it all was driving Haley mad.

Her hands trailed down his back and slipped under his boxers and gave his butt a squeeze. The sudden action caused Nathan to push forward into Haley as they both released a moan in unison. Pushing down the edges of his waistband Nathan smirked against her skin as he looked up at her.

"Why am I getting the idea that you are a little too pushy?"

Haley smirked. "Come on Nathan."

His smile matched hers but it held tight at the edges. "If I hurt you, let me know. If it becomes too much than tell me and I will stop. Just-"Haley pushed herself up on her forearms as she shut Nathan up with a kiss.

"I promise."

Straddling her waist Nathan took hold of the waistband of Haley's underwear and slid them down her smooth legs and tossed them aside. Taking a minute he got up from the bed and slid off his boxers, stepping out of them before resuming his position over Haley. She opened her legs for him, begging silently for him to complete her. Nathan gave her a kiss, keeping their lips together as he entered her. Haley broke away from the kiss as a sudden pain she never felt before took over.

Nathan stilled his movements, "You okay?" He asked concerned.

Haley nodded her eyes still closed. "Nothing I can handle." Giving her time to adjust to him along with figuring out if she could handle the pain, Nathan waited. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Haley lifted her hips giving him another reason to believe her. Taking her word Nathan started to move above and within her. Haley's mouth sagged open as Nathan put his love into his movements. Though wanting to go slow, for the sake of her and to make this moment of rebuilding last, he wasn't sure Haley or he could follow through on it. He thrust into her hearing a moan escape from Haley's lips; it fell into the air and played like music to his ears. The sound having him thrust again but this time with more fever. Haley felt her body move up on the bed from his strength; she placed a hand on the beds frame, using it to help her meet Nathans expert hips. Leaning on his forearms he used it as leverage to help meet Haley thrust by thrust.

Haley wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him further into her. Nathan groaned as he felt Haley completely wrap around him. Using on hand he placed it over Haley's hand that rested on the beds frame and held her. It was wild and sweet, the want was there, and the need took over them.

"I love you." Nathan said his voice broken with passion.

Haley opened her eyes and met Nathan's. She watched for a moment as he moved on top of her, looking at her in a way that she knew only existed for her. This was what she needed; this is what erased the pain for good. Seeing Nathans face above her and not his. Feeling his body around her, not his. Hearing his voice and not his. For Nathan's actions and words rang with truth and love, not jealousy and greed.

"I love you too." Nathan thrust into her with force as he heard her declaration. Haley gasped into his mouth as she felt the strings of her release begin to build and heighten.

They continued making love, the minutes possessing love and strength. Nathan felt her start to find her release point, his coming soon, and he changed the angle of his hips and began thrusting into her. Haley threw her head back. Nathan groaned as Haley clawed at his back with her free hand. Bringing his face back to hers, Haley and Nathan kissed with such fiery passion and need, that it scared the both of them. Haley threw her head back as she moaned her release. Nathan followed soon after, collapsing on her as her name left his lips over and over again. The rain was still falling with such strength, hitting their bedroom window, but it was peaceful within the room. Nathan kissed Haley softly and slowly as they took their time getting back to reality. Lying in the bed, the sheets entangled around their body, Haley looked up at Nathan. Feeling her eyes on him, though his were contently shut, he questioned her thoughts.

"Why are you worrying?"

Haley felt a smirk tug on her lips. "How did you know I was worrying; your eyes aren't even open?"

Nathan opened them and looked at her. "I don't need to see you to know when you're worried. What's wrong?" He asked more serious.

She pulled the covers over her body and snuggled closer to Nathan. "I need to confess something else about this all."

Nathan felt his stomach turn. "There's more?"

Haley nodded her eyes bouncing around his face. Her chest tightened as she felt the confession grow from a feeling to a statement. Nathan sat up as Haley began to cry.

"Hey, hey…what is it?"

Nathans hand rubbed the escaped tears away with his thumb, waiting for the news to shake him once again.

"I-I'm scared." Haley said as she sat up with Nathan. "I want to be brave for you and me, but in all honesty, I'm scared. Since that day I feel nothing but fear. I'm scared that he will get away with what he did. That people will see me differently and blame me. See you differently- I don't want people to treat you differently for what happened to me-"

The lights came on bringing a new light to the room. Nathans eyes never left her face, and though things had changed, for the better and worse tonight, his heart still broke at the sight of Haley. She sat with covers around her waist as her cheeks were becoming stained with her tearful confession.

"I don't care what people say about me. I don't care!" He kissed her cheek. "Yet, you on the other hand, if they say something let me know." He grinned as Haley rolled her eyes. "I love you, and I will make him pay for what he did, even if it takes me forever. I'm here; you don't need to be scared anymore. I'm here."

Haley rested her head on his shoulder feeling him kiss the crown of her head. Hearing his words brought the fear of what would happen next to a halt. Nathan was here, he was in it with her. And with that known, she was safe.


	13. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I do enjoy reading them, so please, if you read my story review! It helps motivate me, lol. Thanks. Like I said before, the chapters are only a few away from the end. I hope you like how it all plays out. =]**

**Review please.**

* * *

Nathan groaned as the sun found a small opening and landed warmly on his cheek. His eyes opened and looked out the window, the town was covered in a wet sheet, though the rain had stopped not too long ago, the clouds still made home in the sky. For a moment the morning sun had found an opening and took it to shine on the residence of the town. Nathan closed the blinds, blocking the sun out completely. Situating himself back in bed, he pulled the covers around his waist as he rested his head back on the comfortable pillows. Yet, taking one look at Haley, he suddenly found sleep impossible. His arm was still wrapped around her tiny frame, he body from the waist up fully exposed. Nathans hand skimmed up and down her back as he felt the beautiful skin that made a perfect combination with his rough. She lay on her stomach, the comforter secured around her waist, leaving her just the right amount of exposed.

Nathan felt a mixture of emotions and feelings as he thought of last night's events. He felt the heavy weight of his heart and the ache it still possessed from Haley's startling confession. Then he felt rage towards Tim for even looking at Haley, let alone thinking that Haley was his to take. But guilt found its way in there, the unforgettable guilt he felt whenever he looked at her battle scars, or the haunting images that he got but knew she had worse. But the one emotion that overpowered it all was the relief of love. Though it was always present, after their reconnection, it was more poignant than ever. Nathan smirked upon that thought, their first lovemaking was beyond what he remembered; it carried not only the energy and passion from their normal life but the intensity that had built from their emotional and physical separation lately.

Their second round of sex was better than the first; the first had been full of passion, yet the second possessed desperation. It was rough and raw, Nathan came harder, Haley's name leaving his in such a continuous flow. Their third session was different, though it had as much love and desperation as the first two sessions; this time it was slow, wanting this memory to erase the others.

Nathan bent down and kissed Haley's bruises. Haley stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes to find Nathan.

"Morning."

"Morning, sleep well?"

Haley nodded as she gave a yawn moving her body. She knotted her eyebrows as a new strip of pain coursed through her body. However, she couldn't help but smile at it. Nathan watched as she smiled in her pillow.

"What?"

"This is the first time I've woken up in the last week with a smile."

Nathan smirked before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Me too."

Haley scooted closer to his body, cradling her body to his. Though it was the start of the weekend, nowhere to be or go, there was still much to be done.

"You okay?" Nathan asked as he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb along her shoulder.

"More than I thought. I just was thinking," Haley sat up and looked Nathan in the eye. "What are we going to do now?"

Nathan gave it some thought before proceeding with an answer. "Our best bet is to get a lawyer, let them handle this best they can."

"Can we even afford one?" She questioned.

"Sure, I mean, yeah. How expensive can they be?"

Haley nodded, putting her trust and confidence in Nathan. Feeling some ease she lowered herself back on the bed, in the comfort of the covers and Nathans arms. "I guess we should go to the police station today, to make a report."

Nathan nodded, wishing that all this was already taken care of and dealt with. But he couldn't put any blame or regret on himself or Haley, it's not every day your best friend rapes your wife. He closed his eyes as he stated the fact. Though a permanent part in their lives, Nathan couldn't wait for all this to wash over; he wasn't going to make a scar from it.

"Everything will be fine, hear me?" He said to Haley, but also to himself. "We are going to get past this."

Haley crooked her head back and looked up at Nathan. She smiled when his blue eyes met hers, warmth settling deep within them. He smirked at her as she ran her hand along his cheek before rubbing his chin.

"I believe you."

Nathan lowered his head and kissed Haley. The feel of her lips on his was all it took, was all he needed. Adjusting their bodies, Nathan laid over Haley, whose body was tiny and perfect compared to his. His hands felt every inch of her, wanting to bring her closer to him, if that was possible. Haley's breath hitched as Nathan removed the covers between them and took its place; his length matching perfectly with her opening. They met eyes for a moment, both hazed over with lust. Haley tried to keep focus on Nathans face but soon fell into oblivion as Nathans hand reached in between them and began stroking her. Her mouth sagged open as her toes curled from Nathans experienced touch. Last night had been such a breaking point in many ways for both of them; of secrets, of anger, and what she remembered most of all, of passion. They had reconnected after an absence that was far too long for both of them, and what a sweet reunion it was. There was a mixture of everything that needed to be shown; tender, love, passion, desperation, want, need; it was an overload of their two hearts needing to be with one another. Haley grabbed hold of Nathans hair as she felt him hit a bundle of nerves that could nearly have been her undoing. Their breathing worked in unison, coming in and out with heavy panting.

"Nathan." Haley said against his skin.

He looked up, lust still swimming in them but concern was now making its way.

"You okay? Am I hurting you?" He questioned.

Haley shook her head, a smile gracing her lips, enough indication to let him believe her. "No; not right now, not last night, not ever. I love you."

"I love you." His words sending a shiver down her spine, the way he said it had Haley moaning.

Her hands splayed on his back lowered until they reach his strong and muscular butt, she grabbed hold of them and pushed their lower halves together. Nathan groaned against her neck, the vibrations of his satisfaction running through Haley's body.

"I love you." He said again as he kissed her lips, before kneading one of her breasts. His hand grabbed hold of her body; every touch of his had Haley thrashing from side to side. "I love you so much." He whispered along her shoulder before latching a piece of flesh between his teeth in such a loving bite.

"Oh god," Haley nearly screamed as she still urged Nathan to enter her. "Please."

Hooking one hand under her knee, he opened her legs wider for him before entering. Haley moaned, the pain was no longer there, but every connection was Nathan was always something new. He settled deeper into her core, his head hitting her walls. They met for a kiss, the tongues delved into each other's mouth, tasting that familiarity. Nathan ran one hand along her body; trickling goosebumps along its path, before he hooked around Haley's legs and hoisted her to wrap them around him. They met thrust for thrust, their bodies working in perfect, raw unison. Their mouths fused to one another, drinking each other in; their lower halves slapping together in such a beautiful rhythm, and their breathing coming out in broken parts.

Nathan hovered above Haley pounding into her as he watched her face. Though he tried not to think about it, he couldn't help it. The marks on her face only drove him further to the edge; with love and protectiveness.

"Your mine Haley," He his voice husky and low. "I will make this right."

Haley opened her eyes to the sound of his voice, she couldn't speak, Nathan made that occur, but she brushed her hand along his face letting him know she felt the same way.

They remained in eye contact as the speed to Nathans menstruations went faster and harder, Haley moaned as Nathan filled her even more, her hands splayed on his back. Haley once again closed her eyes as the pleasure became to much, Nathan groaned as her walls clenched around his length over and over again. She felt that warm, tight coil in her stomach begin to find its release, after five more powerful thrusts she found it. Haley screamed her release, holding on to Nathan using him to help anchor her body back from the release. Nathan came shortly, his thrusts hard, he came with Haley's name and other words that followed. They rode out their orgasms before finding the comfort in just laying in each other's arms.

They felt perfect and content here and leaving this room would only let the worst of their problems flood in. Yet, it had been ignored for too long, and it couldn't go ignored any longer.

* * *

"I understand, yes," Haley leaned her back against the wall. "I'm not sure I will have to talk to my husband about that…thank you, bye."

Haley hung the phone back on the café wall as she felt another wave of disappointment run through her body.

"So, what did they say?"

"No, to put it in simplest terms, they want 5,000 more for their services."

Nathan set down his gym bag as he felt that disappointment rush through him. "This is the fifth firm we talked to, how can no one understand."

"I know baby, we just have to keep our faith."

Karen rang for Haley indicating that orders were ready to be served. Haley went forth with serving the orders the same time the door jiggled, both Nathan and Haley looked over. Dan walked in with a small smile on his lips as he waved at the two.

"I will take care of this." Nathan said as he walked over to Dan.

Haley served the plates to the customers as she watched Nathan and Dan talk, which surprised her, no yelling or fights seemed to be occurring. She took her place behind the counter and made herself busy. Haley was tired, they had spent the last four days calling different law firms and bringing their case and situation forward, but no one seemed to want to help. Though she always told Nathan to keep his faith, she at times felt that Tim might actually win. Though they went to the police and made a report, the evidence that was required was slowly fading. Luckily, being tutorgirl, she had taken photos of her bruises and cuts a day after they happened. Though the police didn't seem to believe quite at the start, they told them in their case, Tim having a clean record and Haley not reporting the crime as soon as it happened, they had to go to court for a jury to decide.

Haley shook her head as a list of million things to do came into her head.

"What you thinking about?"

Haley smirked at Nathan, sadness playing in it. "Everything. Nathan, how are we going to pay for all this; a lawyer, bills, all of it?"

He brushed his thumb across her chin. "I will fix that, okay? Just, don't think about any of this, let me handle that."

Haley smiled before looking behind Nathan, almost forgetting Dan was in ear range. "What does Dan want?" Haley whispered.

"Father and son time, he wanted to go out for dinner."

"And?"

Nathan shrugged. "I told him it's not a good time." Haley felt bad, the time of reconciliation between Nathan and Dan had to be put on hold because of this mess. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry, Hales. I got a second job, we can pay for this."

"That's not what I'm so worried about."

He looked down as Haley crooked her head up. "Than what is?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she played mindlessly with Nathans shirt. "Tim. I know neither of us have seen him since that night but, I feel this weird feeling that he will get away with what he did."

Nathans head shook fiercely, his jaw clenched tight. "No. No. No. He will not, I am taking care of it, listen Hales; I am taking care of it all. When you're with me, you don't ever have to worry about things like that." He told her, his voice stern but pleading for her to understand.

The sense of sleep washed over Haley as she nodded. "Why don't you head home, I have an hour left before I'm done."

Haley could see the fight he wanted to have, ever since things had become out in the open Nathan never left her side. It felt good to know that he was there, but even trips to the kitchen would have Nathan tagging along. His intentions were good, but she wanted him to know that she was okay.

"Go Nathan, please."

Pausing for a moment he gave her a kiss on lips before picking his bag up and heading out. Haley watched as he went across the street and heading home, leaving the car for her. It was then that Haley noticed Dan's seat open, his drink untouched but the bill and tip paid for.

Haley finished up her shift, saying goodbye to Karen and feeling her eyes on her as she got into her car. Karen knew about the incident though Luke thought it was best that they didn't tell her who, saying his mom would probably go after him with a butcher knife. Haley drove down the road, the street lights on but the sidewalks and laws filled with children and parents coming home. She couldn't believe how Pleasantville this all looked to her, it had always been like that growing up. Than this happened.

She pulled into the apartment complex just wanting nothing more than to be in Nathans arms.

"Hey." Haley greeted as she walked through the front door.

Nathan sat at one of the kitchen chairs looking in complete disbelief. His face carried relief and confusion; he looked up at Haley, the question burning on his lips. "Do you still believe in all that faith and hope stuff?"

Her head bopped up and down slowly as she walked to Nathan.

"I just got a call from Robert Evans…our new lawyer."

"Our what?"

He chuckled as tears trickled his eyes. "Our lawyer, baby, we got a lawyer."

Haley felt the tears stream down her cheeks as she heard Nathan. "How?"

Nathan stood up from the chair as he grabbed the notepad from the counter by the phone.

"He didn't say, he just said that he would meet us at the café tomorrow to talk everything over. When I asked how much it would cost he said…nothing. He said it's already paid for."

"I can't believe this." Haley cried as she grabbed the notepad just to read for herself. "Oh my god." Haley sobbed as she held onto Nathan tightly.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her, running his hand up and down her body to soothe her. "I know Hales; we will finally get our fair chance to fight. It's happening." He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck as they held onto each other. Though the climb to the other side of the mountain hadn't happened, they finally got a good, steady up lift on one side. They pulled apart, Nathan handing Haley a tissue, as stood in disbelief at their change of luck; going from not even having a lawyer look at their case to finally having one of the best lawyers in the state supporting them.

"Who do you think did this?" Nathan asked. "Karen? Lucas? The girls?"

Haley cleared her throat. "I don't know-" Than it hit her. "Dan."

"What?"

"Dan." Haley said once again. "Dan, he did this."

"What makes you say that?"

"He wants to make things right with you; Luke told me he told him that in order to make things right with you…he had to make things right with me. He did this."

Nathan still wasn't sure, Dan, his father? "Even so, how would he even know?"

Haley shook her head as she tried to think. "The café, earlier today, he must have overheard."

Haley watched as Nathan placed it all together…it was Dan. The surprise just kept coming. Though Dan hadn't been a bad father, he wasn't exactly a great one. His whole life he pushed Nathan to get what he wanted by himself, that no one was ever going to help him. Maybe Dan was changing, maybe Dan was finally coming around, if this was his first doing, Nathan couldn't imagine what his second would be. Nathan grabbed his keys as he put his coat on.

"I'll be back."

"Wait, I'm going."

Nathan nodded as he opened the door for her, following her down the stairs and to the car. The ride was quite, but in such a way that it was peaceful. For the first time there was no tension, no disappointment, and no sadness that swirled around them. The first signs of rain once again started to drizzle on them as they drove to Nathans childhood home. The small droplets of rain felt good, the power of rain did such beautiful things. Nathan took hold of Haley's hand as they pulled into the neighborhood; butterflies flapping nervously in Nathans stomach.

They pulled onto the rock covered driveway, the roar of the tires on the gravel played in their ears before it came to a stop. Haley and Nathan exited the car, the house towering over them as they walked to the porch. The lights in the house were on; clearly Dan and Deb were still awake.

Nathan pressed the doorbell, hearing its jingle ring in the house.

Rustling occurred before Dan opened the door, his face shocked at the sight of Haley and Dan standing in their doorway.

"Nathan, Haley…what are you doing here?"

Though Nathan at made it clear he was going to handle it, he couldn't seem to get the words out. Haley took reigns.

"We came to say thank you for helping us out with getting a lawyer." Her voice began to crack. "You don't know how much we appreciate it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Dan said as if it was a daily common deed.

Haley let go of Nathans hand and hugged Dan, shocking Dan once again. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt the tears spill. "Thank you Dan." Haley once again said her voice small and grateful. Dan finally encircled his arms around Haley's waist, his head nodding as he finally let himself break down the barrier he created himself between Haley and Nathan. Pulling back, she smiled at him before wiping the tears.

"Why don't you go inside Haley, I want to talk to Dan." Nathans voice broke the silence; the lack of emotion it carried was poignant.

Looking at him before smiling, she went inside, leaving father and son outside as the rain fell around them.

Dan looked at Nathan who showed no emotion as soon as he opened the door. His face was hard and cold, his jaw clenched. He knew he deserved any kind of coldness from Nathan, even if he did do a good deed.

"Nathan, I'm sorry for everything. But I'm here, if you need anything else just let-"

Dan held onto the front door banister as Nathans body crashed into his. He couldn't remember the last time his son hugged him at his own will, was he seven or nine? He couldn't recall, but that was his fault, he pushed him away. Nathans arms held on to Dan as Dan returned the firm grip around his son. "Thank you." Nathan said into Dan's shoulder, coming off in a mumble. Dan held on to his son, tears forming. Nathan clung to his shirt, pulling at the collar as he began to cry in his father's arms. Dan nodded as he held onto Nathan tighter, bringing his son closer in his arms as they both took in the feel of reconciliation in the most beautiful way between a son and father. Nathan tried not to cry but he had been keeping it all in; his relationship with his parents, things with Haley, he had been holding all this inside. Now, as Dan held onto him with feeling, Nathan broke. It felt good to be the one who didn't have to keep it together for the sake of the other, it felt good to be the one who got to let it out. Though Haley was that person for him, he couldn't bring that upon her now.

"Thank you." Nathan croaked as he pulled back, Dan's arms still extended out to him.

"You're welcome. I'm here for you and Haley, you need anything else, let me know." Dan said sincerely.

Nathan looked at Dan's face, though Dan had kept it together the start of fresh tears were at the brim of his eyes. Nathan wiped away his tears before entering the house. He turned around and looked at Dan, the words at the tip of his tongue for the longest time.

"I love you dad."

The declaration was sweet and blissful. Dan nodded as he shut the door behind them.

"I love you too, son."

**I hope this chapter was good. So please review, like I said, three or four more chapters left.**


	14. The Fear You Won't Fall

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews and comments! It means a lot. I have been getting some messages about my other stories. I want to clear that up a little; I won't be UD my stories until I finish this one completely, which will be VERY soon (two more chapters). But I will UD ****A War Between Two Hearts**** first, than A New Way Home. Also, check in my profile soon for a synopsis of the new Naley story I am working on (Fumbling Towards You). **

* * *

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be."

"I think I'm going to puke."

"Stop it. I'm here, you don't have to worry."

Haley laid her head back as she took a deep breath. Her stomach was filled with flying moths of all sizes, definitely not butterflies; there was nothing beautiful about this day. Moths seemed to fit the occasion better, they were big, gloomy, and scary- that's exactly what she felt as they got ready for their first court appearance. Haley tightened her grip on Nathans hand as she felt jitters run its course through her body. The preparations for the case had come together without much hassle or setbacks, surprisingly. Robert Evans had been an answer to their prayers, an angel in disguise, and put together a great plan for the couple. Haley provided all the information from that day as well as the pictures she took of her injuries, giving all she could to bring down Tim. Oddly, through this whole ordeal, she couldn't hate Tim. The night before Haley had confided in Nathan and told him what she felt. All that Tim did, unforgivable as it is, she couldn't hate him. Nathan on the other hand begged to differ, he told her that he hated him more than he could handle. Regardless of how they saw it, they both wanted him to pay for what he did. Evans had got them a great deal considering how Haley waited a week to let anything be known.

Now sitting in the parking lot of the court house Nathan and Haley both felt the first strings of the anticipation they had been building up for this day begin to break. From what Nathan could see Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Karen, Deb, and Dan were already here. He was grateful for the support and help that everyone had been giving them. Since the news of the incident had gone public the town did nothing but talk about it and some tried to get involved when it was none of their business. Besides the true friends that had kept their distance but provided support, Nathan was sick of this town and wanted nothing more than this to be over with. He could handle it, the snickering, the glances, but when he caught anyone doing that around Haley it was as if someone had shot her. He would blow up, scaring the innocent town resident off in a sprint.

"Ready?" Nathan asked.

"Do I have a choice?" She stated as she smiled at him.

Nathan leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips, another reminder that he was with her.

"Let's go, looks like Evans just pulled in." Nathan pointed out the window to the black BMW that had Evans signature basketball on the car antenna.

The couple got out of the car but immediately found each other's hand as they walked over to Evans car. Evans had been nothing but patient and understanding, though Haley assumed he did that to all his clients, she honestly felt that he was sincere in everything he did and said. She put all her faith and trust in this man, and it scared her considering the last time she did that to a man besides her family.

"Nathan. Haley. How are you guys today?" The thirty five year old attorney asked with a smile as he grabbed his briefcase and held it firmly in one hand.

"Good, a little nervous. I'm just thinking of a million ways that I can say something that might make the jury decide against me." Haley rushed out.

"Hales, don't worry about it."

Evans pointed to Nathan as he closed his door. "Nathans right, please don't stress over it. You just get up there, tell the truth, and leave the rest to me, okay?"

Haley nodded as Nathan squeezed her hand.

"Alright, now follow me. " Evans led them to court side doors. "We still have thirty minutes to get situated. "

Evans led Nathan and Haley to a small room where he explained how the day would proceed. Haley sat next to Nathan as she took nervous sips from the paper cup filled with water. Setting her cup down she noticed Nathans knee bouncing up and down as he listened to Evans explain some court terms. Placing her hand on his leg, Nathan slowly stopped his movements before placing his hand on top of hers. They listened to Evans explain what Haley should say, giving her encouragement, before turning to Nathan and giving him a one on one pep talk. Mainly about not jumping over the stand and striking Tim, that wouldn't help the case or them at all.

Than Evans looked at his Rolex watch which hugged nicely on his wrist. "It's time. Ready?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah."

The room was cold and tense. Nathan gave a smile to his friends and family that sat in the public seating; Lucas, Brooke, Brandon, Peyton, Jake, Deb, and Dan in one row. Nathan sat behind Evans and Haley, taking a seat in the supporter's bench. Haley looked over at the jury who were murmuring among each other as the case was beginning. Unable to help it she looked over past Evans to see Tim. He sat in a suit next to his attorney as he flicked at the paper rim of the cup. Looking up he locked eyes with Haley, he stared at her with no emotion. She couldn't look away, she was unsure if she was capable of.

"Hey."

Haley turned around, only one voice able to break her eyes away from him. Nathan smiled at her before Evans brought Haley's attention back to the front.

Nathan took a deep breath before looking at Tim; he was facing forward, his back to him. It took all the strength and will power he had to not deal with Tim himself, but he promised Haley. A door opened at one corner of the court room, the Judges Usher walking in.

"All rise."

The courtroom echoed with the sound of everyone getting up as the Judge entered the room and took his place at the podium.

"You may be seated."

Haley felt her heart start pounding. The session began, most of it passing with a blur. Haley tried to keep up with what was being said and what was being done. But all she could think about was the moment when she would have to sit on the witness stand and face him. Her eyes danced from everyone in the room, the Judge who listened to it all; the Jury's faces as they took in what was being said by Evans and Tim's attorney, Craig Freon. When Evans had taken a moment to show up blow up pictures of Haley's injuries she could feel everyone's eyes on her. She kept her eyes on the table as Evans passed around pictures of Haley's injuries; some weren't so bad to look at as others had the jury cringing at the mere sight of it.

Evans took a seat next to Haley as Freon began his case in proving Tim's innocence. He presented to the court that Tim left late to the basketball weekend camp, but spent his time at the library before heading off with the rest of the guys. Nathan rolled his eyes, Tim at the library. Nathan knew no one would buy it, but then Freon surprised them all.

"To prove my clients whereabouts I have here a library receipt from that day during that time from my client's card."

Haley knew she looked like an idiot when her mouth opened in disbelief.

"What?" She whispered to herself.

"It's okay." Evans whispered back as he looked untouched by this new evidence.

She nodded at his words, yet she wasn't sure it was. She loved Evans determination and confidence but how could that still exist with this startling turn.

Haley sat stunned in her seat not realizing that she hadn't moved for ten minutes.

"Haley you're up."

She looked up at the court room, the jury waiting for her to take her seat at the stand. Evans guided Haley up as he pointed to where she should go. Haley walked to the stand as she felt everyone's eyes on her. Some provided comfort, like Nathan, as others provided nervousness, like the Judge, while one provided fear, Tim.

"Please state your name."

"Haley Scott."

"Now Mrs. Scott you are here today against Tim Smith, correct?"

Haley nodded. "Yes."

Freon was the first to question Haley; he walked back and forth from Haley to the jury. Haley entwined her hands together easing the shaking that was occurring.

"The crime you say took place two weeks from last Saturday, yes?"

"Yes."

Freon stopped in front of Haley as he continued the second part of the question. "Then tell me Mrs. Scott why you waited a week to make a report against Mr. Smith?"

"I was scared." Haley said with Freon. "I-I was unsure of what to do, I never been in this type of situation before."

"Or could it be because you needed time to build an alibi?"

"Objection your honor, Mrs. Scott has already expressed why. Mr. Freon is putting words into Mrs. Scott's mouth."

"Sustained. Mr. Freon please continue."

Freon nodded his approval to the judge as he continued with his questioning. Haley watched as he tapped his finger on the podium platform in front of her. He was a nail biter; Haley took from his fingers dancing on the podium.

"What were you doing the day of the incident?"

Haley took a deep breath as she remembered what Nathan and Evans told her; just say the truth.

"I had just gotten off the phone with my husband when Tim knocked on the door. He didn't say what he was doing there, after taking a seat on my couch he…" Haley looked for those familiar blue eyes that would calm her. She found Nathan giving her a small nod, the incident she was about to describe already breaking his heart. "He began saying some inappropriate things to me and when I asked him to leave he…didn't."

"What happened after that? Did he come towards you?"

"Yes, when I asked him to leave he kissed me. When I pushed him away I made a move to leave the apartment but," Haley felt the tears begin as she had to retell this painful memory. "Tim came at me, pushing me, hitting me repeatedly. I kept trying to get out of there but, I couldn't. Than Tim..."

"He what Mrs. Scott?"

Nathan wanted to jump over to this guy and smack him, what did he think? Haley was struggling with telling this incident enough, why did this prick want her to spell it out with her own tears.

"Mrs. Scott, what did Mr. Smith do?"

"He raped me!" Haley said as a tear rolled down her cheek. The court room went silent as the truth rang in the air.

Freon looked baffled, but quickly composed himself as he remembered his job. His hands in his pockets he stood by the jury as he asked Haley another question.

"Now, are you sure you didn't mislead the defendant?"

"No, of course not."

"Can you tell the jury what you were wearing that day?"

Haley blinked back the tears as she remembered what she wore. "Uh, a tank top and jeans."

"Were you exposing your body to Mr. Smith that could have given him any idea or indication that you wanted this?"

Haley looked at Nathan and Evans before looking back at Freon. "Wanted this? Wanted to be violated in the worst way? Wanted to be beaten and bruised? Wanted to feel worthless and at fault? Wanted to push my husband and friends away? Why would I want that?"

The Judges gavel pounded on the podium with demanding thuds.

"Please answer the question."

Haley shook head as she looked down. "No, I did not."

"That is all then." Freon thanked the Judge as he returned to his seat next to Tim.

Haley was directed back to her seat, walking to her seat next to Evans. She felt all of a sudden very tired and weak; this was a bad idea to bring a case up upon this. She closed her eyes as she rubbed her temple, a migraine beginning to form. She remained seated next to Evans as the Judge talked over taking a recess before resuming back to the case. Haley looked at the jury, a mixture of people seated, and she wondering if they believed her story or the evidence. Evans had made a great case with the pictures, but it easily could be taken out of context. She wanted this to so badly be over; it was like a nightmare that never ended or a nightmare that seemed to find her even when she woke up.

The court was dismissed for recess, leaving Haley and Nathan to relax for a moment before the final questioning. Haley walked through the small opening that separated Nathan and her for a moment.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, let's just get some air."

Nathan took hold of Haley's hand, leading her out the double doors of the room and into the court yard were a slight breeze was running past.

"The nerve of that guy, who does he think he is? Asking you those questions." Nathan said with a huff.

"It's the man's job, he has to. "

"Bullshit, he's an idiot." Nathan ran his hand through his hair. "But really, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just have a small headache. It's nothing." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "This will all be over soon. Than we can go home and move on."

He smirked at before leaning down and kissing her.

"There you guys are."

Nathan looked up to find Lucas and everyone follow suit behind him.

"Hey man." Nathan hugged his brother as the girls took turns hugging Haley.

"How you guys holding up?"

Nathan shrugged. "You were in there, its chaos."

Luke patted his brother's shoulder. The four friends talked among each other, Jake joined soon as they discussed lighter subjects. Nathans arm went around Haley's waist, holding her securely to his side. He had always been protective over her, from friends, family, or strangers, but ever since this incident, he found himself in a new league of protectiveness. He was working on being less hovering but, he knew like this, it would take time to get past. Nathan could feel the tension that rested tightly in Haley's muscles slowly begin to fade as they spent more time with their friends around them. The love that their friends were giving was helping them get through this. The girls had been the best with Haley, helping take her mind off of what was on everyone's minds. Luke was there for Haley was well, like he would always be, but as the girls took over with Haley Luke to his place in helping and being there for Nathan.

Haley felt the effects of sleep and this week's events finally catch up to her. She rested her body against Nathans, not even bothering to hold herself up fully; Nathan was strong enough to hold her up. She felt her lids dip as she yawned while listening to Peyton ramble on about an episode of Seinfeld. Nathan looked down at his watch, the recess was almost over and they would have to go back inside soon. Jake, Brooke, and a few other friends decided to head back in and reclaim their spots before the others went inside.

"After this ordeal do you guys want to head back to my place and have dinner? My mom would love it if you did." Luke offered.

Nathan looked at Haley. "Up to you Haley."

She nodded as she grabbed the chapstick from Peyton. "Sure, that sounds great."

"Don't worry Luke; I didn't want to come anyways." Peyton joked as she placed the chapstick back in her bag.

"You are invited to Sawyer, now stop being a baby."

They laughed as Peyton rolled her eyes, their usual banter taking place.

Luke looked up, his eyes darting quickly behind Nathans head. "Shit." He muttered as he motioned his head for Nathan to turn around.

Nathans eyebrows frowned together as he took a look behind him. Nathan felt his jaw tighten as Tim came strolling up to them.

"Fuck."

Peyton and Haley saw the guys and turned around also, the sight of Tim was enough to give them a hint of what was to occur.

"Go back inside." Nathan said to Haley.

"Not without." Haley warned. Though she didn't want to leave Nathan, she especially didn't want to leave Nathan with Tim, especially considering what happened last time. Haley wrapped her hand around Nathans arm, tugging him back to the door. "Please Nathan."

Before Nathan could turn and debate, Tim had stopped between the two.

"Hey." His voice and attitude was causal.

Peyton was the first to speak. "Really? 'Hey?', oh no, piss off!" She shook her head full of curls, they bounced with rage.

"Peyton, stop." Haley's plea was quiet and calm. "Luke why don't you and Peyton head inside, we will be in their shortly."

Haley watched as Luke and Peyton nodded and proceeded back into the court room. Peyton turned behind her, shooting a death glare to Tim who didn't seem to be affected by the blonde's attitude.

Nathan had instinctively pushed Haley's body behind his, as his body was now between her and Tim. His eyes never left Tim's face and his hand never leaving Haley's. He didn't need to turn around to know what Haley was doing; she was standing quietly behind him, her eyes cast downward. He knew she didn't like saying his name let alone looking him directly in the eyes.

Nathans blood boiled as Tim moved his eyes from his face to Haley's.

"This is a bit messy isn't it?"

"Don't you fuckin' talk to my wife- or me, understand?" Nathan warned as he took a step closer Tim.

Tim shook his head as he looked down. "Whatever you say Nate."

"Do us a favor, especially if you want to live, and walk away."

Nathans threat rang in the air as Haley placed her head and hand on Nathans back, calming him before he did anything. She felt with her hand the tension that Nathan was now in, but as soon as her hand rested on his back, the tension seemed to disappear.

Tim nodded before turning around. Nathan felt relief as he watched Tim walk, not that he was gone, but that he himself didn't do anything. Every time he heard his name he wanted to hunt the guy down, but standing face to face with him- he wanted nothing more than to break him with his bare hands. But the gentle, subtle reminder from Haley's touch put everything into perspective, and he knew that he couldn't.

Nathan turned to Haley, giving her a warm smile before titling his head to the court buildings door.

"By the way," Tim's voice rang in the empty court yard where the three stood. "Haley, you were the best I've ever had."

Nathan lunged for Tim as Tim turned around with a smile and walked through the courtrooms doors. Haley grabbed hold of Nathans hand doing her best to stop him. Nathan was determine, not only could she see that but she definitely felt it. As she did an attempt to stop him, grabbing a hold of his arm, he had dragged her a few inches in his need to go after Tim.

"Nathan! Stop!"

Haley's cries stopped him. Nathan could feel the ache in his chest as Tim's words rang in his ears, how he so badly wanted to get rid of them. He rubbed his hands over his voice, doing anything to calm himself down before he headed back inside.

"I swear he will-"

Nathan stopped in midsentence as he watched what the five second incident had caused. Haley stood there in the deserted courtyard, crying into his hands. Her shoulders trembled as she wept silently.

"Hey, baby, I'm sorry."

Nathan walked over to comfort his wife, he knew he lost it, but what did she expect?

"Hales, I'm sorry. I know I promised I wouldn't do anything b-but I lost it when he said that."

A siren was heard in the distance as the various other sounds of traffic found it way around them. Haley hadn't moved, but she appeared to have stopped crying. Nathan gentling removed her hands from her face, titling her head up to his. Her eyes were red and swollen, and tears still resided in them. He closed his eyes, their foreheads resting against one another.

"I'm sorry."

Haley shook her head back and forth causing Nathan to look up at her. "No, don't. I'm not upset over that, I…I just want this to be over with. I don't want that man," she pointed to the door where Tim had entered in. "To be in our lives, I don't want you to feel that you have to apologize for everything, I..."

Nathan stood listening, needing to understand.

"I've been thinking. If things don't go well with the case, in other words Tim wins, I don't want to-"

"Haley, Nathan, we are about to begin."

Evans stood at the door, motioning for them to enter. Nathan turned back to Haley.

"What? Don't want to what?"

"I don't want to be-"

"Now you guys." Evans raised his voice as he once again pointed to inside.

Haley smiled as she wiped her tears away. "We will talk about it later."

Nathan wasn't sure if wanted that, from the sounds and looks of it, it seemed important. He wanted to make Haley happy, and if couldn't understand her, how was he able to do that? But Haley didn't waste any time, she ran her hand down Nathans cheek before walking past him and into the opened door that Evans was waiting at. Later than, Nathan reminded himself, they would talk about it later.

Inside the seats were filled and the anticipation was high. From what Evans had told them, after recess would be his last chance to prove Haley's innocence and Tim's wrong doing, if he couldn't do it than, he wouldn't be able to do it at all. Though the statement could be seen as a blessing or a defeat, Haley and Nathan sat by this man and put their life in his hands. They stood as the judge reentered the room, they sat as legal talk presumed, lingo that Nathan knew nothing about. He stared at the back of Haley's brown locks, jus the sight of hair triggered off memories. He smiled as he lost himself in days and moments where all that existed was the two of them; the day they married, the day they first made love, going on a picnic in Pearlington Park, when Nathan fell down the hill and landed on his butt, or when Haley confessed to him that she couldn't wait to have his kids. Nathan hadn't planned his life out, didn't picture marriage or kids in it, but as soon as he met Haley he ruled nothing out.

He found happiness in all shapes and forms, he found emotions and feelings he had no idea existed all of a sudden find its way out and in full bloom. Nathan looked down at his wedding band, the shiny ring on his hand where he knew it would be for the rest of his life. 'We will talk about it later' Haley's words played in his head, he couldn't get past it. What did she want? Than the worst hit Nathan, what if she was finally giving up? He couldn't blame her, all he could do was beg her to reconsider and take a second change. What if Haley had finally realized that being with Nathan only meant be hurt on a daily basis, though Dan was doing better as the days went by, who was to say that he would remain that way? His family would always be an issue, than this- Nathan hadn't been able to protect her, he failed, and what if Haley was finally seeing that. Nathan had the worse come to mind; Haley was either giving up on their marriage or giving up on having a life with him, meaning having kids with him. Nathan glanced at Tim, a smug smile on his face, he looked at this guy who used to be many things to him but now was just a man who had taken his life away from him.

Evans stood up and made his way to the jury, the action breaking Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, you have been taken on a ride of jealousy, betrayal, and pain as I have shown you and explained to you of what Mrs. Scott has been through. Though Freon has presented a strong agreement, I am here to let you know that it is a lie."

Haley looked at Evans than at the jury, confused on how Evans would ever prove that.

"To back my statement up is the best evidence you will ever see." Evans motioned to the guard, whispering something in his ear before the guard disappeared in the back door. A silent murmur settled among the friends and family of both sides, curious on what could possibly be needed.

Haley looked around as the talk began to grow; she turned around in her chair and looked at Nathan who seemed as confused as everyone else. Turning back as the door opened silence took over as everyone held their breath. Coming from the back door were two guardsmen, each on one side, as they carried the object to the middle of the room. Haley's mouth opened in surprise and disbelief as she tried to put together what was happened. Her eyes were wide with confusion and curiosity, why would Evans need this for evidence? Nathan and she had mentioned to Evans in one of their meetings of this, but it was more of useless information, not something she would say as evidence.

"This is the couch that the proclaimed rape took place. I had it tracked down when I was told that Mr. and Mrs. Scott no longer possessed this item. Mr. Scott had sold it to a friend who was kind of enough to allow the court to use this as evidence."

Nathan looked around as he found Brandon sitting with his girlfriend in a row behind Lucas. Brandon smiled at his friend, before looking straight ahead.

"How is this evidence your honor?" Freon asked in frustration.

"Please get to your point Mr. Evans." The judge noted.

Evans smiled as he lifted up a manila envelope he had carried up. "Of course, I had taken this couch for evidence but the real investigation wasn't finding the couch but finding what was on the couch." Evans opened up the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. "The lab tested on the couch and discovered traces of soda, perfume, and beer." Evans walked up to Tim and Freon's table, a smile on Evans lips, one that held a secret that he was more than willingly to tell.

"Most importantly, traces of sperm from Tim Smith." He placed the lab document on their table. "Either Haley and Nathan Scott allowed you free access to their house and couch, or you got yourself into one big mess Mr. Smith, what would it be?"

**I did my best with court terms and the whole lingo! Lol So please review and let me know what you think. ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT!! (Yet I had more to say so I might make it into 2, yet not more than that!)**


	15. Goodbye, Goodnight

**This is the last chapter to Bleeding Love. Words cannot describe how sad I am to end this story or this version of Naleys relationship. However, it's for the best. I want to thank you all who have read and reviewed this story, and I hope I can count on you to show support with my other stories! I appreciate your love for this story and kind words. Also, to clear on aspect up from the last chapter, I wrote that Haley couldn't find it in her heart to truly hate Tim. I chose this because like all the characters on OTH they have had their ups and downs in characteristics, etc. I based Nathan and Haley for this story on season 1 and 2 Naley. And my take on Haley in season 1 and 2 was that she was a more loving and forgiving person than she ever was in all the other seasons. Not bad or anything, I just found that Haley is not the type of person to hate or waste her time hating on someone like Tim. Does that make sense? I felt that it was self explanatory but I guess I could have made it clearer. =] Again, last chapter, so I hope you all enjoy this. I wrote it in a way where it closed this chapter of their lives but opened it for the next. This chapter was a lot more…sexual, but I decided to take it out, I want this to be more of a simple and clean cut. But I have been thinking of a sequel but still unsure. Please feel free to look at my other stories!**

* * *

"You did good Jeanette! You got an eighty-seven on your practice exam, really proud of you."

"Thanks Haley, I don't think I could have done it without your help."

Haley smiled at Jeanette, one of the students she had been tutoring since the start of the school year, as she handed back her exam.

"So if you need any more help with English just let me know."

"Will do, listen I got you a little something, sort of last minute." The student pulled out an envelope and handed it to Haley, who seemed taken aback by the gesture.

"Jean, this is really nice of you. I had no idea, thank you." Haley said sincerely as she held the envelope in her hand.

Jean shrugged as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Just a congratulation, sure this mess has been hard, but, something rewarding came from it."

Haley blushed. "You are very right."

Jeanette smiled as she gathered the rest of her books before waving goodbye. "Thanks again Haley."

Haley watched as Jeanette left the tutoring room door and into the hallway. Haley looked up at the clock; it was the beginning of fourth period. Her clipboard showed no more tutoring sessions until tomorrow morning, seeing nothing more for her to do, Haley began gathering her belongings. She had just started feeling comfortable again tutoring, seeing that her face was clearing up, no longer looking like a bruised piece of fruit. Two weeks had gone by since their first hearing, the day where Nathan had almost relapsed in keeping control of his anger, as Haley almost felt her life fall apart, but things did turn out for the best. Tim had been found guilty; he knew it once Evans placed the document from the lab on his table. Tim was sent to a prison just outside North Carolina where he was granted transfer. His sentence had just been released today, twenty two years with possible parole. Evans delivered the news to Nathan and Haley early this morning over the phone, a crying Haley heard clear through the apartment complex. Nathan thanked Evans over and over as he held Haley in his arms. The news eventually broke out over Tree Hill by the second period, though many congratulated them on the sentence, there were those individuals who still found it hard that Tim Smith was capable of something like this, and in denial, stayed clear of Nathan and Haley overall.

Haley swung her notebook bag over her shoulder, the sling resting on her chest as she began to open the envelope. The envelope had a beautiful purple color that had a subtle design of a flower on the flap of the envelope. She pulled the card out, on the front was picture a pond being torn into ripples by the small drizzle that was coming down. Haley smiled, it was a lovely picture, and inside with a black pen was scribbled:

_Thank you for being the best tutor! I am sorry that you had this happen to you, but I am forever grateful that it is over. I wish you and Nathan all the best! Again, congratulations on the new addition to your family!_

Haley chuckled at the last line, how word got around fast.

"What's that?"

Nathan walked through the classroom door as he gestured toward the card Haley had in her hand.

"Jeanette gave it to me, well, us. Just a card giving us her best wishes, plus a twenty dollar bill." Haley held up the twenty as Nathan nodded with approval. "She's a sweet girl, read the last line; you will get a crack out of it."

Haley handed the card to Nathan, watching him read it before a smile graced his lips. Haley bit down on her lip as she watched him shake his head playfully.

"Funny, why does the whole school know before I do?"

"Shut up! Blame it all on Brooke, starting that rumor last week." Haley laughed as she wrapped her arms around Nathans waist. "You know you didn't even give me a hello kiss." She said as if she was offended, before letting Nathan connect his lips to hers. Today was a good day, it was the past finally being put in the past. Haley opened her mouth as she granted Nathans tongue access, an inner playful battle presumed within. Soon they began to forget where they were as their breathing came out in short pants and Nathans hands slowly found their way underneath Haley's red top. As Haley was giving over completely to Nathans touch and mouth a familiar jingle began ringing in the room. Nathan pulled away as he grunted his disapproval for the interruption.

"Hello?"

Haley pulled down her shirt as she mouthed 'who is it?' to Nathan.

Cupping the end of the phone, he whispered. "My dad…he's asking if we want to come over for dinner." Nathan quickly adding giving Haley a minute to think over if she wanted to.

She didn't see why not, though she still wasn't completely comfortable around Deb and Dan. Picking what to talk about with them was still a struggle, but she was finding herself opening her mind and heart to them. Though she hadn't mentioned it to Nathan, she could tell that being reunited with his parents had helped him deal with the matter better. Though he wasn't a hundred percent comfortable himself, Nathan was finding a steady pace to getting familiar with his parents once again. A day after the first hearing Haley and Nathan got a surprise from Haley's parents, Lydia and Jimmy, as they made a stop in Tree Hill. It was a quiet dinner at home that Lydia revealed why they came back for the week, Nathan had called them and told them what was going on. At some point she knew her parents would come to learn of it, but she was hoping not until another twenty years. Yet that week was one of the best weeks she had in such a long time. Her father helped maintain some of the house fixtures while Nathan was away at his two jobs, while Lydia was that shoulder Haley could cry on. They had returned back to their RV just a few days ago, leaving the house even quieter but the air around them cleaner.

Nathan tilted his head as he pointed to his phone.

"Sure, tell them we will be there."

Sighing, Nathan returned back to his conversation with Dan, letting him know that Haley and he would attend.

Placing his phone back in his front pocket Nathan zipped up his sweater as he took hold of Haley's left hand and led them both out the classroom. In perfect silence, they walked out into the chilly September air, the school parking lot deserted with the few students who were getting in their cars. The hours went by fast, at home they spent some time in bed, which led to a steamy session of love that ended in the bedroom lamp breaking. After changing into a quick dinner outfit, they made their way to the Scotts house. Nathan held on to her hand the entire drive, laughing the whole time as they talked about memories that happened last summer. Pulling onto the stone paved driveway Haley caught site of a shadow by the window peering through the undrawn curtains and quickly darting off. Then it hit her, with a smile on her lips she turned to Nathan.

"I hate to be the one to say it because you know how much I hate ruining surprises but, I don't think this will be a quiet dinner."

Confused, Nathan turned off the engine. "Whys that?"

"I think I just caught site of Brandon or Lucas, one of those two." Haley said with a laugh.

Nathan caught on as he started to laugh, looking up at the window Haley was pointing at.

"Guess not, well if you game, I will play the surprised guest of honor."

"Oh, so going to play it up!" Haley challenged.

* * *

"I don't think I will ever go back there again!"

"Why? Just because you got schooled in who is in charge of the household?" Haley teased as she placed her purse on the kitchen counter.

"My mother was just being nice to you; she knows the man is in charge of the house."

Haley shook her head as took a seat on the counter, crossing her legs the best she could with her dress.

"Sure, want me to check on your ego, just to double check?"

Nathans eyebrows kinked up as he walked over to Haley. "You can check my ego anytime." He growled lowly as he moved Haley's hair aside and placed a kiss there. "My ego is yours to tease."

Haley held onto Nathan as she let out a scream that bubbled into a laugh. Nathan smiled against her neck as he pulled back, watching Haley's face light up. As Haley quieted down Nathan leaned over once more and kissed her lips.

"I'm so happy."

"Me too."

Brushing her hair out of her face, his face becoming more serious as he spoke, Nathan held her hand in his. "For a moment I nearly thought he took you away from me. That him hurting you this way, I saw it bring a version of you that I couldn't understand, a version of you that I didn't know if I could get used to but desperately tried to hold on to." His hand came up to her lip as the bruise and cut that had made it home was now, if not almost, completely gone. Nathan kissed her left eye, as the outline of the bruise that once was darker and angrier found a lighter shade before it would soon disappear. "I was so scared that I would see you smile again, or feel your arms around me. But I should have known better, you're a lot stronger than you think."

Haley felt the smile form as she ran a hand along Nathans cheek.

"I love you."

"And I fuckin' love you." Nathan shouted as he picked Haley up and took her off the counter. Haley laughed as Nathan led them into the bedroom.

"Put me down! You're going to ruin my dress."

"I will buy you another one, better and sexier."

Haley laid down, Nathan hovering over her, her hair fanned around her head like a halo. Nathan twirled a piece of her hair between his fingers.

"There something else I've wanted to say, well ask."

"What's that?"

"Remember when we stood outside the court house and it was after Tim came out?" Haley nodded her head as she could clearly recall that moment. "Before Evans came out you said something about wanting to do something or stop doing something."

Giving herself a minute to think about it, she remembered and throwing her head back she groaned. "It doesn't matter anymore; it's gone and done with."

"Please, you said you would tell me. Now is later."

"You're right." Pushing Nathan off just enough to sit up, Haley pushed her hair behind her ears taking a minute to find a way to say it. "We were in a different place back then. I was thinking a lot about this, but if thinks didn't turn out the way they did I had this wild idea that we could…leave."

Nathan laid on his side as he listened to what Haley just said. "Leave?"

"Yes, leave Tree Hill. To get away from the chaos for a while, and if it was worse than expected possibly move out of Tree Hill."

He frowned as he nodded his head. "I can go with that. May be difficult at first but it's not a bad idea."

"Really?"

"Really, I just don't know how we can do that now.

"Oh, of course. I'm over the idea now; it was just a last resort in case things took another turn for the worse." Haley said almost embarrassed she brought the idea up. "Tree Hill is fine, there is no place like home."

"Great baby," Nathan kissed her cheek. "Knew you would understand, I'm going to take a shower."

Haley smiled as Nathan wasted no time with taking his shirt.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Do I even need to offer?"

Perching herself on her knees at the edge of the bed Haley reached behind her back and unzipped her dress, pushing it down her waist.

"Let's go." Nathan said all too eagerly.

Haley jumped off the bed, throwing her dress on the floor as she stood in a pair of lace, black underwear. "Let me get our stuff ready before I head in, go ahead. Get some actual washing done before I go in."

Going into the bathroom, Haley heard as Nathan start up the water and begin his shower. Walking down the hallway she opened the closet as she began picking two towels out of the linen closet. Out of habit, Haley looked around the linen closet not expecting to find anything besides the bathroom and storage items, but a small box at the corner of the closet caught her eye. Turning around to the sound of Nathan singing a Jay Z song echoed in the hallway, she bent down and retrieved the box. It didn't weigh much, but the sound of clinking was clearly audible as she placed the box on the floor. Opening the box Haley felt her mouth open with shock as some of Nathans prized possessions filled the box. Trophies, pictures, even clothing items found its way into the box. What was Nathan doing? Leaving the box open on the kitchen counter she walked into the bathroom where steam had fogged the windows. Haley slid the shower door aside causing Nathan to jump and stop his rap.

"Whoa, didn't know you were going to do the whole ninja attack on me." He joked as he ran the soap over his chest.

"Nathan, what is all that stuff doing in the closet?"

Running the soap along his arms, Nathan shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about?"

Haley knew he was playing dumb, she knew him well enough. "All that stuff in the closet, why is it there?"

"I don't know what box you are talking about."

Haley shut the water off. "Ha! I didn't say box! I said stuff, now don't pull 'I'm Nathan Scott and I can Jedi mind trick you,' answer the question!"

He didn't know whether to laugh at Haley and how she could possible think that her standing in her underwear yelling at him did anything or to show defeat since he was caught.

"I don't want that junk anymore."

"Junk?" Haley turned back to the door as she made her way to the kitchen. Back at the counter in front of the box she began pulling out all that Nathan had stuffed in it. Nathan followed close by, a towel hanging around his lower half, still dripping wet.

"Give it to me." Nathan stated, his voice ringing a hint of demand.

"No." Haley shook her head still trying to understand. "Nathan, your basketball team pictures, pictures of birthdays from your childhood, ticket stubs to the Charlotte Bobcats game you went to last year, this shirt…why?"

Nathan held on to his towel as he made another reach for the picture Haley was holding on to, but her reflex was faster than his. He sighed as he realized there was no point in fighting it, Haley was small but she was feisty.

"I don't want anything in my house that has to do with that-poor excuse for a man!"

The truth was out, that's what she needed. It made sense now, the basketball pictures included Tim, the shirt was one Nathan borrowed, the Bobcats game he went with Tim, these all were reminders to Nathan.

Though understanding, Haley found the situation just as frustrating. "I understand that baby, I do. I just don't want you to regret having to get rid of these memories."

"You still don't get it do you Hales?" Nathan asked in amazement.

Haley stood staring as she tried to get what he meant. "G-Get what Nathan?! I just want you to be happy and not throwing these memories out of your life from rage!"

"I am happy! You came out of this healthy and okay! That makes me happy! You need to realize that is what makes me happy, you, my wife." Nathan stepped closer. "Not my friends or anyone else. These are memories I once loved, but none of them will ever amount to my memories with you."

Did he always have to have a point, Haley thought as she rubbed her head before running her hand through her hair.

"You know you have an advantage in this discussion, being all wet and naked."

Nathan smirked as he took hold of Haley's hand and pulled her closer. "I'm serious Haley, I don't need this to remind me of a life I once had. "

"I understand, but can you just leave this at your parent house? Than in a month we can really decide if you want to throw it away or keep it?"

She never gave up, Nathan laughed as he pretended to think about it, for the sake of the argument.

"Okay, I will give you that. Now," Nathan dropped the towel as he picked up Haley, her legs wrapped around his waist. Haley held tightly onto his wet body as Nathans skilled hand unhooked her bra before flinging it elsewhere. "Mrs. Scott, let's get you caught up."

* * *

_Three Months Later:_

The cold December air stung his cheeks as he rummaged around for the right key to open the door. Finding it and fitting it perfectly into the hole, he pushed the apartment door open instantly hit with the warmth and Christmas feel of his home. The lights were off, besides the lamp that was by the couch and the Christmas tree that was nestled in the corner of their apartment. Taking off his coat, Nathan walked over to the couch where Haley was asleep, a small blanket draped over her. On her stomach was a book, open to a particular page picking it up he read the front cover.

"What to expect when you're expecting." Nathan whispered as he flipped through the book.

The sound of kids outside was heard in muffled shouts in the apartment. Sitting next to Haley he began to keep himself busy with the book, not sure why or where Haley got it from. Since it was here, he decided it wouldn't be too bad to read what Haley had paused on.

"Hey…when did you get home?"

Nathan turned to his side as Haley yawned as she sat herself up.

"Just right now, why are you reading this?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

Haley looked at the book before remembering what she was reading; she smiled as she flopped her head back down. Haley rolled her eyes as she grabbed it from him.

"Brooke gave it to me for Christmas. Everyone on the squad got Victoria Secret lingerie basically and since I am the married one of the bunch she thought I needed this more than underwear or bras." Haley laughed as she flipped the pages of the book, her eyes skimming through it.

"So why this, instead of a Crockpot?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she positioned herself on knees as she kissed Nathan. Laughing against her mouth he kissed her back.

"She still thinks that you being a Scott and us being married, I'm bound to get pregnant soon."

"That wouldn't be too bad."

Haley smiled as she titled her head. "No? Having a baby…you want that?"

His hand ran up and down her back as he watched a smile remain on her lips.

"Of course. I never really wanted kids before, but everything changed when I met you." He pulled a piece of hair that was beginning to curl down and watched it bounce back into position. "A little girl with your eyes, those beautiful brown eyes."

Haley smiled as the blush crept on her lips, she would be lying if she said she never thought of it. Though they were still in high school and just married not even for a year, she thought about it a lot. Having kids, but having kids with Nathan seemed to be the icing on the cake.

"Little boy with your smile."

The declaration had Nathan smiling before looking down, rubbing an oil stain on his uniform. His eyes met hers once again. "Someday."

The sound of the fire in the fireplace crackled with a pop and spark. Haley nestled her head in the nape of Nathans arm as they warmed up against each other, the fire not needed. The sound of the fire brought comfort, however, the noise bringing peace among the couple.

"Listen; there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay."

Nathan placed his hand in his uniform pocket as he searched for the item. "Remember how we talked about wanting to get away from Tree Hill?"

"Yeah."

Pulling the papers out, he bounced his knee up and down as he began to unfold his plan to Haley. "I've been thinking about it. Tree Hill is home, always will be, but…it wouldn't kill us to try somewhere else out."

Haley scrunched her forehead down. "What are you getting at?" She asked wryly.

"What I am trying to say is let's leave." He turned to Haley as he watched her face take on confusion and bewilderment. "I mean, not permanently yet, but a nice vacation. To get away from what we have got caught up in lately. Just you and me away from it all."

Haley bit down on her lower lip, tapping her finger against her chin. "I like the idea, actually I love it, but baby, how? With school, my job at the café, your two jobs working for Keith and your dad, how can we fit a vacation in? I appreciate this idea but, let's not get into it any further." Haley didn't want to be the downer of this idea but she was being realistic. "We have to wait until graduation to go away, and I don't mind that."

"I guess you're right, maybe I should give these to Luke and Brooke."

"Give-"Haley snatched the two pieces of paper Nathan was flaunting across her face. Turning it over she read what was printed. Nathan waited for her to have that bell ding in her head. As soon as covered her mouth and looked at him with excitement in her eyes, he knew it went off. "Are you serious?"

He couldn't suppress his grin. "Two tickets to London, England. Now don't worry about missing school, I scheduled it for Spring Break."

"Okay, so maybe we do need the break and we don't need to wait until graduation!" Haley squealed as she held up the tickets and lunged into Nathans arms. Nathan laughed as Haley was squealing nonstop.

"How did you do this?"

"Since we didn't pay for Evans and we've been working so much we actually saved up quite some cash." He pulled out another object. Opening his palm he revealed Haley's wedding band which he had snatched last month.

"I was looking for this." Haley said as she felt the tears begin to find their way out.

"I hope you don't mind the changes." Nathan replaced Haley's ring back in its rightful spot. Nathan had taken the ring and had it customary upgraded with a few diamonds now embedded into the once plain ring.

The tears spilled over her eye rim as shook her head with disbelief.

"I know I should have talked to you about it, trust me I learned my lesson with the keyboard, but…you deserve this. After all you've been through, it's your turn to forget and move on."

Haley shook her head as she kissed Nathan with all she had. Pulling back she smiled as she stared into his blue eyes.

"It's our turn."

**The End.**


End file.
